


You love like you've always been lonely

by Linisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hinata runs away and Naruto finds her, I swear I sounds bad but its basically a fluff fest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutual Pining, Running Away, non explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: After being raped at a party, Hinata gets pregnant.  Scared, she runs away, leaving everything she knows behind.“I need you to know,” Naruto said, desperation in his eyes as he held her cheek in his large palm, thumb stroking her cheekbone. “that I love you. I need you to know that I was an idiot who didn't see it when we were kids, and that I’m sorry that I wasted those years for us.”Hinata sucked in a breath. This was like one of her teen fantasies form before she ran away. She was certain she would wake up soon and than the past weeks would just have been a wonderful heart crushing dream.“I looked for you for so long, and now that I have you here I need to tell you that there is no one else I want beside me than you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but for the sake of clarity, I thought you should know.”Could she have this? After everything she had done? Run away, hidden. Even if he knew it all now, was it enough?He leaned closer, breath ghosting over her lips as his forehead rested against her’s. Could she be this selfish?Her hands found his neck and as her mind and body screamed its approval she closed the gap between them, her lips meeting his soft warm ones.





	1. Break out

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been ten years in the making, sort of, and the basic plot for it was the first story I came up with that I still remember.  
> This first chapter is the most heartbreaking one and after this, there will be mostly fluff, with a few minor bumps in the road.  
> There will be mentions of rape, but there won't be any explicit recollections of that event. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The voices felt like echos in her head, pounding like horses hooves down down until it felt like the pain would brust her skull open. The firm angry command wrapped around her like vines, restricting and forcing her down. They were trying to make her surrender, to become pliant and reshapable. To fit their needs. To meet their standards. To be their puppet.

Her jaws hurt from clenching it too long, fist shook from the muscles exhausing. She’s not going to cry, biting hard on the inside of her chek to make sure she doesn't. They think that she’s weak. They think that she’ll break.  

“You know what to do.” Her father commanded, no room for discussion or interpretation. “We will not discuss this again after tonight. No one outside of this room will know. When it’s done you’ll receive your punishment. I could not be more disappointed in you.”

She bites down harder on the inside of her cheek, the iron taste of blood mixing with the saliva. She keeped her head bent, eyes on the dark hardwood floor. She won’t cry. They don’t deserve it. He doesn't deserve it.

Her dark hair cascaded down around her face, creating a veil to hind behind as her patience started to crack. She had done everything they said. Shaped herself in all the ways she could to become what they demanded of her. She had fought and strived and thrived and now that she was broken and hurt and came begging for help this was all they had to offer.

She slowly raised her head, eyes landing on her father's pale eyes staring back at her. His shoulder length light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, white robes resting on his shoulders. His back was straight, sitting up in his desk chair behind the old oak desk. He surged power, making all that enter tremble.

How many scoldings had she gotten just like this? Countless. She never broke the rules but he always found ways to push her down anyway, always asking for more than she could give, always demanding perfection. It felt familiar, even if the hurt was much deeper now. Did he not know that what he asked of her would break her? Did he not care?

This was not a family. This was not love or embrace. This was hell. Seventeen years of reaching, only to be kicked down when she needed it.

She gave a shaky nod and a soft “yes, father” as her only answer, trying to hide the determined look in her eyes as she slowly walked out of the room in to the stone hallway. When out in to the cold space she took a shaky breath. Then another. Then another. She let the cold air surround her, press down in to her lungs as she let the pain and heartbreak of the receiving of her confession wash out of her.

She made her way up the large coated stone stairwell, turning left at the top down into the corridor housing her and her sister. She passed Hanabi's room, stopping for a second, contemplating if she should let her know about her plans. If she should say goodbye. The thought alone made tears burst into her eyes and she hastily looked up towards the ceiling, blinking them away. There were no time for tears right now. There would probably be plenty of time for that ahead. She took the last steps in the corridor, sliding into her room.

She found a large backpack somewhere in the back of the closet, shaking it out. She started carefully removing her favorite clothes, folding them neatly before putting them in the bag until it was almost filled to the brim. She took a look around the room, trying to decide what was important to take. She plucked her favorite book from the shelf in the corner and brought her old stuffed elephant over to the backpack and pressed them down. On the nightstand laid a photo album from Sakura, who had made one for each in the gang, filled with photos from this summer's adventures. She bit the inside of her cheek to distract her from the tears that started welling up in her eyes. She didn't have time to cry now, there would be opportunity for that later. She shoved the photo album into the backpack, closing it after some struggle with the zipper.

From her desk she put her walet into her jeans pockets. Glancing over the desk her eyes caught on the stationary and a though hit her. She dug a paper out, trying to make sense of her own mind enough to form words. With a deep sigh, she went for honesty and started writing.

_“Dear Kiba._

_I have to runaway. A few months ago at Ino’s party I was raped, and now im pregnant. My family is forcing me to either marry him or get an abortion, and I feel like I can do neither. Because of who my father is I see no other way out than to try to get as far away from him and this family as possible. Please look after Hanabi now that I can’t. I’ll contact you when I've gotten settled. I hope you can forgive me. -Hinata”_

She read the words several times, trying to grasp what she was doing. This still felt like a dream, a horrible nightmare that was slowly crushing her. But the pain in her chest were to real for this not to be reality.

She folded the letter and put it into an envelope before tracking down a bright orange zipper jacket from her dresser and put it on over the jeans and t-shirt. It had been lent to her during a cold summer night months ago. She guessed she wouldn't get a chance to return it now. With one last glance around the room she made her way over to the window, opened it and made her way down the fire escape to the soft grass of the yard and slid out the side gate in the fence out into the street.  

Kiba's house was on the way to the train station and she stopped for a second to listen to the barking of dogs from inside, lights flickering form a tv in what she knew was his room. She carefully slipped the envelope into the mailbox, clenching her jaws so not to let tears spill over. She needed to continue moving. She doubted that anyone would come looking for her tonight but she wouldn't want to take any chances. The longer she had to get away, the safer she would be.

When she reached the train station she emptied her bank account of all the money on it. It was money she’d been saving the last few years working at her father's office. She was happy now that she had not used any of it before. When the account was empty she broke the card in two and threw it in the trashcan next to the ticket office.

The departure board showed several options for leaving the capital the coming half hour even if it was late in the evening. She decided to take the train with an departure time in ten minutes. She could probably make her way from wherever it led to somewhere smaller, harder to find. She had never heard of the towns name and let that knowledge wrap around her like a blanket. If she didn't know it, maybe no one would come look for her there. She bought a one way ticket and headed for the platform.

As she sunk down in to the seat in the empty carriage the reality of her decision started sinking in. As the train started rolling out from the platform, darkness of the night enveloping it her heart clenched as tears welled up, unable to be held back anymore. She thought of Kiba’s laugh and Shino’s comforting resurences. She thought of Sakura's movie nights and Ino’s compliments. She thought of gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair and her heart thundered in her chest at the lost of what would never have been. She put her feet up in the empty seat next to her, pulling her knees up to her chest and let her forehead rest against them as the tears continued to fall. Her dark hair created a veil around her, shielding her from the outside world. Her right hand came up to land on her stomach.

She had no idea where she was going. No plan, limited money and nowhere to call home. Outside in the darkness, the capital of Konoha disappeared in the distance.

  



	2. A Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years from when she left Konoha in tears, Hinata wakes on the morning of her son's ninth birthday.

Hinata woke by the sun shining on her face thru the crack between the black blinds and the light grey wall, blinding her. Frowning, she turned away from the light, grabing at the nightstand for her phone to check for time. 06.45. 

She stretched her arms above her head, her back giving a soft pop. With a soft yawn she pushed herself up to a sitting position, letting her legs fall down over the edge of the bed, dangling a few centimeters above the floor.  She stretched again before sliding of and pulling the blinds up. The sun warmed her face as is shone in. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on the surprise she had been preparing for months, and had stayed up late finishing last night. 

Asuma had helped her build, hide and transport the beast of a present but she had been able to place it in the lake herself. All the work would definitely be worth it though. She knew Sora would love it. She strained her ears to hear if the nine year old boy were awake yet but the house seemed quiet. He hadn't inherited her early morning personality, obviously. 

She detangled her long braid, running her fingers thru it and her bangs to make it lay straight before pulling on her swimwear and the lilac robe before stepping out of the bedroom, tiptoeing thru the house until she reached the glass backdoor and opened it. 

The house was more of  a small cabin but it was enough for the two of them. With two bedrooms, a kitchen combined with living room and a bathroom it worked perfectly as their home. 

The sun warmed her body thru the open door and she couldn't help but smile, leaving the door open as she turned back to make tea. As the water warmed, she put back last nights dishes and wiped the counter as she hummed the big summer hit they couldn't stop playing on the radio. Tenten had played it on repeat in the store for the last week, it was inevitable that it would stick. With a cup in her hand she sat down on the stairs leading from the back door to a small stoneplaid area where they had their grill and a few stray furniture. The tea warmed her hands and body as she sipped on it, looking out on their lawn that lead down in a small hill to the glittering lake. It was a beautiful place. First time Sora had seen it he said it looked magical. Hinata could only agree. 

As she sat there, waiting for her son to wake up and whirl around the house like a tornado, a loneliness she rarely let herself feel seeped into her body, tightening around her heart. She longed for someone to share these moments with. To make tea for, enjoy the warming morning sun with. Someone to wait excitedly with for Sora to wake, nervous to see how he would react to his birthday present. She let her head fall back with a deep sigh and pushed the thoughts away. They had done alright, she and Sora. They were happy and they were a home filled with love. And they weren’t alone. They had Kurenai, Asuma and Tenten. 

People who most would call colleagues but were more like their family now. Kurenai were Hinata’s boss, who had hired HInata on the spot when she showed up in this sleepy small town with only a backpack on her back, cash thinning and desperate for a job. Hinata would forever be grateful to her for hiring the pregnant teenager without experience in working in a shop and who, for years, refused to answer questions about where she came from and how she ended up there. Hinata had worked hard to make sure Kurenai never had to regret it, always doing her best just to not let the woman, who was the closest thing Hinata had to a mother at the moment, down. Asuma was Kurenai's husband who worked as a carpenter, but often stopped by the split book/coffee shop. Tenten had quickly wormed her way in to HInata's life as well, becoming her best friend. They had been working together for almost ten years now. 

The cabin she and Sora lived in had been Kurenai's mothers and when she passed, Kurenai had let Hinata buy it for a favorably price. It took almost all of Hinata’s savings but it gave Sora the possibility of growing up somewhere better than the small one bedroom apartment they lived in before. Asuma had taught and kept teaching her how to tend to the old house. He had helped her thru every home crisis since they moved in four years ago. Changing all the windows since they were almost falling of, fixing the heating when it broke two winters ago, repainting and renovating the inside to make it more liveable. Hinata soaked up all the knowledge Asuma could give, learning fast how to fix small problems herself. 

She eyed the facade of the house. It definitely needed a paint job during the summer. Flakes of the old brownish color was sticking out from the wood making it look shabby and unattended to. Maybe some red or white would look nice. She could stop by the hardware store on the way home from work and pick up a paint scraper and some paint samples. Perhaps Kurenai and Asuma had a old one she could borrow. 

A sound from inside the house startled her out of her thoughts and she rose from the stairs, leaving the warmth of the sun and her now empty teacup to head inside. She decided to make some sandwiches to give to Sora before showing him his surprise, since he probably wouldn't be interested in eating once he saw his gift. 

Just as the breakfast were ready, the door to the other bedroom opened and Sora stepped thru the hallway in to the kitchen. The boy scratched head, making part of his his shoulder length dark hair dance and then rubbed sleep from his dark eyes as he made his way over, oversized pyjamas hanging loose around his frame. He looked so much like her, it was unmistakable that he were her child. The only major difference were his dark eyes, so different from her own light ones. In the beginning they had been a stark reminder that Sora wasn't only a product of her. She had hoped, as the months passed, that his eyes would pale just so not to be confronted with the few memories she actually had from that night when Sora was conceived. But as the years passed Sora’s eyecolor stayed dark and the memories of that night faded, the panic from them subdued from many, many hours of therapy that Kurenai really shouldn't have paid for. Of course she did anyway, even though Hinata didn’t deserve it.  Sora’s eyes became something explicitly Sora, no one else’s. 

Hinata still had nightmares sometimes, hands holding her or grabbing her as she tired to push them away, waking up in a cold sweat. She didn't remember it, but maybe she had tried. Before Sora was born she had wished she had remembered, longing to know what had happened between passing out drunk in Ino’s bed and waking up without panties. But ever since Sora came she was glad she didn’t. 

Sometimes she blamed herself for not behaving differently or acting a certain way that night. But it was all in the past now, and she wouldn't trade Sora for anything in the world anyway.  

“Good morning, happy birthday.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his small frame. The boy’s arms came up and wrapped around her waist, hugging tight. When he slipped out of her arms she handed over a sandwich which he took, eyeing her wierly. This was not their normal morning routine. He chewed the first bite slowly.

“Good morning.” He echoed, mouth full. “Why are we eating and standing?”

“Well, I wanted to make sure you got some food in you before running of.” She explained, trying to sound unbothered but couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips. Sora’s eyebrows rose up his forehead as he watched her, taking another bite of the sandwich and swallowing it.

“Why?” He asked, a little more demanding now. Sora was forward, honest and sociable. This had in many instances led to her having to step out of her comfort zone as Sora had run of to talk to someone or ask someone they didn't know a question. As much as the situations troubled her, she always loved to see the way his face lit up and how the people around him did the same. 

Unable to hold back the wide grin breaking out on her face she looked out the big windows of the living room towards the lake. There, a few meters out in the water laid a large wooden floating raft. 

At the end of last summer Sora had become much more comfortable in the water, swimming and diving constantly. Hinata had to drag him out of the water as his lips turned blue from staying in to long. At one of the public beaches they attended they had a floating raft and Sora loved it. Wouldn't stop talking about it and the fact that he could dive from it. They had a small bridge from their private shore out into the water but it was too shallow to dive from there.  A sliver of guilty conscious swept thru her that Sora couldn't use his new abilities at their shore and slowly a plan had formed. 

She initially planned to expand their current bridge but the lakebed was far too muddy to get any of the new attachments to stick. After Kurenia heard her complain about it for the umptenth time she simply sudgest they build a raft instead, which of course was genius.

Hinata and Asuma had worked on it throughout the winter, using scrap wood from Kurenai and Asuma's patio build last summer and things they could find at different thrift shops, storing it in their garage. They found a slide in almost new condition for a bargain at a thrift shop and Hinata couldn't stop smiling that whole week, thinking about how excited Sora was going to be when he saw it.

Hinata couldn't always give Sora everything she wished she could. Unlike herself, Sora had to grow up in a lot less stable financial environment, Hinata turning every penny to make sure they had enough food, heat and warm, fitting clothes. Asuma and Kurenai had helped them so much throughout the years, lending her their own old baby furniture and clothes so she wouldn't have to buy new ones. But the fact that she, with some help, had been able to produce something so stunning for her sons ninth birthday made her heart sing.  It laid there in the glittering water, just waiting for someone to come dive from it. 

Sora slowly turned to follow her gaze towards the water. As he spotted the raft a thrilled shirek left his mouth as he took of out thru the door.

“MOM YOU ROCK!” 

“Swimsuit!” She shouted after him as his legs tangled in the pyjama pants in the middle of the lawn as he tried to run out of them. Sora groaned but speeded back up to the house and into his room. He came out only seconds later, blue swim shorts on and took of down towards the shore again.  She couldn't help but smile at his joy, happiness blooming in her chest as she put the plate with the sandwiches down to go pick up some towels for them before walking down towards the water to join him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Naruto POV. *gasp* What has the cute blond boy been up to since Hinata ran away? And where is he now? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	3. Unmade memories and new experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have Naruto been up too, and where is he now?
> 
> Another figure walked down the grass and Naruto’s heart almost stopped by the familiarity of the long dark hair swaying as she walked, much like it always did when he saw someone who reminded him of her. He was too far away to make out anything more specific but just the hair made him think of pale eyes, fair skin and the kindest soul he had ever met. He still missed her, even if it had been almost ten years since she had disappeared. The police had never found her, rumors said that she was probably dead. There had never been a body, no trial, not been a funeral.

Naruto stepped out onto the big wooden balcony connected to his bedroom and looked out across the calm glittering water. The view was breathtaking; steep hills covered in pine trees leading down to the glimmering lake. He could make out small wooden houses scattered between the trees, lining the mountainside. They were few and far apart. The closest house to his was a small cabin he had driven past to get to his house and even that was surrounded by thick forest, only parts of it’s garden and shoreline visible from his balcony. 

When he craned his head completely to the other side he could see small rivers branching out into the forest parts. Further  away he thought he spotted a pasture with sheep feeding on the soft gras. Excitement boomed in his chest. He could hardly wait to go out and explore all the hidden hideaways the area had to offer. He wondered if he should take a walk around the road first, trying to find someone who lived in the area to ask where to start. This was all new to him after all. 

A dull pain echoed in his chest at the thought of how this was all wrong. He was supposed to already know all the secret hideouts of this place, be an expert of where the best berries and purest water could be found. Where to pick mushrooms or find rare flowers. That had been the plan after all, the one his parents had made when they bought the place. A summer house. Somewhere to go to get away from the tempo of Konoha. Somewhere to spend the summers together. Somewhere to be a family. Those plans all shattered when his parents died in a car crash when he was four.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he leaned over the wooden railing of the balcony, willing down the sizzling pain that the memory of his parents always brought. 

In the chaos that ensued after their death, the fact that he didn't have any other living relatives and that his parents didn't have a will, the house he was now standing in was forgotten. It wasn't until the woman who had looked after the place passed away a few years ago that an attorney reached out to Naruto to tell him that he learned that this summer house existed. 

The visits to the house had been quick and sparse as he only came to oversee renovation, being several hours car drive from Konoha. Even if the neighbour had done an amazing job taking care of the house it was very noticeable that no one had used or lived in it for over twenty years. A big renovation had been done thru outh the last years to make it livable again. 

This was the first time he had been able to visit during the summer and the first full summer he had planned to spend at the house. A gang of his friends would start pouring in during the coming days and stay for different time spans. Naruto himself had planned to stay for two months just to see how it felt. He still wasn't completely sure if he was going to keep the house or not. The thought of selling something that his parents had bought for him, for them, pained him greatly. But so did the thought of every memory he hadn't had the chance of making here. He usually tried not to dwell on those feelings to much, not wanting them to bring him down. But lately something heavy had been hanging over him, especially when he was alone. 

He let out another deep sigh and shook his shoulders to try to get the crushing feeling of his shoulders. Soon, the people he loved most would come rumbling in, with loud conversations, laughter and childish bickering. It would be a good summer, fun. 

They were an odd gang. The kind that merge during the school years since you have no choice but to accept each other’s differences but is also the people who have seen you grow up, grow in to the person you become. They had chosen different paths since then, schools or work, but they had a strong friendship and they worked hard so not to lose it. He was extremely grateful to each of everyone one of them for sort of being the family he lacked.  

Before they showed up he needed to go shopping to make sure they had some food. He wondered what he could expect from the small town closest the summer house. So far he had only passed through. He should take some  time today to check it out, see what he could entertain his guest with in the coming weeks. 

A loud shriek pulled his attention to the left where a boy was rushing down the lawn towards the water. He abruptly stopped before turning and pushing back up, dicapering out of view. Naruto couldn't see the house, the trees separating them hiding it from view, but he could see the lower part of the garden and shore. Soon, the boy was back, rushing towards the water. Naruto couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips at the unbidden joy the child showed as he threw himself in the water from the bridge, swimming out towards a floating raft. As soon as the boy was on it he rushed to the other side and dived of. 

Another figure walked down the grass and Naruto’s heart almost stopped by the familiarity of the long dark hair swaying as she walked, much like it always did when he saw someone who reminded him of her. He was too far away to make out anything more specific but just the hair made him think of pale eyes, fair skin and the kindest soul he had ever met. He still missed her, even if it had been almost ten years since she had disappeared. The police had never found her, rumors said that she was probably dead.  There had never been a body, no trial, not been a funeral. 

The woman reached the water and put something down on the bridge as she shrugged of her lilac robe and twined her hair up on her head in a bun. On the raft the boy kept throwing himself into the water, calling out to his mother to look. 

Naruto’s smile widened as the woman threw herself in to the water. The whole scene felt so genuine and happy it was hard not to feel affected. He wondered if he would have had similar memories from this place if things had been different. If he had had the opportunity spend his summers here. 

The woman emerged right next to the raft and the boy shrieked with laughter as he threw himself in again, seemingly tirelessly diving over and over again into the dark water. One of the times he splashed his mother before she pulled herself up as they both laughed. They seemed happy. Naruto wondered if there were more people living in the house. He would have to go introduce himself later. Apparently it was in that house the woman who had taken care of his house had lived. 

Inside on the nightstand his phone started ringing and Naruto turned his attention from the endearing scene in the water to head back in to answer. On the display, Sakura’s caller ID showed and he answered as he pulled on a sweater. 

“Hi Sakura.” 

“Naruto! Hi!” She answered on the other side of the phone. “So I was packing and I wanted to check if we needed to bring sheets or things like that? Is there a washing machine or do I need to bring the entire wardrobe?”

Naruto laughed as he  pulled the black long sleeved t-shirt over his chest and stomach before heading towards the bedroom door.  

“Sakura, we’re adults now. This is a real house. Of course there is sheets and a washing machine. There is even a dryer.”

Sakura had taken the part as the group parent, making sure everybody got home safe, making sure everybody got fed. It was probably one of the reasons for why he had had a crush on her during his school years. But she had clearly shown that she wasn't interested in him that way, that she looked at him more like a brother than anything romantic. He had taken a step back and realized that maybe he was more in love with the idea of her than her as a person. Sakura was amazing, but she was far to fiery and temperamental for him. She was far more suited for his best friend Saskue who she had married two years ago.

“Have you thought about food.” Sakura asked, pout evident in her voice. Maybe she realized she still sort of saw him as that teenage boy she had to check up on to make sure he had clean clothes.    
“Yes. There will be food. I’m going shopping now. So just bring whatever you want and the rest will sort itself out.” 

“Fine, then we’ll see you tomorrow. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba are coming with us. We’ll try to get going in the morning so we should arrive in the evening at the latest. “ She told him, some shuffling heard in the background. 

“Sounds good! See you then.” 

They hung up and he made his way down the second floor corridor that lead from his bedroom, passing the guest bedrooms to the stairs. His stomach growled and he realised that he probably didn't have any food at all at the house. A small smile spread on his lips. Maybe he wasn't as responsible as he though. 

 

He drove into town and found a small café where he bought a sandwich and a cup of tea that he decided to take on the outdoor seating area in the high summer sun. The town was a small one and the café was on the towns stone clad square with a fountain and flower arrangements lining its edges. There were some movements, people moving around in and out of shops, or crossing the square to head elsewhere. 

The square was lined with small shops and the café sat in between a flower shop and what looked like a combined bookshop/tea shop. The door to the shop had opened and closed a few times since he sat down and each time a soft tune came from it. The square also had a pizzeria, some clothing shops, pharmacy and a candy shop. The square was homey in its simplicity. The shops look well looked after and the atmosphere of those moving round it seemed calm and enjoyable. Nothing like the buzzle and stress of Konoha. 

The middle aged  woman who took his order inside the café came out with a wooden tray and started clearing the table next to him that previously had been occupied by a group of teenagages. When she spotted him looking she smiled and Naruto took that as an invite to start a conversation, he needed some info about this new place after all. 

“Excuse me.” He said as she stopped, popping the tray on her left hip in a well trained manner. “Could you please tell me some things about this town. I’m new and I don’t really know anyone.” He scratched the back of his head subconsciously.

“I thought you might be, I haven't seen you before.” She admitted as she smiled warmly at him. “This is my café. I’ve had if for a little over twenty years now. It’s just me and two girls who come and work weekends. It’s like that for most of the shops around here. “

“And it going okay? I mean, I’ve heard alot about small shops in small towns closing but it looks like everyone's doing okay here.” He rambled. The woman laughed and shook her head as if to dismiss his unspoken apology. 

“It’s true you often hear that. But I think most of us are doing okay. We try to take care of each other and I think most of us living here always check out local stores before heading to one of the bigger city’s or online. I don’t know how long it will be like that but right now it’s working at least. Naruto nodded and looked around at the shops again. 

“Are you here on vacation or just moved in?” The woman asked, rebalancing the tray on her hip. 

“Uhm, I guess somewhere in between? I’ve inherited a house by the wing lake and thought I would take the summer out here to see if it fits.” He explained. 

“Oh! Wing lake, I think one of Kurenai’s girls lives out there.” The woman said and nodded towards the book shop. “If you need help with something out there im sure you could ask her, she’s such a sweetheart. Are you alone out there?” 

“No. I have a hoard of friends joining me for their vacation the coming days. Any suggestions what we could do for fun around here?” He asked as her frown disappeared as he admitted he wouldn't be alone. 

“Wow, uhm. What  do kids your age find enjoyable?” She asked, sounding like she was more thinking out loud than actually asking. 

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes at her implications of the age difference before nodding, erging her to go on. 

“There is a museum down on that street.” She said, pointing towards one of the side streets leading away from the square. “It’s pretty big and usually have some new exhibits as well as the one about the town history. Other than that there is a go-kart track outside of the city and an amusement park between this and the neighboring city. “ She continued, scratching her chin with her hand. “There is a valley with a small waterfall pretty close to where you live and-. Oh!” She snapped her fingers as  she thought of something. “ There’s a festival in a couple of weeks. It’s usually great fun.” She said with a wide grin. 

Naruto thanked her for her tips and she picked up his empty dishes before heading back in to the café. He stretched his arms above his head and stood. There was a warmth spreading in his chest from the talk. Meeting new people was always something he enjoyed, working well with his job as a journalist. He wondered if more of the people were like the woman in the café. No harm in seeing, he though as he walked over to the book shop. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand who works at the book shop?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me send me a message or choose a ship and a number from this list: [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	4. Heartstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint suspected a normal day at work, followed by dropping Sora of at the bus to go to summer camp. She had not expected to come face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she knew and a smile she used to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS, finally they get to met again. 
> 
> Im so glad for the comments on this story, thank you!  
> I hope you like the update!

Hinata had dropped Sora of at his best friend after he had promised that they wouldn't bike back to their house to play on the floating raft without any adult supervision. Sora had sighed deeply and pleaded with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster to get her to change her mind but she stood firm. Even if Sora could swim she didn't want him to play in the water alone, let alone drag someone with him. 

This afternoon Sora would leave for a summer camp for three weeks. The year before he had gone for their one week camp and he had love it so much he had begged to get to go for the full length camp the following summer. They had made a deal, if he could save up a third of the money for it, he could go. Sora had worked hard,  asked to help Kurenai out at the shop just so he could get a little pocket money and saved all the money he had wished for at Christmas. Hinata had saved up too, cutting in on food expenses as much as possible, not replacing her clothes that ripped and taking extra shifts at the bookshop and the Katsuki-Nikiforov bakery the bookshop shared the alleyway with.  

Kurenai and Asuma had offered to help but Hinata said she wanted to to it herself. She owed them to much already. They did give Sora a big amount of money at christmas, and so did Tenten so it wasn't like they hasn't helped out at all. Tenten had even given Sora her old cell phone so he had a way to contact Hinata when he left. 

Seeing Sora’s determination and endurance made Hinata extremely proud, and by the time it was due to pay the admissions fee they had managed to get the whole sum together. Sora was ecstatic. He wouldn't stop talking about the fact that he and his two best friends got to go and all of the adventures they would have. It made the whole ordeal worth all the penny turning during the year. 

Hinata sighed as she put down the price tager on the counter at the bookshop. They had never been away from each other for this long before and a uneasy feeling had started prickeling her skin. She flicked the long hair back behind her shoulder and straightened her bangs resting on her forehead. It would be fine, she knew it would.  Sora was a great kid who have had to take a lot more responsibility than most of the kids his age since it was just the two of them. He was independent, smart and had a good head on his shoulders. But he was still just a kid. And her baby. But he would have his friends and he never let anyone step on him or them. He would be fine. Hinata on the other hand might die out of worry. 

The door to the shop opened and Hinata looked up, smile ready as she turned to the new customer. It was one of the women who visited the shop frequently. 

“Good morning.” Hinata said as she smiled at the older woman. She smiled back and started walking down one of the aisles filled with books. Hinata continued to price tag the books on the counter until she was done and then moved swiftly down the aisle as she placed out the books in her arms. When she placed the last book, the woman came into view again.    
“Did you find what you were looking for?” Hinata asked. 

“Not today, I was just browsing a little.“ She stated as she moved passed Hinata, giving a small nod before leaving the shop. 

Tenten stepped up to lean against the doorframe of the arch that separated the two parts of the shop, books and tea and sweets. Her light brown hair in two high buns on her head, just like always. A soft pink sweater hung low against the light jeans with a hole in the left knee, black worn out shoes on her feet, tell tail small smirk on her lips. Hinata knew that look. She was sure there would be a indecent remark or question aimed her way soon. Sure enough, Tenten took a deep breath, eyes following Hinata as she moved back behind the counter. 

“Soooooo. Now that Soras leaving for a few weeks, we should go out dancing.” Tenten suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Tenten always wanted them to go out, but Hinata usually turn her friend down. She had Sora to take care of, and not any particular need  to go out and dance, drink and meet someone. She did agree sometimes though, when Tenten’s puppy eyes got to hard to bear and Sora had a sleepover. It was usually okay, but Hinata really couldn't stand strangers hands on her body, so she usually danced with Tenten, and excused herself or turned down those who asked to dance with her. 

Hinata shrugged, trying to avoid the conversation instead of actually agnolishing the suggestion. She really knew better, Tenten would never let her get away with something like this but Hinata could try. She took up another pile of books and started pricetaging them. Tenten watched her for a while before talking again. 

“You know you’re still in your twenties right? That you don’t have to sit at home knitting sweaters and look at old reruns.” 

Hinata gave a her friend a soft look, just about to argue that she did not look at reruns of anything since the tv had been broken for months. Before she had the chance, her friend piped up again. 

“Come on Hinata. You know I love that kid but it won’t hurt you to get out and talk to some adults some time. You’re a great mom, and you always put him first. Can’t you do something fun now that he’s away?” She moved across the floor of the shop and hopped up to sit on the counter as Hinata moved around it to place the new books on shelves.  She really wanted to point out that going out dancing was not what she did for fun.

“I have  house to scrape and paint while he’s gone.” Hinata wiggled the book in her hand in between two of the same kind on the middle shelf. 

“Fine, I’ll come paint and you come with me and dance. Deal?” Tenten asked with a big smile and then added; “And go to the festival!”

Hinata took a deep breath and despite her better judgment she sighed and nodded. Tenten had done a lot for them throughout the years. She could sacrifice a few nights to go out with her if that's what she wanted. 

“Fine.” 

Tenten smiled victoriously, dangling her feet at the counter.  

“When do you have to to go pick him up?” 

“After lunch. I’ll go pick him and Tasha up with their bags and drop them of at the bus.” Hinata answers, a frown forming on her face. Tenten seemed to notice because her smile turned tender, head leaning to the left. 

“It will be fine Hinata. He’s a good strong kid.” Tenten assured her, echoing her thoughts from earlier.

“I know.” Hinata nodded, frown not loosening as the worry tugged in her stomach.  Tenten jumped off the counter and headed towards the stairwell that lead to their upstairs storage. 

“I’ll go up and see if I can find that tea you wanted Kurenai to order last time, it should have arrived with last night's delivery. Maybe tasting it will make you feel better.” Tenten started taking the stairs two steps at a time. The tugging worry loosened a little and she nodded to herself as she continued to place books on the shelves, listening to Tenten rummaging around upstairs. 

Tenten were really Hinata's only friend since she came running from her old life to the small town. They had both worked at the shop for almost ten years and they were a good team. Tenten where loud and temperamental too Hinata’s calm and retracted personality. She was a force, filled with life and laughter and always got herself caught in strange situations that she found creative ways to get out of. Their life differentiated a lot as Hinata's life were slow  and filled with routines. All to ensure she and Sora got by and that he got a loving, good environment to grow up in. A shudder ran down her spine at the lack of love she had felt during her upbringing, something she had vowed to herself and to her unborn baby that they would never have to experience as she sat on that first train, leaving Konoha. 

“What was that name of that tea!!?” Tenten yelled from on-top of the stairs, much louder than was needed and Hinata could help the laughter that bubbled up inside her at her friends silliness. Before she could answer, the doorbell chimed and she turned from the shelf to great the new customer. 

It was a man her age, tall with broad shoulders and a slender waist. His blond short hair stood practically straight up. He looked up and Hinatas words of welcome died in her throat because she knew those eyes, blue like the sea and warm like comfort. She knew those lips, used to daydream about what they would feel like against her own, soft and wet. Used to live for them to spread into a bright smile. She knew that chin and jaw and cheekbones and the way his hair used to stand on end when he rubbed his neck when he was nervous. The way his forehead would crease when he concentrated on something he couldn't grasp in school. Always trying, always fighting. Filled to the brim with sunshine, filled to the brim with kindness. 

Naruto. 

He was taller now, bigger and broader. The spiky blond hair was shorter, cut close to the scalp showing of more of his handsome face. A man, no longer a boy. Breathtaking beautiful. 

They just stared at each other, the moment stretching into an eternity. Her heart pounded harder than it ever had, thundering in her chest as if it was trying to break free. A dull ache overcame her of the physical representation of how long it really has been since she last saw him. How far away she’s come, and yet not far enough. 

“Hinata.” He whispered, barely hearable over the sound of the Mumford and Son’s song playing in the store. As if noise to loud would make her disappear again. 

Naruto was just staring at her, jaw slacked and eyes wide as saucers. Fear raised up in her throat and she wondered if she should run. Try to get away. Up-root and disappear again. She could probably make it to the back door before anyone could realize what was happening. 

Before she had any chance to move or even breath Naruto’s lips spread into that lovely grin land  _ oh god it’s still boyish _ and he closed the distance between them, suddenly rushed forward and Hinata’s brain couldn't keep up with the change of pace from slow motion to ultra speed as his arms wraped around her waist, her arms coming up almost on reflex around his neck.  _ This is the sixth,  _ her min supplements her with and  _ oh no _ she had though she forgot about the mental hug counter she kept. 

“Hinata.” He breathed, mouth so close to her ear that his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin on her jaw, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. It has been almost a decade and this hadn’t changed. The way he still made her body egnite, mind come to a stop. Breath coming up short and head feeling dizzy with emotion and lack of oxygen. He held her so tight, like she would slip away if he let go. 

She doesn’t know how long he held her, toes lifted from the floor, hanging in his arms. It took awhile for her to find her breathing again, nose filling with the smell of him, musky and sweet and so good. He carefully sat her down, her knees buckling as she tried to find her balance, grabbing his upper arms just so not to tumble over. 

“Woah, don’t faint okay?” He said in that teasing tone and it was almost enough to send her over and actually lose consciousness. It was so much like it used to, and yet not at all. 

“Naruto.” She finally managed to push out, locking eyes with him again.

His smile widened and pain boomed in her chest because she had missed him, so heartbreakingly much. Seeing him reminded her of all of the things he did for her, all of the warmth and love he showed. It brought back daydreams and notebook doodles of ‘Hinata Uzumaki’. It brought back memories of the hurt after confessing and not hearing those words back, of the jumbled memories of that night. Of their friends and her sister and everything she has pushed deep deep down where she alone couldn't dig it up from. 

“Hi.” He said, looking at her like she was one of the wonders of the world. Like he’d been searching for her for years. She needed to create some space between them, get some room to breath. Releasing his arms, she took a step back. 

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” She asked, trying to steady her breathing. 

“What am I doing here? Hinata what are you doing here!?” He asked with laughter in his voice, like she hadn't been living there, working in this shop for almost a decade. But of course, he didn't know that.  

“I work here.” She said dumbly, like that explained everything or anything at all about where she’s been or why. 

“Really? Is this where you’ve been all this time? It’s been forever, I can’t even believe that you’re here. Yesh Hinata I’ve missed you so much you have no idea. I can’t believe this! This feels crazy. So surreal I mean they said you-.” Naruto started and then snapped his mouth shut, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He was warm, always so warm. 

Well. Maybe some things had changed in the years she’d been away. Naruto never had been able to stop a train of thought before. She wondered what they said, what her parents conjured up to keep the family name clean. She considered asking, but decided against it. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know. 

“I found it!” Tenten called out from on top of the stairs and Hinata’s eyes snapped up to met her friend’s in the same second that Tenten took in the scene transpiring in the shop. Her expression went from confused to shock to something stone hard. “What is this?” Tenten asked, nodding towards their joined hands as she made her way down the stairs. Hinata snapped her hand back, eyes focused on Tenten as she tried to get her mind to work properly. Naruto beat her to it. 

“Hi! I’m Naruto. Hinata and I went to school together.” He explained, reaching a hand out. Tenten still looked very questioning but she took Naruto’s hand and shook it. 

“Tenten, I work here.” She answered.

“Awsome. Nice to meet you!” Naruto said, turning his entire attention back to Hinata. “I can’t believe this. I just. Wow. I’m so happy Hinata, believe it. “ 

His old catchphrase made her heart ache at the familiarity of it. She had no idea what to say, to shocked by the unexpected situation. His eyes were still so blue she felt she could drown in them. Maybe she had. 

“Hinata! Can you come back here?” Kurenai shouted from the back storage area making all three of them jump. 

“I can do.” Tenten started but Hinata shook her head. 

“No. No I should-.” She started, turning back to Naruto. His smile had fallen a little, rubbing the back of his neck, just like he always did when he was nervous. 

“Oh yeah. I shouldn't keep you from your work just-. Ehm-. Do you have pen and paper?” he asked. 

Hinata scanned the register counter and then picked up a post it and a pen next to the computer and handed it over. A fond smile spread over his face as he took it. 

“Purple, just like you.” He commented about the color of the post it. Her cheeks flamed at the comment, looking down at her lilac hoodie. He leaned over the counter, hastily scribbled down a row of number before handing it back over. 

“Call me okay. I’m around here for a while.” He said before closing the distance again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  _ Hug number seven,  _ her mind supplied. 

“Okay.” She agreed, not really sure why or how but Naruto’s smiled brightened as he backed towards the exit. 

_ “ _ Okay.” He echoed. “Bye.” 

 

As soon as Naruto was out of the shop Tenten had thrown herself at the door, flipping the sign to ‘Closed’ and yelled for Kurenai to get her butt out into the store before sitting herself down across from Hinata, who had slowly slid down into a sitting position on the floor. As soon as Kurenai came out, Tenten ordered her back to the kitchen to get some tea. Kurenai had looked between her two employees and then turned on her heal only to come back two minutes later with a cup of green tea, just as ordered. She really was a saint. 

Hinata didn't need to say to much as Tenten told Kurenai that someone who Hinata had went to school with had come to the shop. They both knew Hinata had runaway from everything to be able to keep Sora and that she hadn't had any contact with anyone since then. Even if Hinata had sent Kiba some letters over the years, she never told them. It was easier this way, keeping as much distance between her two life’s as possible. 

Hinata had told Tenten about Naruto a few years ago, after endless pestering and a few too many glasses of wine. The realization came to Tenten as they waited for the tea, frown deepening. 

“Why was he here? Was he looking for you?” Tenten asked, still perched on the floor. Kurenai was leaning against the counter next to her, worried expression on her face. 

“I don’t know I-. I think it was just a coincidence? “ Hinata said, still trying to grasp the situation. For so many years she had kept hidden and after years of feeling skittish she had been lulled into security, thinking that no one would ever find her here. The realization that that life was still there, that the people she left might be looking for her or missing her hit her as hard as a brick wall. At the same time she felt exposed, like any second now Hiashi Hyuga could walk thru those doors. 

“What are you going to do Hinata?” Kurenai asked. 

“I-I don’t know. I-. I guess I have to explain to him. Hope he understands. Hope he doesn't-.” 

“You think he would do that? That he would tell?” Tenten asked, voice stone hard. 

Hinata didn't think that, not if she explained or asked Naruto not to. But at the same time he didn't owe her anything. She was the one who had run away from everything without a word. What right did she have to ask things of him, demand things? 

 

After sitting on the floor for an unknown amount of time, to then stare at herself in the bathroom mirror for an unknown amount of time, Hinata left work to go pick up Sora’s lugade and drive up to Tasha's house to pick the kids up. Sora and Tasha had been best friends for years and Hinata found comfort in the fact that Sora would have someone he felt so secure with him while he was away. They would meet his other friend Minato by the bus.  

Sora hugged her hard after they had pushed his luggage in with the others, waiting to board the bus. She couldn't help herself as she leaned down and kissed his hair to which he stepped away and ruffled the black tousles, soft pink blush dusting his cheeks. 

It felt strange, realizing that he was becoming that age where it was embarrassing to be hugged by his mother. But Sora leaned in again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Don’t miss me to much mom. I’ll be back before you know it.” He said before stepping back, waiving with a big smile as he ran to his friend waiting by the bus. She waved back as the kid’s got on the bus, watching as it drove away. 

She walked back to the car, driving home on know roads lined with birch and pine trees, the road snaking around the lakes edge. The road felt longer than it had in a long time. Her thoughts were bouncing around, making it hard to concentrate on driving. Memories of Naruto’s warm hands on her skin as he took her hand in the store being replaced by the hurtful memory of their conversation at Ino’s party. His subtle rejection, the burning feeling of the vodka as she chugged it down afterwards, the heavy darkness that followed. 

Hinata sighed and leaned her head back against the car’s headrest. She would go home, do some house chores, swim herself exhausted in the lake and then go to bed. Hopefully without nightmares. 

Contacting Naruto would have to wait, at least until she could reel in all the feelings today's meeting had surged up and she knew how to explain herself. Maybe till tomorrow. Maybe even longer. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Hinata like Naruto has enough chill to wait that long for you to contact him. Not that much has changed.   
> Spoiler; Naruto has no chill. (this should come as no surprise to anyone). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else Ive written or just in general, send me a message or choose a number on the   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	5. Reflection and Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you're Uzumaki Naruto and just found your long lost friend again? 
> 
> Take them shopping of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched the fight with Pain this week and it just hurt so much. Hinata is just so so brave and she just goes out there ready to die because she loves Naruto so much. And the way Naruto screams after her is just heartbreaking, aaah.  
> Its good everything turns out alright in the end, my heart couldn't bare it otherwise. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter of this story - Naruto (as promised) having no chill and no intentions of waiting now that he has finally found Hinata again.

Naruto had a hard time grasping this new reality. He had found her. He. Had. Found. Her. After years and years of checking every social media, every contact information site, trying to find information through his work. It had all been dead ends. But he never stopped, convinced that she couldn't be dead, she wouldn't be gone. And he was right, just hours ago he had held her. Felt her warmth in his hands. Seen her beautiful eyes and heard her amazing voice and it was so great and totally and completely confusing. He had been so preoccupied that he had driven straight home, forgetting to shop for groceries.

He had hated to walk away, afraid that she would disappear again, that she wouldn't call. That this would be the last time he ever saw her. But he couldn't stay. He had seen the panic in her eyes, something he had never seen before.  She was clearly shocked by him accidentally walking into her life. But there was an itch under his skin, a fear crawling and creeping. What if she disappeared again? 

Naruto had been an idiot. For years and years he had been a blind moron. He wished he could go back and kick his teenage self in the shins, tell him to open his eyes. 

They had gone to the same school from primary school but it wasn't until high school they had started hanging out, part of the same large loud group of friends. She was quiet and appeared shy, always blushing when he spoke to her directly. The first year of their friendship he had though she was super weird, but he did like weird so he didn't mind. 

As the second year came and went, something changed. They were still a big group but he found himself hanging out around Hinata more and more. She was really the only one who listened to all of his ramblings and his plans about the future while others just rolled their eyes. She asked questions that made him think things from new perspectives and she challenged him to evolve. He hadn't seen it then, too preoccupied with trying to get others to validate him, desperate for recognition.

He could blame the foster system, or that he had no real grown ups around to teach him or the fact that he was a kid but really, if he had just stopped and looked, maybe he could have  done better, been better. It took years before he realized that the huge crush he was holding on Sakura was no more than a kid wanting the shiniest toy. Sakura was pretty and popular and he, in his validation seeking mind had thought that if he got THAT girl, everyone would recognize him. He was in love with the fantasy of the prettiest girl, not the girl herself. 

Right before Hinata disappeared Ino had held a huge birthday party, and basically everyone from their  high school and some from the local college had been there. Hinata had been drinking and he had been half the man he was today he would have seen the severity in that, because Hinata never drank. When she came over to him, leaning against the fence he was sitting on, he should have paid more attention. He should have stopped thinking about chasing Sakura and listen to his friend when she started talking, eyes locked on something far away. 

He doesn't remember most of it now, even if he has played the memory over and over again in his mind. Something about how she admired him, that she though that he was beautiful, that she held the deepest affection for him. He, in his tipsy state, had simply smiled, thanked her and asked if she knew where Sakura was. Idiot. He had been an idiot. 

They haden't talked after that. He had gotten the feeling that she had been avoiding him and a few weeks after the partly she was gone. Through the years, he couldn't help but feel like maybe, maybe it was his fault. He had asked Sasuke once but the mooron to best friend has simply raised an eyebrow and called him self centered. 

He should apologize, for that time and how he had ambushed her at the store. Even if he had simply happened to walk in there and found her, she had looked so terrified. He never wanted to be the cause of that. 

Since the woman at the coffee shop had said that one of the girls who worked in the book store lived out here he had figured out that the woman he saw that morning probably had been Hinata. His best bed to find here would be there.

He walked up the gravel path that led from the gravel road to the small timber cottage. It was lined with rose bushes, purple and pink flowers looking just about ready to bloom. The house was otherwise surrounded by grass and the yard lead all the way down to the water and the private bridge he could see from his balcony. It all looked well kept, even though the house was in need of a paint job and the car in the driveway was older than he was. 

He walked up to the wooden door and knocked twice, a soft ‘Coming!’ heard from inside. The door swung open, revealing Hinata in a soft purple hoodie and worn jeans shorts with her hair up in a bun on her head. She was really beautiful. He hadn't really thought about it in the store, to caught up in the moment. But now, now he could.  Her mouth fell open at the sight of him and he smiled his brightest smile, squaring his shoulders.

“Hinata! Hi!” He greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. She blinked a couple of times before her jaw snapped shut.

“Hi, Naruto. You keep surprising me today.” She said, hands folding in front of her.

“Yeah.” He said, scratching his neck as butterflies surged in his stomach. He didn’t usually get nervous around people. What was this? What is just because she had been gone for so long? 

“Why are you here Naruto?” She asked, head tilting slightly. She looked so much like she had when they were in school. Back straight, shoulders pushed down and eyes cast slightly down. Propper, polite and submissive. Naruto hated it. 

“Outside your door or in this town?” He asked laughing nervously.  She shoulders relaxed a little as her smile grew more genuine. 

“Both, I suppose.” 

“Well, why I’m in this town is a long and crazy story but why im outside your door is a little easier. My house is the one at the end of the road, one of the women working at the café next to the store said one of the girls in the bookshop lived out here, I took a chance. I really wanted to apologize if I scared you. I want suspecting running in to you and-.”  _ how could I have known, I’ve looked for you for years without a trace and then I find you in a bookstore in the town my parents left me a house in.  _ “- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or trouble you. You seemed really surprised and not really happy to semed so I just wanted to say. That. I’m sorry.” 

Hinata’s face turned in to a frown as she shook her head, a few stands of her hair falling out of the bun on her head. 

“I’m sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just surprised. Please forgive me.” She said, eyes a little gentler now. 

“Oh okay. Yeah I get that, I was surprised too.” He echoed.  “Hey, you doing anything right now? I really need to get some food because I don’t have any, but I don’t know where the store is. Would you come with me?” He hoped it wouldn't be to much. He just didn't want to let her out of his sight now, desperate to know what happened, why she was here, who she was now. Hinata’s eyebrows raised as her mouth formed a soft ‘o’. 

“Ehm, yea sure I could-. I could help you with that.” She answered after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. 

“Perfect! You’re such a lifesaver Hinata! I have an entire gang of people coming tomorrow who will expect me to feed them.” He confided. 

“I just need to change first. Come in.” She said, stepping back, letting him follow her into the small house. The hallway had the thick timber the wall was constructed by visible, painted in a warm white color. The floor was covered in big gray stone plates.

“Make yourself at home while I-.” She said waving for him towards a light room to his left as she darted down a small hallway in the opposite direction. Naruto walked into what revealed itself to be a living room with a kitchen in the first left corner. The room was also painted in a soft white color, light wooden floor. On the right side of the room, floor to ceiling windows showed a small stone porch and the stunning view of the lake. In one corner was a stone fireplace, lined with chopped wood. A shelf was filled with toys, books and pictures and Naruto stepped up, eyeing it curiously. 

One of the picture frames showed Hinata with the woman at the store, Tenten, and a couple standing behind them. The one next to it showed a smiling Hinata, a boy with her delicate features, dark hair and big grin. He was stuck with the memory of the scene he saw this morning, with the boy who kept diving of the floater. He had called her mom right? Was he her son? Was she married? He scanned the other photos in the shelf, not finding any that showed her with anybody else but the people in the first two photos. 

It looked like a very different life from the one she had left in Konoha, filled with friends and people and life. This life seemed quiet and slow. Sheltered and, maybe a little lonely. 

“I'm ready.” She called, stepping into the room. She was in a pair of long black pants and a lilac soft sweater, dark hair hanging over one of her shoulders. 

“Is this the woman in the store?” Naruto asked, really wanting to ask her about the boy. Hinata stepped closer, eyeing the photo he pointed at. 

“Yes. That’s Tenten.” She confirmed. Naruto hummed and pointed to the photo with the middle aged couple.

“And those?”

A small smile tugged at her lips as she leaned in to look at the photo.

“That’s Kurenai and Asuma, they own the store. It was Kurenai's parents that owned this house.” 

“Oh! That means her mom took care of my house! I’ll have to talk to her, thank her.” Naruto said, smiling brightly. “Have you lived here since she passed away?” 

“Yes. Almost four years now.”

“Do you like it?” He asked, not knowing if he would like the answer either way. 

Hinata nodded, looking back towards the photos. 

“It fits us better than the apartment in the city.” She said. “So do you want to take my car or-?” She asked.

“Oh no, let’s go back and get mine.” He said as they started walking out of the house. 

“How did you get a house here? It’s pretty far from Konoha.” Hinata commented as they moved down the gravel road. He looked at her, shoulders still tense and eyes froward.

“Apparently my parents bought it when I was little, before the accident. “ He explained. He saw her turn her head towards him as he kept his eyes forward. He took a deep breath, hoping that if he opened up, maybe she would to. She were always amazing at being there for him after all. 

“It was so strange turning eighteen. It’s still weird. I was a too loud, too rude and too troublesome kid who no forster parents wanted. Then suddenly I’m inheriting a lot of money and the possibility to do whatever I wanted in life. “ He admitted. It had been so hard, being handed so much with no experience in how to take care of it. 

She stopped and then he stopped, looking back at her. Her jaw was set and on of her fists were slightly clenched at her side, eyes far in the distance.    
“Hinata wha-?” He started but was interrupted by her as she kept her gaze steady.

“It was always so unfair how they all treated you. You were so kind, did so much good, and yet no one acknowledged you. They all tried to push you down. The foster kids, the teachers, the other kids.” She shook her head, dark hair dancing around it as she did. 

Naruto couldn't help but smile. This was the Hinata he knew. Strong, kind and selfless. She had always only seen the good in him, supported and cheered him on when everybody else only called him a waist of breath. Most people seemed to think that just because Hinata was quiet and not mean she was weak. Naruto knew better. Strength like her’s was hard to come by. The kind that grows on love, even though the giver has known pain. Warm and bright and giving. His Hinata.  _ Woah  _ ‘his’ _ Hinata, where did that come from?  _ He shook himself a little, hoping that the twitch in his fingers to reach out and touch her cheek would subdue. It didn't. Insted, he smiled, as bright as he could.

“You always believed in me. Thank you.”

 

On their way in to town Naruto told her about his plans of staying for two months, about the renovation of the house. In turn, Hinata pointed out good beaches and walking trails he could hike. When they came into the city she directed him to the grocery store. 

As the drive went one, he could see her shoulders starting to drop, jaw relaxed. He hoped she was feeling more comfortable around him, not like a scared animal ready to bolt at any second. As they arrived and stepped out of the car she could see her take a deep breath, determination in her eyes. He wondered what she had decided, if something would change now. 

“So, how many are we shopping for?” She asked, smiling brightly at him. Naruto felt like the breath got knocked out of him as he took it in. She looked relaxed now, smiling like she used to. He felt his cheeks heat up and an uninhibited smile spread on his lips. She was breathtaking. The itch in his hand returned as they walked side by side towards the shop, grabbing a cart on the way. 

Naruto had never been a tactile person. The therapists he met during foster care evaluations said it was because he had never had parents or family who touched him. He almost never initiated physical contact, so why was the pull to touch her so overwhelming?

“For the first week we’ll be about six people. It’s all the old high school gang basicly, so you know they eat a lot - especially Choji and Kiba.” Naruto joked, chuckling nervously as he turned to see her reaction, hoping that she would not tense up again. It looked like she was holding her breath for a second before slowly releasing it, relaxed once more when she turned to him. 

“Alright. So if things haven't changed too much I’m guessing that you’re going to need a lot of fruit and vegetables for Shikamaru, if he’s coming?” Hinata asked as they stepped into the shop, the vibrant colors of the vegetable shelf surrounding them as they walked through the automatic doors. 

“We’re all adults now Hinata, even Sasuke eats vegetables.” Naruto teased and a cute pink blush spread on her cheekbones, smile prominent on her lips.

“Really, even Kiba?” She teased back.

“I said adults not miracle workers.” Naruto answered, bumping his shoulder against hers. There was this tugging in his stomach. A need to be close to her, to feel her against his skin. He squashed them down, stepping half a step away from her as he started telling her a story about when part of the gang went to a vegetarian restaurant a few years ago and Kiba had left only to send them pictures from the local McDonalds. Hinata rolled her eyes but her smile stayed on her face, bright and earnest. 

Cart filled with whatever a gang of twenty eight year olds could need for a week, they made their way over to the bread shelf, Hinata adding a couple more than Naruto had, claiming that Ino ate sandwiches in the middle of the night in secret. He couldn’t believe she still remembered things like that. 

As they continued over to meat, a few people greeted Hinata and she smiled back, politely. A guy working the cured meat station waved. They stop by the beef part, Naruto lifting down barbecue meat into the filling cart.

“So, that enough for Choji, I think,” she said, eyeing all the meat. Naruto simply nodded as they continued to produce and milk. Hinata remembered Ino was lactose intolerant and placed a few crates of lactose free milk into the cart. 

“So, Sakura usually needs a lot of candy to keep her mood up. I don’t have any answers for Sasuke though. Have you found a way to lighten his mood yet?” Hinata asked, reaching up to grab some chocolates. Naruto couldn't help but look as her shirt rode up a litte, exposing the milky skin on her hip.

“A couple of beers usually makes him sigh more quietly and roll his eyes a little less” Naturo joked and Hinata threw him a smile over her shoulder as she reached for another bag. 

“But honestly he’s been a lot better since he and Sakura got together, even more so after they got married. “

Hinata stopped reaching, sinking down from her position on her toes as she looked at him, mouth falling open a little. Memories from that party at Ino’s almost ten years ago played in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if something similar was playing in hers. The shocked expression turned to worry and she stepped a little closer, hand coming up as if she wanted to reach out and comfort him. It fell down to her side before it reached him. 

“I’m sorry. I know you-.” she started, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, mouth set. “- I know you were hoping for something different. Another outcome. “ 

Naruto’s hand came up to scratch the back of his neck, nervously. Whatever he said next needed to be honest and true. Hinata still lived in the reality that the rest of them were in ten years ago. For her, nothing between the members of the gang had changed. But they had all grown up, changed and evolved. Sakura and Sasuke marriage was only a small part of that.  

“Yeah well, I know I was pretty hung up on her when we were younger. Truthfully I think I was more in love with the idea of her than anything else. I also enjoyed the friendly rivalry with Sasuke. It all feels quite dumb now. Hopefully I’ve grown up and become smarter since then,” he smiled at her, reaching up to grab another bag of candy to give her a chance to sort everything out. When he looked back, there were a pink blush on her cheeks and a more delicate smile on her face. Naruto let out a relieved sigh. 

“So is there any point in looking at the coffee or tea here or are you just going to point out everything that's wrong with all of them?” He teased. 

Hinata smiled again, a little bashful this time. 

“Let’s swing by the shop instead,” she said. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all that cuteness. I love them so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Asking for things that should have been yours in the first place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata try to get to know each other again, realising how much time has passed, and how little that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, they give life to my writing. I hope you enjoy.

After a visit to the now closed and empty tea and coffee shop they had the car packed with groceries, a mountain of tea and coffee plus a book that Hinata had insisted that he should read. He had not been allowed to pay for anything.  She had looked unbelievably stern when she had caught him trying to tuck some money under the register to cover the cost. Is was an expression he hadn't seen on her before. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something she had learned by being a mom. If she was one. Curiosity tugged in him but they were having such a good time he didn't want to ruin the mood by asking invasive questions. Or make her retract back into her shell. He hated the feeling. He had never been afraid of showing what he felt or was thinking before. He didn't want to hide. But he had searched for her for so long, could he be blamed for being terrified of it happening again?

When she had disappeared he had been worried sick. Thoughts of what could have happened plagued him as they searched. Had she been taken? Had someone hurt her? Had she ran away? Why didn't the police find anything?

Then he started playing their interactions over and over again in his head and he had zoned in on that night at Ino’s party because after that something had changed. He had tried to remember as much of the conversation that he could and when he thought about it again, a sinking feeling filled his stomach. Had there been more to her words than he had understood at the time. Had she opened her heart only for him to squash it. He hadn't understood what it might have meant, like an idiot. A complete idiot. Understanding had dawned on him years later, in college, when another girl said similar things about another guy in their class. A new wave of trying to find her had bloomed in him, a urge to apologize, to fix what he did. To make sure she was okay. 

He realized other things as well. How much she had always supported him, carried him when he was upset or needed encouragement. How cute her giggles were, how he had loved trying to bring them out of her. How much he truly missed having her around. How beautiful she was. 

Looking back at their interactions when he grew up he could see how she always put everyone else's needs in front of her own, how she took care of everyone, even those who didn't deserve it. She respected her family and treated them with respect, even if Naruto never understood their ways or the way they treated each other. He didn’t have a lot of experience with family but Hinats always seemed closed of and cold in comparison to other, like Sakura’s or Shikamaru’s. 

He saw her strength too, standing up for others and what she believed in. Countless times when teachers or other kids had said things about him that were less than kind she always stood up for him, defended him. It was insane that he didn't see the value in that before it disappeared. 

He had told himself he needed to find her to make sure she was okay, to apologize. He had not been prepared for all these butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her or the warmness that spread in his chest when she smiled. He tried to convince himself that he was just happy she was okay, relieved that she was alive and well. But a small voice in the back of his head whispered that there was something else. Something more than that. 

 

Hinata smiled at him as they drove down to the driveway of his house. The big red house with white corners and windowsills towered over them in front of them as they stepped out of the car on to the stone flagged driveway that lead all the way up to the house. She looked at the house, then back at him and then towards the road that lead back to her house. He didn't want her to go, wanted to keep her close as long as he could. 

“Help me get these inside?” He asked as he opened the trunk of the car, motioning towards the grocery bags. Hinata complied, grabbing a few bags before following him in to the house.

“Wow Hinata, so strong,” He teased and hinata rolled her eyes, grabbing another bag out of the trunk. 

The entire house had been renovated, sleek surfaces and light colors met them as they toed of their shoes in the hallway, walking past the dining room table over to the open space kitchen. They put the grocery bags down and he asked her to make herself at home before he darted out to get the last bags.  

When he re-entered he found Hinata in the middle of the room, turned towards the windows that faced the lake. The evening light shined in, casting a soft light that shone through her dark hair. She looked ethereal as is shone. She didn’t seem to have noticed him coming back in so he allowed himself to simply look at her for a minute. He wished he could see her face, know if she had those beautiful eyes closed in relaxation, basking in the warmth of the evening sun. The tingling warm feeling came back nad spread from his chest and traveled thought him like vines growing, bold and strong. An impulse to walk up and wrapped his arms around her surged. What was happening? What was this feeling?

He had dated during college, short relationships and small crushes but nothing like this. Nothing that made him long to touch like this. Like he was touchstared for her. Needed her skin against his. Craved her touch. No one that made him feel like his hands belonged in hers, and he hadn't even held them. It was all strange. He shook his head. He had no right to her or her body. It was just him being stupid.

Hinata turned and as she  spotted him she smiled. Naruto felt like his stomach did a hundred somersaults in the span of a second. 

“My view is better,” She teased and he couldn't help but smile back at her, walking over to put the final bags down in the kitchen. 

“Really? I didn’t look when I was over. You’ll have to show me sometime.” He answered, looking around at all the food. “You hungry? Still love Ramen?” Hinata’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You remember?” She asked and he simply smiled back as he started putting away the groceries, leaving the ingredients for their meal. “Does this mean you’ve learned how to cook?” She asked as she walked over to him. 

He motioned to one of the bar stools next to the kitchen island and she sat down, eyes still wide as he started the kettle and put away the last of the food. As soon as the water was warm he poured her a cup of tea from one of the kinds she had recommended. He told her about his years at college, having to get by on basically nothing, trying to save as much of his inheritance as possible. How he learned how to cook in the dorm room. Went on and on about his teachers and exams as he cooked, boiling broth and preparing the noodles. Hinata listened with rapt attention, hands wrapped around the steaming teacup. 

“So you’re a journalist now?” She asked.

“Yeah. It feels super strange but I’ve always been good at talking to people and somehow I seem to have a nack for finding those who have something to say, “ Naruto explained. 

“Sora’s like that too,” She said, small private smile playing on her lips. 

“Sora?” 

“My son,” Hinata explained, looking down into the cup. The food was done so Naruto started filling bowls with it. 

“The one in the pictures in your house?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, that’s him. He’s always walking up to people, talking to them asking questions. He’s very outgoing and curious. He gets me in a lot of trouble,” Hinata said, still smiling. 

“He sounds like a good kid,” Naruto said, desperate for more information but not sure how to ask, what to ask. He held up the bowls, nodding towards the sundeck.

“Wanna eat outside?” 

Hinata nodded and they both made their way out, sitting down opposite each other in the couches on the sundeck.

“This looks great,” She said and Naruto boomed with pride. She turned the plate, eyeing it suspiciously. 

“Nervous?” He asked, chuckeling. 

Hinata smiled but leaned in, pulling up some of the noodles with her chopsticks and bringing it to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she chewed and after she swallowed her mouth opened in to a big grin. 

“It’s delicious!” 

“Don’t sound so surprised!” He scolded, finally reaching for his own chopsticks to start eating. 

“Sorry, sometimes I forget that it’s been almost ten years for you too.” She admitted, something painful crossing her face as she continued to eat. Their eyes met and before he could stop himself, desperate to remove the pain from her eyes he said;

“I missed you, Hinata. So much.”

Even if the hurt lingered in her eyes, a pink flush dusted her cheeks and that soft smile came back. “I missed you to Naruto.” 

He smiled, beyond himself from such a simple declaration. He wanted to know everything about what had happened since they last saw each other. It seemed there was an obvious place to start. 

“So, tell me about Sora.” 

Hinata lit up and as they ate she told Naruto about how stubborn her son was, that he was forward in a way that she could never understand. How he was kind and caring, to no surprise to Naruto. If someone like Hinata raised you, how could you be something else? She told him about how Sora was excellent at math but struggled with some gramatics in school. How he got along with everyone but had two really close friends who lived in the area. How he and Tenten always pranked Kurenai and Asuma when they got together. How he had the bakers working close to the bookshop wrapped around his little finger. That led to her remembering how Naruto used to steal second desserts whenever they got them in school and that lead into reminiscing about their school years and things they had done together. 

“You wanna see what everyone looks like now?” Naruto asked, pulling out his phone. Hinata bit her lip for a second before nodding and Naruto stood, moving over to sit down next to her. Their thighs accidently brushed and a sparks tingled across his skin. Hinata didn’t move away, so Naturo relaxed, opening the photo app on his phone. 

He started from the top, showing pictures he had saved from graduation, various pictures of the group of friends smiling and happy. Pictures of vacations they had taken together. Different parts of the group visiting different colleges where one or more out of the group of friends were attending. Hinata was leaning closer now, probably to get a better look of the numerous photos. Their sides pressed softly against each other. He tried not to focus too much on it and continued to the next photo.

“Sakura and Ino are studying medicine at the same school.” He explained, picture of the two girls posing in front of the big stone building of their college. “Ino’s a year behind Sakura since she, Shikamaru and Choji traveled around europe for a year after High School.“ He scrolled to a new picture. This one showing Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari sitting on a couch in a small dorm room.    
“This is Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend. He met her studying some sort of strategic something. None of us has any idea what it is he works with. Sounds super complicated. The education was up north, so when we visited we used to go skiing and stuff.” 

He kept showing her pictures. Telling her about him and Kiba studining in Konoha while Saskue was studying law so he could work his way into the family business, about Sasuke and Sakura’s wedding, Sakura’s hair lacking its usual pink color.

“She dyed her hair?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, for a few years. She said it was because no one took her seriously as a doctor. She dyed it back a few years later, claiming she didn’t care what anyone else thought.” He smiled at the memory, Sakura coming in looking smug as she flipped the now pink agian hair. 

“I’m glad, I always felt the pink suited her.” 

He turned to look at her, so close now. The sun was setting and the dropping temperature was becoming noticeable. A visible shiver ran through her.

“Are you cold? Do you wanna head inside?” He asked. 

“Yeah, could you show me the rest of the house?”

He picked up the empty bowls and he smiled as he saw that she had eaten all of the food he had prepared. The walked inside and disposed of the dishes, Hinata carrying the tea cups. They walked through the kitchen and seating area, over to the couches and then back to the hallway. He showed the big bathroom with both bathtub and shower before stepping over to the stairs, beaming at all the compliments Hinata kept giving the house, the renovation and Naruto's hard work as they walked upstairs.

A narrow hallway led from the stairs towards a white wooden door. The hallway was lined by a number of doors, leading to guest bedrooms. The door on the far end was Naruto’s own bedroom. 

It was a big room, far wall covered in glass windows and a glass door leading out to the balcony he had stood on that morning, seeing her for the first time in almost a decade. He could hardly believe it hadn't even been a day. He smiled to himself when he looked back at her, telling her about the choice to change the windows to get a better view. 

The walls were a dark blue, furniture and curtains a contrasting white. Along one of the walls stood a dresser and two arm chairs, on the other a door into a private bathroom. In the middle of the room stood a king size bed, soft and plush. 

“It’s beautiful Naruto. Truly, “ she said as she walked around, stopping in front of the big windows. It was completely dark outside now, the only light being the sofly dimmed one from the bedroom pendant. 

“Yeah, I think it turned out great, “ he agreed as he circled the bed on the opposite side of her, sitting down on the edge of it. He looked up at her and the warm sizzling feeling in his chest from outside returned. It was a surprising but comforting warmth. She had always made him feel safe, open up about things. When they were younger he wore his emotions much more on his sleeve. Now, he had learned to hold them in. But being around her made him feel secure, like maybe it was okay to open up, talk about things he had buried. 

“When I heard about this place I was so happy. It was like I had been given a new part of them, and now I was old enough to appreciate it. I imagined that I would come here and step through the door and it would just feel like home.” 

Hinata had turned from the window, still standing by it but now with her full attention turned towards him. Her pale eyes were warm, comforting in the coming storm, so Naruto continued. 

“But when I came, the house just felt deserted and hollow. I felt nothing at all. And then I though, that maybe if I fill it.  Make it look like a home and not a house that’s been empty for years, maybe then I’ll feel it. “ He dropped their eye contact, focusing instead on his trembling hands. His eyes were burning from unshed tears and he bit back a sob that threatened to escape. He blinked once, twice, before the tears started falling in earnest. 

The mattress beside him dipped and suddenly there were pale hands in his, fingers lacing together. Her light skin in contrast with his tanned and her small hands held a firm grip on his lagers ones. He took a deep breath to calm down. She smelled good. Like some sort of flower and citrus, but sweet. 

“I threw everything I had in to the renovation. Choose colors I thought they would like, furniture that felt like something they would choose. Deep down I knew it wouldn’t matter, that this hollow loneliness won’t go away for anything. But it felt so good to try, to hope. “ 

The tears were streaming down his face now, making it hard to speak. Another sob ripped through him and Hinata leaned closer, moving one of her hands to his back to run soothing circles between his shoulder blades. She scooted closer, pressing her hand down softly until his forehead was resting on her shoulder, her right hand placed over his heart. 

“It’s okay Naruto. It’s okay,” She whispered as he continued to cry, fabric of her shirt soaking.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the her warmth fill him. 

When he was younger he used to hid these emotions as well as he could, even if he often failed to do so. He would act out in pranks and rage, get into fights. It always gave a sense of hollow control, like he had taken charge. It felt nothing like this. This felt safe and fulfilling and so good.  His sobs quieted, breathing evened out. After what felt like forever he looked up and met her eyes, concerned, but still so warm. Like she always was, like she always had been, for him. 

“I was so scared when you disappeared. You were just gone and you are my friend and I was so scared something awful had happened to you. That some serial killer had trapped you in their basement or something.  And I couldn't stop thinking about how the last time we really talked was at Ino’s party and I was so stupid and I didn’t understand what you were saying or what I think you were trying to say and they you went away. You always gave me so much support and cared so much and I- I took it for granted. You were so important to me and it’s so selfish that I didn’t realise it until you weren’t there anymore.“

Hinata’s eyes were filled with pain and guilt and he could see how she held her breath.

“You are not allowed to apologize,” he declared. “I’m sure you had your reasons to leave. If and when you wanna talk about it I'll be here but that’s not what I want right now. I wanna apologize. I didn't appreciate what an important part of my life you were, i’m really glad I found you.” 

She still looked pained and Naruto let out a shaky breath, leaning his head back down on her shoulder. Her hand on his back started tracing patterns on his back again and none of them said anything for a long while. 

“I’m really sorry that you carry so much pain Naruto,” she whispered, breath ghosting over his ear.  He tightened his grip on her waist in answer, not knowing what more to say. 

“I’m still sorry I worried you,” she said and he could hear the small laughter in her voice as she defied his request. He pulled back, trying to eye her sternly but failing, grin spreading on his face instead. 

“Couldn't do it, could you? Couldn't just let it be, had to apologize.” 

Hinata lauged, warm and soft. It sounded amazing. 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t tell me what to do Naruto,” she answered with a smile, letting her arms fall from around his neck. He smiled back. He felt lighter now. He had forgotten how good it could feel to bare his heart like this. Hinata had shifted away from him a little, eyeing the darkness outside the window. 

“It’s getting late. I should be getting home,” Hinata said, moving to stand. 

His body moved almost on reflex, arms tightening around her waist. She looked back at him, surprise evident in her face. Naruto let his arms fall, not wanting to hold onto her unless she wanted to. His heart was pounding hard in his chest.

“Sorry. I- I just-.” He licked his lips, nervous. “Please stay.” 

Hinata looked surprised, eyes widening for a second before looking down into her lap, giving a small nod. 

“Okay,” she said. They just looked at each other for a few seconds after that, trying to find footing in this new situation they found themselves in. He saw her looking over to the bed. Shit. He should offer her a guest room. But what was the point of that when she lived just next door. The point was that it was too far away. In the next room was too far away, on the other side of the same room as him was too far away. Slowly, letting her move away if she needed to, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gesture feeling extremely intimate. 

“I just-. Only if you want to of course. It just-. I just want to hold you. Okay?” 

Hinata let out a shaky breath and he wondered what she was feeling, he wanted to know it all, sooth her worries, be the rock she could lean on as she was his. 

“Okay. I’ll- I’ll stay. Uhm, “ She said as she nodded, small smile on her lips. “I might need something to sleep in.” 

“Oh! Right!” Naruto said, bouncing of the bed so fast he almost fell on his own feet. Hinata giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck before darting over to his dresser. He rummaged around a little, not yet used to the placement of clothes. He found a an old college t-shirt.

“This good?” He asked as he turned. Hinata had risen from the edge of the bed, tapping on her phone. She looked up, smiled and accepted the clothes before returning to her phone. After a minute, she slid it back in to her pocket. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to check on Sora. He left for a summer camp today and I worry,” She shrugged.

“Oh, no worries. The kiddos come first, right?” 

“Yeah.” She agreed. 

“I’m just gonna head into the bathroom and then we can trade, okay?” He said, nodding towards the bathroom door. 

When he came back out, he handed her a toothbrush and busied himself with plugging in his phone, pulling the curtains to cover the windows and then crawl under the covers. It felt strange, waiting for her in bed. After what felt like forever, the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, taking the few steps over to the bed, sliding in under the covers, laying down on the edge of the bed. Acting on instinct, Naruto reached out, hands fidning her waist as he carefuly tuged her close. She followed willingly, until they were laying face to face, his hands around her waist and her’s resting softly against his chest. His lips danced over her forehead, her bangs tickeling his lips as he spoke. 

“Good night, Hinata.”

“Good night, Naruto.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto: Hey we just met ageing after ten years, and this is crazy, but do you wanna have a sleepover? 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up in Naruto's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art from the lovely Akrira - find them and their art here: [Akria](https://www.instagram.com/akira.doodles/)

Hinata woke, warm and comfortable with a rhythmic pounding under her ear. There was a lingering smell as well, something comforting and earthy, very unlike how her bed usually smelled. She leaned towards it, mind still hazy with sleep. The warmth underneath her felt soft, smooth. But not like fabric. Hinata pulled back, hands coming up to rub sleep from her eyes as she tired to open them in the soft morning light. The sight made all of yesterday and her current situation come crashing down on her. 

Naruto laid there, face relaxed in sleep as his breathes ghosted over her forehead as she looked up at him. His bare skin smooth under her hands, sculpted muscles visible all the way down to his hips where bright orange pyjamapants hung, same color as the shirt she was wearing. Sometime during the night, someone of them had kicked the sheets of the bed. Fear serged up in her, making her pinch her eyes close. 

She had never experienced this, woken up next to someone who wasn't her son. She had kept people at arm's length, keeping herself sheltered and safe. It had taken years for her to open up to Kurenia, Asuma and Tenten. She hadn’t let anyone in besides them. Why was this different? Why did it only take one day with Naruto to make that change. To open up and share,  break down walls she carefully had built. Was she still under his spell, the one she had been caught under when they were young. His carefree ness, his emotionalness, his open and giving heart. He had looked at her, and asked her to stay. There were no other answer for her then yes.

Why did he want her to stay? Did he do it just so they could have sex? But he hadn’t tried anything, and Naruto wasn’t like that, was he? The connection between them felt real. It felt like more than it had in high school. All day yesterday had felt warm and safe. Hinata couldn't remember ever feeling like that. What was it then, that made this feel so right?

She opened her eyes and took him in, features relaxed and lisp slightly parted, arms cradling her. A smile spread on her lips. The teenage version of her would have fainted ten times over by now. Perhaps gone into cardiac arrest. Hinata now, burned, broken and lonely. Was she just doing this because of that, the loneliness? But she had kept away from suiters before, never accepted anything close to this. This was different. This was more. 

Naruto looked peaceful now, the hurt from last night only a memory. She felt like she was being torn to pieces when he cried then, desperate for some way to console him. She could hardly believe herself as she took him into her arms. She just wanted him to feel as safe as he made her feel, to soothe his pain. She hadn’t wanted to leave, and like he had read her mind he had asked her to stay. Not in his house, not in a guest room, in his bed. But Naruto deserved better than someone who ran away, who lied, who was broken. Maybe she should just go. This was a fantasy, silly lindingering dream of something she could never have. 

The arms around her tightened and then she was pulled forward, as he shifted to his side, placing them much like they had fallen asleep yesterday; her hands on his chest, his lips against her hair. He took a deep breath and then she felt his lips part into a smile against her skin. 

“Hinata?” He whispered, as if sound would break the spell of the moment. 

She didn’t know what to answer, if she should answer. His lips ghosted over her forehead again, his fingers drawing circles on her back. 

“I’m so glad it wasn’t a dream.” He said before leaning back, gorgeous blue eyes opening and lips spreading into a wide smile as he looked at her.  The warmth in his voice and eyes dispelled some of her doubts. She shifted up, until they laid face to face. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

They just stayed like that for a second, Naruto’s face soft in the morning light. She couldn’t believe he’s real. That he’s there. That after all these years, they’re laying in the same bed. If she never get anything more than this, this is better than anything she thought she would get. His breath ghosts over her lips and her eyes dart down to his, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. The thought alone makes butterflies the size of eagles flutter in her stomach, heat creeping up her cheeks. She can’t kiss him, nothing good can come out of kissing him. And she wouldn't want to scare him off, not when she just got him back. The truth will probably do that soon enough, when she finds the courage to tell him. 

“I’m really glad you stayed.” He said and her eyes darted back to his eyes, face heating up even more as she realised she had been staring at his lips for a long time. His arms was still wrapped around her and she couldn't help feeling like she could never regret this. 

“Me too. “

His smile widened as he leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead again as her nose pressed into the hollow of this thoat, breathing him in. It was just a second before he pulled away, legs untangling from her’s as his arms left her. He stretched before sitting up, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. 

“You hungry?”

She nodded and he reached over again and for a second it felt like he might kiss her as his hand moved a stray hair behind her ear before pulling back, rolling out of bed, leaving Hinata with a pounding heart and fever hot blush. She stayed there as he patted around the bed, listening to the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing before she dared to roll over letting her legs swing for a second before placing her feet on the ground, walking over to the window. 

She pulled up the curtain open and was welcomed by the familiar sight of the lake, this time from a new angle. The person who had built the house clearly knew what they were doing as they placed the master bedroom here, view of the lake spectacular from the floor to ceiling windows. Unable to resist, she twisted the handle and walked out onto the balcony. The summer air was warm but not yet hot and she took the few steps needed to reach the balcony railing, leaning her forearms on it as she breathed in the light air. It felt like it put her mind at ease, even if it did nothing to calm the storm brewing in her thoughts. 

What happened last night, it must just have been his need to quell his loneliness, right? He had said he was lonely and she had basically crawled up in his lap. What was he supposed to do, push her off? Why had she done that? 

Because he was sad. Because it hurt to see him cry, it always had. 

Why had he asked her to stay? Because he was emotionall? Was he afraid she would runaway again? She had not yet fully processed what he had said last night, that he had missed her and that he had been scared something had happened to her. Guilt quelled in the pit of her stomach. Hinata had never thought about how her friends might react to her disappearance. It felt silly now, because they were good friends. Of course they cared. Of course they had worried. 

She let out a deep sigh, dropping her forehead on to her arms. Sure, she had harboured a major crush on him when they were younger but that was in the past, and not what she felt now, right? The butterflies in her stomach seems to disagree. 

The door opened behind her but she didn't dare to look back at him, fastening her stare at the end of the lake.  He came up to stand next to her, matching her pose, only inches apart. 

“I saw you and Sora over there yesterday morning.” Naruto said and she followed as he pointed towards her house. Sure enough, she could see their beach and the floating raft bobbing in the water. “Didn’t know it was you though. You looked happy. Sora kept shouting and laughing.” Naruto said and Hinata dared to look at him, soft smile on his face. She recalled Sora’s reaction to his birthday present and smiled as well. She hoped he was having fun at camp. She should probably try to check in again soon. 

“Like I said, he’s away on a summer camp right now. We’ve never been apart this long before. It feels strange not to have him here, like I keep forgetting something. I think I might have forgotten how to be anything else but his mother.” She confessed.

“Yeah I can hardly imagine.  Sounds rough. But I bet he’s happy to have a mom that loves him so much she wants him close. Sure he’s having a blast though.” Naruto said, playfully bumping his shoulder against her’s. 

“He saved all year for this. I'm so proud of him, sticking to his plan and really working hard to achieve his goals. He’s an amazing person. Kind and smart and so stubborn.” 

Naruto smiled, warm and bright and Hinata was trapped under the gorgeous gaze.   
“See, like I said. Lucky to have such an awesome mom. Sounds like a great kid.“ 

A warmth that always filled her when someone praised Sora creeped in and she smiled as she nodded. 

“So, I’m starving. I’ll head down and start breakfast and you can finish up and come down when you're done?” Naruto said, straightening his back. 

“Really, you can cook breakfast too?” Hinata teased and Naruto rolled his eyes as he smiled big. 

“Such little faith!” He said, putting a hand over his heart as he headed back inside, leaving Hinata giggling on the balcony. She looked back out at the water. How was it this easy to be around him? It hadn’t been in the past. She had been nervous and stiff and hadn’t known what to say, always on edge. No they could joke and tease, even if they had been apart for so long. She took a breath to calm the fluttering feeling in her stomach before stepping inside. 

When she came down to the kitchen, dressed in yesterday's clothes, it was to the vision of Naruto in a soft white tee-shirt and grey still orange pyjama pants, frying pancakes by the stove as he hummed a soft tune. She couldn't help but feel joy seep through her, her cheeks starting to hurt from all of the smiling. 

It was amazing how he had grown up, looking like he belonged in the kitchen when he had been terrified of touching anything other than a microwave as a teenager. How he in periods had live on fast food and yoghurt when he was between foster homes. And now here he stood, cooking - for her. Her heart did a flip again. 

“Smells amazing, need any help?”

He turned and took her in, pout forming on his face. 

“Aw, you changed? You looked so cute in my clothes.” 

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, blush booming on her cheeks. Naruto laughed, soft and warm.

“Come Hina, help me set the table.” 

They moved around the kitchen, setting the table, bringing jams and syrup to the table along with tea. Naruto placed the pancakes and they sat, digging into the delicious breakfast.

“So, when do the others arrive?” She asked, partly because she wondered when she had to leave, partly because she really didn’t want to be here to face another part of her past. Being around Naruto felt surprisingly, amazingly, easy and safe. But she was in no way ready to face the others. 

“In a couple of hours. Sakura had sent a text this morning that they had left Konoha, they’ll probably arrive sometime in the afternoon.” 

Hinata humed non commiticaly as she bit into a fluffy pancake.

“You wanna meet them?” Naruto asked, eyes watching her carefully. She shook her head, giving him a downcast look.

“I-I just don’t think I’m ready. I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” 

“No worries. I can keep a secret.” He said, winking. 

The conversation moved to lighter topics after that. They talked about her job at the shop and her favourite walking trails in the hills around their houses. They started talking about old memories and soon they were both laughing, Hinata’s stomach hurting from it. She whipped a tear from her eye as she saw Naruto bite his lip, trying to contain his laughter but as soon as their eyes met they started up again. It felt easy, like they had shared many moments like this together. It was very strange. 

Breakfast went on for a long time, Naruto filling their teacups several times before stress started filling her, worry about when the other would arrive casting a shadow over her good mood.

“I should probably go.” She said as she started to stand, regretting it the second the smile fell from Naruto’s face. 

“Oh, yeah okay. We’ll see each other soon though, right?” He asked as he too stodd, something looking like hope mixed fear in his eyes.  She nodded, letting out a shaky breath. She had been without him for so long, why did walking away from him now feel like such a terrifying thing to do? 

Naruto followed her to the hallway, leaning against the wall as she pulled her shoes on. As she turned she found herself not knowing what to say. She didn’t really want to go, should she reconsider? Stay? She opened her mouth to ask if she could but fear surged up in her so fast she snapped her jaw shut. What if he rejected her?

“Alright, thank you for everything.” She said instead, hand on the handle. 

“Yeah. You too. Uhm. I’ll see you soon?” 

“Yeah. Bye.” 

She turned then, a sour feeling of the awkward feeling between them chilling her as she crossed the driveway to head for the road back to her house. The road seems to stretch on forever even if it’s only a couple of hundred meters. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings, trying to piece together what their interactions meant. A dark part of her mind was shouting that this didn’t mean anything. That Naruto was just being kind and didn’t want to be rude or hurtful. They had both grown up, and things were different form when they went to middle and high school together. Naruto might invite a lot of girls into his bed. Just because it was special to her, didn’t mean it was to him.

Needing a distraction, she pulled her phone from her pocket, pressing the worn out buttons to get to the contact list and press call. 

“MOM! I haven’t even been away that long!” Sora protested through the receiver as he laughed. An undeniable warmth  spread in her chest by the sound of her son’s joy. She laughed too as she approached their house, fiddling with her keys. 

“Doesn't matter, still miss you.” 

“You’re so lame!” Sora said and Hinata could almost hear him rolling his eyes. “I miss you too.”

Hinata smiled as she unlocked the door, toeing of her shoes and placing them neatly by the door. 

“Are you having fun? What have you been up too?” 

As Sora went on and on about how long the busride had been, how cool the cabin he, Tasha and three other kids were sharing and how they had grilled hot-dogs over an open last night her heart soared. 

“Wait, Minato’s not in your cabin?” HInata asked. 

“No he’s in another one, but it’s okay because he plays soccer with some of them so he’s not feeling lonely, I checked.” Sora said and Hinata didn’t think she could be more proud. 

“Good, that good. And what are you doing today?” 

“It’s our cabins day to help with lunch, so I’m peeling potatoes. We’re gonna go canoeing later.” 

“Good work. Are you having fun?” 

Sora sighed deeply, in that way that only kids can.

“Of course I’m having fun mom! I have to go now because everyone's working while I’m talking to you.”

“Alright, call if you need anything. I love you.” Hinata said but Sora had already hung up. It felt so good know that he was doing alright and having fun. She looked down at her phone, considering calling Tenten to try to talk through all of her emotions and everything that had happened since she last left the bookshop. He finger hovered over the call button but eventually she decided against it. She needed some time to gather herself, figure out what her feelings for Naruto really mean. 

In the meantime, there is no time like the present to start chapping of that paint on the fasad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PINING AND LACK OF COMMUNICATION!  
> Get it together cuties.  
> Next time the rest of the Konoha come crashing in. Two persons clash, who will it be?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	8. Harsh reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends from Konoha arrive and a lot of feelings get thrown in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> So I got some fun news (that I was gonna share with you last week but forgot (!), whoops.
> 
> Next week I'll participate in [NaruHinaWeek](https://nhweek.tumblr.com) . I'm super excited about it and if you feel like join, please do! I have most of the storys written already and decided I wanted a theme through them so there will be seven days of Soulmate Fluff. Please subscribe to my Ao3 or my tumbler if you wanna check them out, I'll Strat posting them on Monday Swedish time. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy the onslaught of the Konoha gang and Naruto working with a lot of emotions.

Naruto kept pacing back and forth in the living room. He felt restless and had a hard time to concentrate on anything. There wasn't much more to prepare until his friends arrived but he couldn't relax. His thought kept going back to Hinata and no matter how he tired to distract himself with his phone, the tv or music thoughts about her kept invading his concentration. How she looked when she smiled, the sound of her laugh. The way she smelled, warm from sleep in his bed. The small tilt of her head when he was talking. 

Naruto shook his head and stopped his pacing in the middle of the sundeck, resting his arms on the railing. He had not anticipated this, was not prepared for it. It felt like there was a storm in his mind, something swirling and pushing inside his body making it hard to focus on anything but her. What was this tingling feeling? It was joyous and uncomfortable and he had no idea what to do with it. 

He had wanted to find her, to know that she was safe. Had wanted to apologize. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more. He felt like hadn’t paid enough attention to her when they were younger. She had always been there and he had taken her for granted, not understood the impact her friendship had. But this feeling was new, burning though him. He couldn't make sense of it. 

The tell tail sound of a car approaching on the gravel road pulled him out of his thoughts and he straightened up to turn and walk back into the house. He just made it to the front door when Kiba flung it open, hip bumping Shikamaru as he squeezed himself in at the same time as he tried to wrangel his shoes off. 

“Bathroom!” Kiba called in greeting and Naruto laughed as he pointed towards the door just across from the hallway. Kiba smiled one of his wolfish grins, hip bumped Shikamaru who had just made it inside, again, making him tumble to the floor, before darting towards the toilet. In the doorway, the four remaining friends looked on with varying amount of amusement. Ino and Choji laughed as Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked as unamused as always. Shikamaru frowned and rolled his eyes but accepted Naruto’s offered hand to be pulled up.

There were hugs and greeting and luggage gathered from the car and put away in the guestrooms. The house which moments ago felt empty and hollow filled with laughter and conversation and it felt nice to see the house become alive. Ino gushed about the layout of the house as Sakura complimented the design. Sasuke called it a good investment and Shikamaru flopped down on one of the couches as Choji headed straight for the kitchen. 

“This is a nice set up Naruto! You’ve done a good job stocking up.”

Naruto drew a breath in, prepared to gush about how much help Hinata had been in picking out food and treats but bit his cheek just at the last minute. It felt so strange that he couldn't talk about her, when she had been walking around the very same space just hours ago. 

“I- Yeah,” was a he said, looking down at his feet. “You guy’s hungry, wanna start dinner?” 

Choji and Ino volunteered to cook, and years as cooking partners had made them efficient. It didn’t take long before steaming stew and rice grazed the table and the friends sat down, catching up in what had happened when they were parted. The night ran smoothly and with lots of stories and card games. Naruto couldn't help but feel like something was missing, he kept looking up as he started to laugh, searching for someone who was not there. 

They turned in early, the group tired from the long car ride from Konoha. As Naruto entered his quiet bedroom, he spotted the t-shirt Hinata had used the night before. Without really thinking he pulled it on, getting ready for bed and slipping in between the sheets. He picked up his phone, opening the messenger app to type out a message, anything, only to stop when typing in Hinata’s name, coming up numberless. Right. She had never given him her number. Naruto sighed, locking his phone and turning away from it, closing his eyes and hope for sleep, which did not come for hours. 

The next morning came with a pleasant surprise. As he opened his phone there was a message from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown**

_ 07.34 _

Good Morning Naruto. This is Hinata. 

I hope you had a good night last night. 

I was wondering if you could bring Kiba 

over to my house sometime today?

I should be home for most of it.

 

Naruto frowned as he pushed himself up from the bed, phone still in hand. He was really happy to hear from her but he was surprised for her to ask for Kiba. Sure they had been close when the were young but, it had always baffled Naruto how Kiba didn’t seem worried or search for Hinata like the rest of them when she disappeared. He always showed up when they had search parties and voiced his worries when asked, but he never  _ seemed _ worried. It angered Naruto to see someone who was so close to her just not care. Bringing Kiba there meant a good reason to tag along, and Naruto desperately wanted to see her again. Last night had left him twisting and turning to try to find rest as his bed felt cold and lonely. He had wondered if she felt the same, if she too had trouble sleeping. 

 

**Me**

_ 08.12 _

Morning Hinata!

Sure, we’ll come by later

See you then!

 

Naruto headed for the shower and afterwards grabbed a clean set of clothes before heading down. Shikamaru and Sakura was already awake, coffee cups in hands as they sat across from each other on separate couches, both of them with books in their hands. 

“Hey! Vacation! Remember!” Naruto said as he came up to them, heading for the kitchen to start some tea and put out breakfast for the rest of the friends. Shikamaru made no signs of having heard the blond but Sakura looked up, eyes sharp.

“This is vacation. I’ve wanted to read this book all year but haven’t had time since I’ve been packed with studies.” 

Naruto shruged, picking up the finished tea and some breakfast, tucked the book Hinata had given him under his arm before he joined his friends on the couch. 

“You, read?” Sakura asked and Naruto even saw Shikamaru raise an eyebrow, even if he didnt say anything. 

“What? I got it from a friend.” Naruto said, resing back and opening said book. 

Sakura looked at him intently or a long time and he was just about to lash out and ask if she wanted to ask something when Kiba and Choji came down and joined them. It didn’t take long before Ino joined them as well. 

“Where’s Sasuke?” Ino asked as she sat down in between Shikamaru and Choji, bowl of yogurt in her hand. 

“He’s already been down, he’s up in our room doing some work.” Sakura had put the book down as the couches had filled, so had Naruto. 

The gang decided to spend the day by the lake and did. It was a slow day, filled with swimming, sunbathing and catching up. After dinner, and a few glasses of wine, when the others gathered the dishes, Naruto caught Kiba’s arm and stopped him to follow.

“Could you come with me for a second?” He asked, nodding towards the front door. Kiba’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes grew wide.

“Just me?” 

Naruto nodded and started walking towards the door, Kiba following. When they were in shoes Naruto called out for the others that he and Kiba would be back soon, before pushing the door open and started walking down the gravel road. Kiba said nothing and the silence stretched uncomfortably between them as Naruto felt Kiba eyeing him from the side. Naruto didn't know what to say, how to explain. Maybe it was just easier if Hinata did it. He didn't want to say too much, break her trust. Even if he didn’t know that much about this whole situation. He was also curious, and surprised. Why did Hinata want to met Kiba but not the others? 

The walk was short, just a few minutes, before they arrived at the brown timber house.

“This yours too?” Kiba asked as they came closer and Naruto smiled as he shook his head. There was music coming from the other side of the house and Naruto lead kiba there, excitement from knowing he was going to see her again spreading. 

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Hinata up on a ladder, worn jeans shorts and t-shirt speckled with paint, scraping of chapped paint from the timber house. It looked like she come almost halfway of the wall with how the part on the other side of her were more bare and missing the cracked paint. 

Kiba shouted next to him and in a blur of movements the other man had flung himself forward, Hinata just managed to jump down before Kiba barreled into her. Hinata laughed, just as warm and carefree as she did around Naruto and a surge of jealousy flared up within him. It had taken a while for her to warm up to him again, small steps moving them towards each other. With Kiba it seemed to come without though, naturally. 

The friends parted after Kiba spinning her one lap in the air, still laughing. 

“Hinata! I had no idea this is where you were! I’m so happy to see you,” Kiba said, smile wide. Hinata nodded while Kiba continued to ramble. “Yeeash I’ve been so worried. Even if you told me everything was fine. Oi! Is Sora here? Can I met him?”

Naruto’s jaw dropped. Kiba had been in contact with Hinata? He knew that she was well and he knew about Sora? Since when!? 

Anger surged up in him, fists clenching. His temper had always been hard to control, to keep his emotions in check. He needed to calm down, but a surge of anger burned through him as he realised somebody in his close proximity had been able to soothe all of his worries. Naruto took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists. Hinata was skittish as it was and if he lashed out, it might make her retreat and pull back from the trust he had created yesterday. Still. He needed to have a conversation with Kiba later. 

The old friends continued to talk, Hinata continuing to be relaxed and cheerful, Kiba thrilled. It felt strange, looking at them from a distance. He felt left out. Like he didn’t matter. As if she had heard him, Hinata looked up and smiled. It was warm and bright and it felt like cotton wrapping around his heart. 

“Thank you for bringing Kiba, Naruto. It was good to catch up.”

Kiba’s phone started ringing and all three of them looked down at it, showing Sakura’s caller ID. 

“Maybe you should head back?” Hinata suggested. “I don’t want the others to be suspicious.” 

“You’re not coming with us?” Kiba asked. “I’m sure they’d want to see you.”

Hinata shook her head, bangs dancing across her forehead. “I’m not ready. Not yet.” ‘Kiba rubbed his chin but said nothing, pulling her in for a hug again. 

“Alright. We’ll see each other soon, right?” He asked and Hinata nodded, looking up at Naruto. He felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

The two men turned and walked towards the house again, the emotional turmoil that Naruto had pressed down came back, bubbling in his gut as he clenched his fist.

“How did you find her?” Kiba asked.

“It was totally accident, walked into the store she works in yesterday. Almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“Have you known for a long time?” Kiba asked, looking at him in disbelief.

“No, I only met her yesterday.” Naruto stressed, irritation growing. 

 

As soon as they stepped into the house Ino pointed a finger in their faces. 

“Where did you go?” She asked accusingly. Sakura looked over form the couch and Naruto could see how she tensed, obviously sensing his irritation.

“Did something happen?” Sakura asked. Naruto turned his eyes away. Shit. They needed to figure something out. Kiba just smiled his wolfish grin and flopped down on the couch, making Shikamaru sigh and move closer Choji. Naruto shuffled a little but moved towards the couches sitting down opposite from Kiba. 

“Wow, no answer from either of the chatterboxes. Now I’m intrigued.” Ino said, leaning back. Next to her, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

“Spill!” Ino commanded, pointing at Kiba. 

Sasuke seemed disinterested in the conversation and turned towards Naruto. He saw Sakura eye him from Sasuke’s side but ignored it. 

“What did you do yesterday?” his best friend asked. 

Images of the day before and last night filled Naruto’s mind. Memories of the way her hair smelled, her laugh and how soft she felt in his arms wrapped around him. He let a stuttering breath as he tried to hold back the silly grin that spread on his lips. 

Looking up Sakura caught his eyes and she too smiled, all to knowingly. Naruto was always surprised by how easily Sakura could read him. Like he was an open book. 

“Naruto! Did you met a girl?” Sakura lit up, eyes gleaming. “We leave you alone up here for like 48 hours and you meet someone? Who? Tell us everything!”

A sound, more like a growl than anything else, echoed through the room and Naruto’s eyes snapped towards Kiba, seeing his friend clench his jaw. The rage that had filled him when they met Hinata flared up again. 

“Naruto.” Kiba said, as if in warning, probably making assumptions that he knew nothing about. The anger fuled by it. Kiba had no idea what he and Hinata had done or what Naruto felt. Naruto snapped. 

“What?” he eyed Kiba with a cold stare. “It’s not like you know anything about it.” 

“I know enough.” Kiba scoffed and anger raged hot in Naruto as he stood, Kiba following him. “You might not remember but you treated her kind of shitty last time and now that Sakura's married she’s good enough or what?” 

Naruto barely knew what to say to say to that because part of him knew it was true. He had taken her for granted. Had acted like a shitty brat and now he walzed into the life again, a life she had carefully built.

“Whats going on?” Choji asked just as Naruto felt a hand wrap around his wrist. As he turned he saw both Sasuke and Sakura looking up worriedly at him. They both stood and Sakura griped tighter around his wrist, tugging as Sasuke gave a soft push. Naruto followed her worlessly out onto the porch, continuing down the slope of the gardenq and to the bridge and the water. She let him go and sat down, letting her feet and legs slide into the water. Naruto took a couple of deep breaths, turning his head up towards the night sky and sighing. The cool night air cleared his mind and he found the rage flowing out of him, leaving a hollow empty feeling. He stepped up, sitting down next to Sakura.

They were quiet for a while, just looking out over the dark water. Naruto felt guilt slowly fill him, thinking back about how he acted out. 

“I’m sorry you have to carry my emotions like this. I really should be able to do this now.” He said, looking down at his hands. Sakura bumped his shoulder with hers, small smile on her lips.    
“It’s a lot less now. And like I usually tell you, it’s not like anyone taught you how to handle your emotions so it’s not just your fault. You’ve worked hard since then.” 

He nodded, eyes looking out across the dark waters again. On the other side of the lake, lamps were starting to gleam next to cottages and houses. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” she asked after a while. 

“No. Not now,” Naruto answered after a while. A part of him really needed to open up, to let words flow out of him about all he was feeling, trying to put words to what was going on inside his mind, but it wasn’t his secret to tell. As he took a deep breath, he thought back to how she looked when they were over there, cute with a little bit of sweat hanging of her brow. A crazy idea formed and he turned, grin on his face. 

“You wanna give me a second alone?” He asked and Sakura looked confused for a second before yawning. 

“Alright. Come up soon, okay?” She said as she stood. She patted his shoulder before turning back towards the house. 

Naruto waited until she had disappeared inside before standing up and diving into the dark water. The water rushed by him and he swam a few strokes before  swimming towards the surface, setting his eyes to his goal. As he reached Hinata’s bridge and pulled himself up, he realized that this might have been a bad idea. He’s now soaking wet in a t-shirt and jeans, dripping on the wood of the bridge as he moves up towards the house. He laughs a little at himself but realized there isn’t much to do about it now. 

As he approached up the hill, he spots Hinata sitting in the doorway to her living room, a too big t-shirt covering her small frame, pale legs bare. She sat hunched together, forehead resting on her knees, hair draped down her shoulder in a braid. The light form the house was dimed, only giving a soft glow into the dark summer night. She was turned away from him and her posture was stif. She had been so carefree when he last saw her earlier that evening, no trace of that now. Naruto's heart plummeted as he picked up his pace, worry about what could be wrong tensing in his stomach. A desperate need to be close to her, comfort her, filled him and as he kneeled on the stairs. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. 

The reaction was instant.

Hinata drew in a breath sharply as she pushed herself back on the floor, eyes wide in shock and fear as she looked at him, hands trembling on the floor. Naruto sat frozen, arm still outstretched towards her. Shit. That had been stupid. He should have said something, warned her that he was coming. Their eyes met and Hinata’s terrified posture relaxed, eyes growing soft as she let out a breath. Her eyes were lined with red and it looked like she’d been crying, but he saw no tears.

“Hinata, I -” Naruto didn’t know what to say. Her frightened eyes had bored into him, ripping him apart when all he wanted was for her to be happy, for her to smile that gorgeous smile. It felt like time had stopped, even if it had only been a few seconds. He searched for something to say, to apologize, to ask why she had been crying, tell her everything would be okay even if he didnt know what was wrong. Before he managed to decide on which route to go, Hinata shifted, crawling back over to him to rest her cheek in his palm. It was such a strange thing to see. Naruto had scared her and here she was comforting him in such a small subtle way. His hand slipped of her face as he stood, closing the distance between them before sinking to his knees, wrapping her up in his arms. They were both kneeling, arms wrapped around each other, her forehead resting on his shoulder. She was warm against his cold and wet clothes, relaxed now, calm breaths ghosting over his collarbone steady. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispered, scared that too much noise would be too loud. 

Hinata looked up eyes locking with his as a small smile spread on her face.

“Naruto, why are you completely soaked?” she asked and he could hear the curious and teasing tone in her voice. He let out a relieved breath, happy that he hadn’t scared her permanently. 

“Well, things got intense over there so I decided to cool down with a swim,” Naruto really didn’t want to reveal more of the story right now, to bare his ugly temper. Hinata looked at him, a little disbelieving but amused. 

“And that’s why you show up at my house, wet, in the middle of the night?”

“Eeh, I guess?” It felt a little foolish now but Hinata smiled again and if doing crazy things made her happy and smile like that he would gladly continue.

“What happened?” she asked, her arms slipped of his waist and she sat back on her haunches, looking at him. He mimicked her movements and as he did he noticed he had completely soaked her dark shirt. Shit. That thing really clung to her now. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to distract himself. 

“Mine and Kibas temperament might still clash sometimes,” Naruto admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

He and Kiba had fought several times during their friendship, never anything serious. Since both of them tend to wear their heart on their sleeves, to many emotions to keep completely in check.  Sakura had always said it was because Naruto had never had anybody to teach him how to handle his emotions. Maybe that was true. He was working on it though. 

Kiba on the other had, came from a family where the entire family functioned just like the youngest son. The few times Naruto had hung out at Kiba’s house the entire atmosphere had been loud and emotional. Naruto always love it there, always felt like he didn’t have to hold back or quiet himself. Other people usually shied away from his emotional outbursts, he’s gotten better at it, but sometimes, just like tonight, it just spilled over. 

Hinata was still looking at him, patient. When he didn’t continue she asked again.

“What happened?”

This hasn’t changed, she always gave him space to express himself. 

“We might have had some disagreements about you and me, and him and you.” Naruto said and Hinata frowned. 

“I- what?” She asked and yeah, that did come out weird.

“It’s just. I got mad at him, for things he said and he got mad for things I did when we were younger. We’ll get over it,” Naruto explained, shrugging. 

Hinata looked at him, frowning. 

“Was it about the letters?” she asked.

“What letters?”

“The letters I send Kiba?”

“Well, maybe. Although I didn't know they were letters.” Naruto admitted, rubbing his neck.

“I didn’t know if he ever told anybody but I guess he wouldn't. I’ve sent him letters over the years. Information about how I was okay and about Sora. I didn’t dare to tell him where I was or anything more specific than that I had a good job and was okay. I don’t really know why I sent them, he could never respond. I guess it just felt nice to have this small thread still connecting me to that life, knowing that if I wanted to, I could write my number or address and someone would know.” Hinata bit her lip, brows furrowing. 

Naruto nodded, not really knowing what to say. He knew his lashing out had been stupid, fueled by alcohol and emotions he can't name yet. Hinata calms him, the pressure from the friends staying at his house slipping away here in her presence. He’s still dripping wet and Hinata seemed to notice that again too. She laughed and stood. 

“Stay! I’ll get you something to wear.” 

She darted away and Naruto stood too, pulling the wet shirt over his head. When she came back she’s in the lilac robe again, dry t-shirt underneath. She startled as she saw his bare chest, eyes darting to the floor as she holds out a hand full of clothes. Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at her shyness. Adorable. 

“Hina, you slept in the same bed as me while I was shirtless last night,” he teased as he took the clothes. 

Hinata looked up, eyes looking only at his face. 

“There is a bathroom down there where you can change,” she said, pointing to a bathroom behind her. 

Naruto had to forgo underwear which is a little weird but his boxers are soaked and for obvious reasons Hinata hadn’t given any to him. The sweatpants must be huge on her because there only a little to tight on him, the big t-shirt lose even on him. As he stepped back into the room he saw her in the kitchen, making tea. He stopped, looking at her as she moved around the small space, smiling when she spots him. 

“So, why are you up so late? Feeling rebellious now that Sora is away?” Naruto asked walking closer and accepting the cup she held out for him. Hinata shook her head, sipping on her own tea. He leaned against the counter next to her, sipping his tea.

“Nightmares,” she simply stated as she shrugged with one shoulder, looking down into the cup. 

“Oh, that sucks.” Naruto said and Hinata huffed out a laugh, a little bitter. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

He felt like there were more behind her words, the bitter feeling sending shivers down his spine. 

“Hinata, you okay?” He remembered the way her eyes had been lined with red, as if she had been crying. 

“Yeah. I - Most of the time I’m okay. Now.”

They stood there for a minute, drinking their tea, tension between them. Naruto hated it. He put his cup down, gripping her cup with his left hand.

“Naruto?” she asked but that was a she got out before his right had found her side, tickling her ribs. Hinata yelped, predictably letting go of the cup so it ended up in Naruto’s hand instead. He put it down next to his as she caught her breath, beautiful blush on her cheeks. 

“Better run, I’m gonna get you,” he said with a smile, standing perfectly still, giving her a chance to tell him to stop, that she didn’t want to. Instead, a competitive gleam shone in her eyes and she darted towards the door. Naruto laughed, rushing to catch up to her as she ran down the dew wet grass. It was so crazy silly but when Hinata laughed it felt so right. He laughed to, she trying to dart past him, his fingers just slipping from their grip on her waist. They darted back and forth on the grass, Hinata shrieking with laughter every time she darted out of his grip. Eventually he caught her, breaths heaving as he grabbed her sides and pushed his fingers into her ribs as he crackled, laugh ringing across the quiet of the night. 

They caught their breaths, his hands still at her sides. They both smiled and then she licked her lips and Naruto was suddenly filled with the urge to kiss her. Shit shit shit. He couldn't mess this up. What if she didn’t want to be kissed. Naruto needed space, work his thought out. He took a step back, arms falling off her. 

“So, maybe I should go.” He said, taking another step back, creating more space to clear his mind. Not act on impulse. “See you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll think about it. I have work tomorrow so it would have to be after that,” she answered. 

“Aright. Sleep tight, Hina.” 

“Good night, Naruto.” 

Shit. That had been close. He had been so close to kissing her. Did she want to be kissed? Naruto definitely wanted to kiss her. Oh shit. This thing, the thing he only felt for her, that was it wasn’t it? He was falling in love with her? Crap. He should have figured that out. He definitely should have figured that out.

Now that he really thought about it it was obvious. 

The way he wanted to touch her, all the time, the way he wanted her to be around, all the time. The way he smiled when she laughed and they way that he wanted her to always be happy and the way he wanted to  _ kiss the living daylight out of her.  _

Naruto sighed. He really needed to figure this out. 

He approached the house, lights turned off, only the outdoor lighting guiding him. He carefully slipped in, quiet so not to wake anyone. He was grateful that he didn’t need to deal with Kiba tonight. He had to much to deal with in his own mind before trying to have some sort of conversation with his friend. 

Movement caught his eyes and he spotted Sasuke on the couch, putting down a book. Shit he had missed him when he came in. Sasuke got up and walked towards him, eyeing him carefully. 

“That’s not what you were wearing before,” he stated. Naruto simply shrugged, hoping to get out of he conversation scatter free. It felt unlikely. 

“I don’t really want to know, but do you want to talk about it?” Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Talk about what?” Naruto said, trying to sound innocent. 

His best friend raised and eyebrow, giving him an unimpressed look.

“This,” Sasuke gestured to his clothes “the fight with Kiba. The question you didn’t answer before.” 

Naruto sucked one of his cheeks in, letting it go with a pop.

“Not my thing to tell really,” he said when the silence grew heavy, Sasuke not relenting. 

Sasuke looked surprised by this, raising the other eyebrow as well. 

“Is it serious? Kiba was … hm. It took a while before he calmed down.” Sasuke said, looking up the stairs towards where the others were sleeping.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. “

Naruto wanted to say more, share and vent and maybe get answers. It felt strange not to. Sasuke looked at him for awhile and then let out a ‘ _ tsk’ _ sound. 

“Whatever. Lets go to bed.”

They went up, Sasuke opening the door to his and Sakura’s room and sliding in without a word. Naruto continued down to his room, and got ready for bed. He left HInata shirt on as he crawled into bed, missing her warm body against his once again as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHAHAHA.  
> Naruto: I have no ide how to handle emotions so I'll just tickle her instead. 
> 
> HAHAH, I love that boy so much. 
> 
> Next time: Will Hinata summon the curate to meet the others? And what will Naruto do about the realisation he's had?
> 
> Another shoutout to [NaruHinaWeek](https://nhweek.tumblr.com) which I think will be super fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	9. Coming together and falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata faces some of her fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna point out that I love all of these characters and there is no hate here, there just a lot of feelings in this.

Hinata came to the store for her early shift, head clouded with thoughts about the night before. She had the nightmares again, about cold dark eyes pinning her down, about trying to get away but being unable to. Panic rising in her chest as she tried to scream. She always woke up then, terrified in a cold sweat and panting heavy, sometimes crying. They had always been the same, one of the few things the therapy hadn’t helped. Like always she had been unable to fall asleep afterwards, creeping feeling in her gut making her feel to uneasy to relax. She had gotten up, made herself tea and sat in the door opening, letting the crisp summer night air clear her head. 

When Naruto had touched her she had been so deep in though that for a second it had felt like she was back in the dream, those eyes coming for her. Panic had surged up in her and she had scrambled away, terrified. It wasn’t until she was staring into familiar warm blue eyes she had realised she was actually awake. The reflex to go to him had been just as strong as the one to pull away. He had looked so shocked, hurt. She hated it. Hated that she had caused it. So she had crawled back,  _ crawled _ , to comfort him. It was insane, the things she did to make him feel safe. She could never stop doing it though. She had realized, as her head hit the pillow after he left, that there was no denying it now. She was in love with him. Again. Or maybe she never really stopped. After that it had been hard to go to sleep again, twisting and turning as she scolded herself for being so silly. This was just like when they were kids. She was already slipping too much, losing control over the carefully locked gates she had wrapped around herself. This could only lead to heartbreak, just like it did last time. He had never been interested in her in that way, no matter what her treacherous heart tried to convince her of. 

Hinata had just stepped out of the car, feeling strange not to have Sora with her, when she spotted a familiar face in the alley leading to the stores backdoor. 

“Good Morning Hinata, no Sora today?” Yuuri, one of the bakers, asked as he threw a bag of garbage into the container. Hinata smiled sweetly. The bakes were two of her favourite people in the small town, outside of her claimed family. The married couple were always as sweet as their pastries, to her and to Sora. 

“Good morning Yuuri,” she greeted. “Sora left for camp a few days ago so just me today. And later Tenten.” Yuuri humed in answer bushing some flour from his apron.    
“How about you? Is Victor in the shop?” She asked, nodding towards the open door. It was surprisingly quiet. There were usually slamering of pans, electric humming of whiscs and Victor’s singing filling the air. 

“Oh, no. He has a cold. I made him stay at home today,” Yuuri answered, small smile on his lips.

“You need help at the bakery?” She asked. She wasn't sure she would have the time but she should have some when Tenten showed up. She had helped before and knew how stressful it could be. Yuuri just shook his head. 

“No, don’t worry. I have a few orders to fill out but other than that I’ve stocked up good. I got here early. In fact...” he said, holding up a finger as he darted into the bakery. Hinata knew what was coming, it happened almost every morning. One of the bakers would come out and give her a bag of delicious baked goods, claiming it was form the day before and that they would have to toss it out anyway. They were always warm though, so Hinata didn’t believe them for a second. Yuuri came back out, paper bag in hand and big smile on his face. 

“Here,” he said as he handed the bag over. “Something for you girls for breakfast.” 

“Thank you, Yuuri. Please tell Victor to get better soon.” 

She made a mental note to bring some tea over later, something for to make Victor feel better, and then they parted. 

Opening the store was one of Hinata’s favorite things about her job. It was calm and quiet and she could play which ever music she wanted as she filled the register with change, stocked up the shelves and lit the space, one lamp at a time. She usually carried a cup of steaming tea with her as she went, trying the new blends so she knew what to recommend to the customers. The treat from Yuuri stood on the desk to the bookshop, waiting for Tenten to come. Hinata hadn’t decided yet if she was going to tell her friend about Naruto, or what she would say. Tenten would definitely ask, Hinata was just not sure if she had any answers. 

The back door opened and closed, and Hinata moved over to the tea side, filling up on cups and strainers as she heard Tenten fiddle around the back. She has just filled up on some coffee beans that Asuma loved when her best friend stepped out into the store, staring her down. 

“How big is the probability that you meet the love of your life while bicycling to your parents house a warm june night?” Tenten asked and Hinata bit her lip to hold back her laughter. Tenten did this sometimes, asked completely random questions without any coherence. 

“Do you want an estimate or do you need me to sit down and go over the numbers?” Hinata asked, grinning. “Love of your life?” she continued when all Tenten did was lean against the counter, staring up at the ceiling. 

Tenten waived her hands dismissively. “Life, day, this week. Who cares.” 

Hinata contemplated if she should ask her friend more about this blooming romance but as she turned she caught Tenten’s eye, smirk forming on her friends face.

“What?” Hinata asked as she stepped off the ladder to the shelfs they stored the coffee in.

“So you called him?” Tenten asked, leaning over the counter. Hinata could feel her own smirk slip. She should have been more prepared for her friend bringing this up, but Tenten sounded so sure. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, looking away, pretending to fiddle with the computer. She could almost hear her friend roll her eyes. 

“Naruto of course. You called him? He found you? Which was it?” 

Hinata turned then to look at her, eyebrows furrowed. Tenten seemed to know something she didn’t. 

“I mean it’s obvious,” Tenten continued. “It almost radiates off of you.” 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed.

“You saw us didn’t you?”

Tenten’s smirk turned into a wide grin before sighing dramatically, hand on her forehead. 

“Hinata you’re getting too good at reading me. It was much easier when you were young and innocent.“ Tenten teases and Hinata rolled her eyes, walking away to flip both doors ‘closed’ signs to ‘open’. When she came back, Tenten was sitting on the counter of the teashop, pastry bag in her lap. Hinata jumped up and sat next to her, accepting the warm bread she handed over.

“I was in the parking lot of the grocery store when you came out of it,” Tenten explained. “You looked like you were having fun so I didn’t want to interrupt and make you all skittish. You looked relaxed, like you were enjoying yourself. “

Hinata nodded. She had been enjoying herself in his company, feeling relaxed and letting him in. She could feel her walls crumbling around her, ache to be around him growing. Tenten was quiet next to her, chewing. She knew Hinata well enough by now to know that she sometimes needed a little time to gather her thoughts. 

Hinata told her about Naruto showing up, about him asking for help to go shopping. She told her about dinner and the house tour and how Naruto had asked her to stay. How they had slept in the same bed, holding each other and the next morning acting almost as if it never had happened. She told Tenten about the friends and him being there for the summer. About him showing up late last night. 

Tenten was quiet next to her, eating away at the bread. No customers came as she spoke and she was grateful, getting it all of her chest. Eventually, both of their bread was eaten and the tea cups empty. Tenten took them, headed back to the kitchen in the back, and came back with two new cups of hot tea, still quiet. She handed the cup over and stood in front of Hinata, sipping the hot liquid. 

“That sounds like a really good three days.” 

Hinata nodded. It had been. Amazing days. 

“Yes. It has been.” 

“Then maybe,”  Tenten started, licking her lips before she looked up at Hinata. “Maybe you should just enjoy it? You always carry this weight with you Hinata. I know you had to grow up crazy fast and leave a lot of things behind but you forget that you’re only twenty eight.  It sounds like he brings out something in you that I have never seen. It sounds like you have fun in a way I only see you have when playing with Sora, and even then you have this ‘parent role’. It’s not bad, it’s just… I sometimes get this feeling that you’re still in that survival mode that you were in when you came here. Like you’re alive and you take care for Sora but you’re not  _ living _ .  I think he likes you, “ Tenten held up her hands, silencing the protest that was just about to fall from Hinata’s lips. “I know you’re going to say he doesn’t but I think he does. Have fun. Live. Go kiss and have amazing sex and live.” 

Hinata scoffed, looking down into her cup, twisting a little on the wooden counter. 

“I don’t think he does, but if he does, what do I have to offer him Tenten? A twenty eight year old virgin who hasn’t even been kissed, who has no idea who she is outside of motherhood?”

“You are strong, kind and smart. You’re funny in a quiet way. You care too much and don’t have enough fun. Try won’t you? So you don’t regret it later.” 

The bell above the door in the bookshop shimmed and Tenten jumped off the counter heading towards it, she turned in the opening between the shops, eyes warm but concerned. 

“Think about it, alright?” 

 

Hinata had stopped three times to turn around and head back to her house. She was torn between the guilt of leaving her friends without a word for almost ten years and the paralyzing fear of having to explain why she had left. She knew the situation wasn’t her fault. Rationally she realised that but she still felt shame. She had told exactly four people about what had happened that day, three who supported her endlessly, one that had told her to ‘take care of it’. She knew they would ask, and she would have no answer to give them because she wasn’t ready to let them know the truth. She didn’t want them to look at her with pity, she didn’t want the questions about why and how and see them look as Sora with disgust. She had made this decision and she was living with it. She loved her son, more than anything. She had treated them unjust when she left without a word, did that mean she owed them the truth? 

The whole thing was as if set up to be an uncomfortable mess. She should turn back, curl up on the couch with a book and a cup of tea and pretend that what used to be her life wasn’t only a few hundred meters away. There was a reason she kept walking though. Naruto had asked her to come and she missed him. Crap. This was not good. She was already in too deep, like her teenage self, pining over the boy who would never be hers. Tenten though he could. For a while at least. A summer fling? Wasn’t that what people had? Would Hinata survive that, if she gave herself to Naruto and he tossed her aside at the end of the summer, thanking her for a good time? No, no she wouldn't. 

She heard laughter as she approached the house, coming from the backyard. She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she walked down the stone driveway, rounding the corner of the red house. She saw them immediately, sitting together on the bridge, beer bottles in hand as Ino was moving her hands as she talked, most of the friends focus on her. At first glance it felt like she had been transported back in time, like nothing had changed at all. They were still the same group of people, enjoying each other's company. When she looked closer though, she could see the changes. 

Ino’s hair was longer, blond ponytail swinging as she spoke. Sakura was taller, back straighter and shoulders more relaxed then they had been when they were growing up. It probably had something to do with the fact that the guy she had been pining over, making her tense, was sitting with an arm around her waist, sipping on his beer. Sasuke's hair was longer too, shoulders broader. He looked more relaxed as well and Hinata smiled, happy that they had finally come together. Shikamaru and Choji were also bigger, adults now. It felt strange, like reality had shifted a little, as the images she had of them in her head mixed with these new ones. Kiba and Naruto were also sitting there of course, laughing and smiling. It seemed they had worked out whatever they had been fighting about earlier.

Naruto dragged a hand through his hair, tousseling the blond locks. She couldn't help but smile. The scene was familiar and not at all at the same time. They looked happy, relaxed. An uncomfortable feeling spread in her chest, heart pounding. This is what she had left to be free, this was what she had given up. It was a high price to pay, and she really hadn’t realised it until now. 

Shikamaru saw her first. His eyes lifted up as he tipped the beer bottle to drink, eyes catching hers as his mouth fell open, eyes growing wide. For a second, he was completely still. 

“Shit.”

She more saw the word on his lips then heard it, the laughter from the others still ringing in the air. Sasuke who was sitting next to Shikamaru flinched, looking over at him and then followed his gaze. His jaw fell slack as well and for several moments the three of them just stared. Hinata had no idea what to do, what to say. She sucked in a breath, then another, then another, before she felt like she might be able to form words. She took another step forward and this time the movement must have caught the groupes eyes because several of them turned towards her. 

“Hinata!” 

Naruto was on his feet in a heartbeat, sidestepping Sakura to rush up the hill to her. She was so thankful for him, breaking the tension she had no idea how to break. As he came close, he wrapped her up in a quick and tight hug, hand lingering in her waist as he took a step back. 

“You came!” He said, beming happily. Hinata followed the movement of his arm, cheeks and ears burning with a flush from being so close to him. Behind him, Shikamaru had stood and Sakura had almost reached them, rushing. There was an unreadable expression on her face, eyes wide as if she couldn't believe it, but jaw set as if she was angry or fighting back tears. There were no words said, just Sakura's arms wrapping around her shoulders as she held her, tight. When Hinata’s arms came up to wrap around her, she could feel how Sakura started to shiver in her arms, body heaving with sobs. Ino was much the same when she came over, wrapping herself around both of the women, already crying. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke resting a hand on her shoulder, the other on his wife’s. Hinata was pretty sure she had never been touched by him before, not even a handshake and she managed a shaky smile back. When they detached themselves from Hinata, Shikamaru instantly pulled her close, hugged her tight once, before letting go and wiping his eyes. Choji hugged her too, smile wobbly but bright. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

“Naruto found you in a bookshop?” Sakura asked, clearly in disbelief as she turned towards Naruto and then back to Hinata, as if judging if they were actually telling the truth. Naruto was so happy he didn’t even care about his friends disbelief and snarky comment.  He nodded enthusiastically, Hinata's giggling beside him on the couch making him smile even wider. 

They had moved up to the sundeck, sitting on the couches. The teary hugging had continued until Kiba cleared his throat and offered everyone lemonade if they moved to a better place to sit. Kiba had walked ahead and Naruto had stayed close to Hinata, trying to judge how she was doing. He knew she had been unsure if she should come, and he wanted to stay by her side incase something happened. He was torn between hoping that someone of the friends would ask Hinata why she had disappeared and hoping nobody did, not wanting her to get uncomfortable. 

“It’s true,” Hinata ageed, sipping on the lemonade. All eyes were on her and she had pressed herself back against the couch cushions, tapping at her glass nervously.  

“You don’t read,” Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto just as suspiciously as his wife. 

“I’m a journalist. Of course I read!” Naruto protested, crossing his arms and pushing back into the couch, side pressing into Hinata. It was warm and soft and he wanted to wrap his arm around her, but he probably shouldn't.  

“I’ve heard things are going well for you Sasuke, with your family's company. And congratulations on your marriage,” Hinata spoke up. 

She went through all of them, directing conversation about things Naruto had told her and picking up on what they were telling her. The sun dipped behind the horizon as the conversation flowed, beer and lemonade being exchanged for tea and coffee, the friends wrapping themselves in blankets as the air became chilly. They talked about things like education, ex-es, vacations. The laughed and retold stories about silly things that had happened and sad things as well. When they slid over into all the search parties and the police interrogations Hinata started to squirm against his side again, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, I-. I didn’t mean to-:” Hinata cut herself off, looking down into her lap. 

“Hinata, what happened?” Sakura asked from the other couch, leaning forward. Hinata went stiff beside him. 

“I- I don't-.” Hinata stuttered and Naruto’s pulse raced, wanting to reach over and put his hand on her cheek, hold her. 

“It’s okay Hina, you don’t need to-” Naruto started but was caught of by Choji. 

“Yeah, Like. You seem fine? Did you runaway or?” 

“I- umh, yeah well.” Hinata stutterd, hands wringing, The atmosphere had become tense, thick. This was wrong. All wrong.

“Guys, come on let her breathe -” Naruto tried.

“Yeah, I mean, we thought you were dead, or kidnapped or something. Like it’s not very you to just disappear like that, without talking to anyone,” Ino pushed, leaning forward as well. 

“No I-” 

“Well what is it then?” Sakura pressed and Naruto heard it, the slight frustration in her voice. 

Naruto looked over at Hinata, face completely pale and eyes wide.

“That's enough Sakura,” he said, stern as he turned back towards her. This was clearly the wrong thing to say as Sakura shot off the couch, spreading her arms wide. 

“What!? I’m not allowed to ask questions? I’m not allowed to want to know? We worried ourselves sick and now she just walks in here like -”

“Like what?!” Naruto demanded flying of the couch as well.

“Like I don’t fucking know like nothing happened, like she just moved away like a normal person-”

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Naruto shouted over Sakura’s angry rambling. 

“What’s it to you!? Why do you care? You were just as worried about it as the rest of us, and now its fine?” 

“That’s not fair Sakura. Hinata doesn’t owe any off us anything.”

“Thats fucking rich-!”

“ENOUGH!” 

Sasuke’s voice called out over them, making them both pause, mid-argument. He was standing now too, hands balled into fists. A quiet sob came through the stifling air and Naruto turned to see Hinata cover her mouth with both her hands, eyes wet. Pain surged up in his chest alongside panic. Shit, shit shit. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said, voice crackling as she got up, turning and taking of in a sprint of the sundeck. 

“Hinata!” Naruto called, hasty falling into a run himself, chasing after her. Fucking Sakura and Ino and everyone had to ruin everything by being idiots. She had looked so hurt, so frightened. He needed to fix it. Make it right. Make sure she knew that whatever they said, he didn’t care. All he care about whas that she was safe and here. 

He caught up, just as the forest surrounded the gravel road, house out of view. He managed to get an arm around her waist, almost tumbling over as he pulled her close, back to his chest. She was covering her eyes, tears spilling from underneath them as sobs wrecked through her body. He wrapped his other arm around her as well, pulling her as tightly against him as he could. 

“It’s okay Hinata. I’m here. It’s okay.” He whispered against her ear as she trembled in his arms. It felt strange, just a few night ago the roles had been reversed, him trembling in her arms as she held him tight. He hoped he could comfort her like she had. Make her feel safe as she made him feel. Hinata pushed a little and he loosened his grip as she tuned in his arms, resting her forehead against his chest as she continued to cry. Naruto had never been good at comforting anyone, but he would be damned if he wasn’t here for her now. He let his hands caress up and down her back, hopefully a soothing gesture. She was starting to sag against him, sobs quieting and trembling stopping. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, voice hoarse. Naruto shook his head, hands continuing to move up and down her back. 

“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“No, I-” 

“Can I walk you home?” He asked, knowing they could continue to have that discussion forever. She looked up, face blotchy and red, still wet. He let his hands fall from her back to come up to wipe the tears away. 

“There,” he said when he had gotten most of the tears. “All better.”

They walked down the road to Hinata’s house, close together but without touching. Naruto had wanted to invite her back to his room, as her to stay the night again, but he didn’t think Hinata would want to go back and he didn’t blame her. Sakura had been way out of line and he would have to have a serious conversation with his friend about it later. He wanted Hinata to feel comfortable in his house, not afraid to come by. 

They came to her door, Hinata unlocking it and stepping in. He didn’t want to part, but he didn’t want to push either. He was just about to say good night when she looked up, jaw set in determination. 

“Naruto, would you like to come inside? There is something I would like to tell you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	10. Bones you're made off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has several serious conversations and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So if you like my writing you can check out what I did for NaruHina Week [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333315) . I've gotten a few requests to continue some of them and I've put them in my writing queue so those will come, eventually. In the mean time, enjoy the continuation of this story.

Naruto nodded, following Hinata into her living room. The sun had almost gone down and Hinata walked around the living space, tuning on lamps and starting the kettle. It started feeling like routine, drinking tea with Hinata. Something they did together, they enjoy. The thought felt good. Heart warming. It doesn't dispel the nervousness that’s buzzing in his veins though.  Is this about why she left? He desperately want to know, but he doesn't want her to tell him because of Sakura’s outburst. Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the couch, watching as HInata moved around the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil. 

It had been a long time since he and Sakura fought like that and even if he knew she could be as much of a hot head as he could, he just can’t believe she went of like that. They will have to talk about it when he gets back. That will be the second conversation about a fight he has this week. He hopes the talk with Sakura goes better then the one with Kiba. Even if they’re fine now, things still feel stiff and awkward. He could hardly remember the last time he did this much yelling. Probably in high school or something. He thought he had moved past things like that, that he had better control over his emotions now. He looked over at Hinata again, his stomach filling with butterflies and he had to bite back a small smile. Maybe he’s a little more emotional than usual right now. 

He wondered if she would say yes if he asked her out. He still doesn’t know who Sora’s dad is or about her dating history but it certainly seems like she’s single now. She haven't talked about anyone special, except Sora. Naruto would love to take her out, because that what you do right? Naruto had a few flings in college but nothing serious. He’s never asked anyone out on a real serious date, but he feels Hinata deserves that. Dinner date is the real way to woo someone, right? He wonders if he brought his suit. Hinata would look good in a dress. Really good. He mostly just wanted to spend more time with her. Have her in his life. Kiss her and touch her, hold her close. 

Hinata came over, two cups in hand. He watched her closely as she sat down, taking one cup into her hands at she put her legs up in the couch, pulling them close to her chest. She looked small, guarded. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“It’s okay Naruto, I want to. It’s just hard to know where to start.” She turned then, looking away from him, eyes fixed on the horizon across the lake outside the windows. She took a deep breath and ones again he’s felt overwhelmed with the impulse to reach out and touch her, feel her skin against his. He doesn't however. It felt like she needed her space right now. 

“When we were seventeen there was this party,” Hinata started and Naruto’s stomach drops. Of all the words she could say, this is the ones he had hoped wouldn’t come. He kept his eyes on her, her fair skin and dark hair. She looked relaxed, serene. Like she’s telling a story that’s not attached to her.

“I hadn’t tried a lot of alcohol before that and well, I drank too much. And then I drank more, and then even more. I can’t remember much from about half way into the party but…” she tailed of then, took a deep breath as her eyes closed.  _ ‘This is it,’ _ Naruto though.  _ ‘This is the part where she tells me it’s my fault.’  _ She opened her eyes again, still looking out the window as the world turned dark. 

“I woke up around one, in a bed. My dress was hiked up and my underwear ripped apart.” 

Naruto sucked in a breath. She doesn’t continue but she doesn’t have too. Something cold and numbing rushed over Naruto as the words sunk in. Raped. At a party. At Ino’s party.

“I got up and rushed out, home. Showered until morning. I tried not to think about it, to pretend it didn’t happen. If I didn’t remember it, why think about it. I tried to push it down, busied myself with school and clubs. I told no one.” 

Naruto tried to remember now, like he had a million times when he was searching for her. The memories took on a different light now. How she only smiled lightly and rushed on, not having time for him or the others. How she had taken on so much that term. It made sense now. It made so much sense now. She hadn’t been avoiding him, she had been avoiding everyone. 

“Then, about a month afterwards I realised I was pregnant.” 

Naruto felt like the world stopped. 

Pregnant.

His eyes darted to the photos of Sora on the wall, Hinata and him smiling. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breath. Hinata was still looking out the window, hands wrapped around her tea cup. She looked so calm. How could she be so calm?

“I was so scared, terrified. I turned to my father for help. I was a stuttering mess. I think I managed to get the words ‘drunk’ and ‘pregnant’ out before he silenced me and demanded I take care of this just so not to drag the family though shame. He didn’t care about how it happened, he just demanded I take care of it, though abortion or marriage.“ 

Naruto was sure he was going to have a heart attack before the night is over. This was insane. Of all the scenarios he had imagined, none of them were like this. He thinks about her then, the teenage version, timid and kind. Raped. Shamed. Abandoned. 

Hinata turned then, eyes locking with his. She looked so peaceful and Naruto couldn't understand why, how. He wanted to scream and throw things and punch that jerk in the face until he bleed. She some sense into her father. She looked down then, into her cup. 

“I threw together anything I could think of that could be useful, climbed out the window and took the first train to a town I had never heard off. I threw away my phone, emptied my bank account and threw away that card as well. I lived in different motells for a while, trying to map out a route where no one could find me. I was running out of money and then I took a bus here. I was walking around and spotted a ‘Help wanted’ poster on the bulletin board at the grocery store and walked straight over to the book shop and asked for a job. I was almost six months pregnant by then and Kurenai just looked at me once and said yes, no questions asked.” 

Naruto felt faint. All the questions he’s had, she’s answered all but one. There was a mantra playing in his head. Silly and selfish but it grew louder and louder until the words spilled from his lips, almost unallowed. 

“Was it my fault?”

Hinata’s head snaped up, eyes wide. She seemed to be lost for words, gaping a few times before frowning. 

“What do you mean?”

“It was at Ino’s party right? Her birthday party? After you-. After you tried to tell me how you felt and I didn’t  _ understand _ . And then you-. I saw you drink more but I didn’t know and, shit Hinata. I’m so sorry.” 

She put the cup on the coffee table and reached over, hand cupping his cheek. Her eyes looked soft, far to soft for someone who just told such a horror story. 

“It’s not your fault Naruto. I felt like that too, for a long time. Sometimes I still do. Beat myself up about details, but I was not in the wrong, and neither were you. Who ever-. Who ever it was who hurt me, that’s on them. “

“But I should have-”

“What? Lied about your feelings to make me feel better?” Hinata’s tone was soft, heartbreakingly so. It wasn’t fair sometimes, how incredibly kind she was. She had just bared her secret, and here she was, comforting  _ him _ . 

“No! I just-. I should have understood what you were saying. Shit, Hinata. I was such an idiot back then and I didn’t understand until later after thinking about it over and over again.” 

Hinata furrowed her brows then, hand dropping off his face. 

“You didn’t know?” 

“No!”   
“Oh.” 

They just sat there then, looking at each other. It looked like she was trying to figure something out, like her world was shifting a little by this information. 

“I’m sorry then,” she finally said and that snapped Naruto out of his staring, surging forward. He was not really sure where he’s going with the motion but Hinata yelped as his body collided with hers, pushing her down into the couch. They layed there for a second, bodies pressed together, his hands on either side of her head, face in the juncture of her neck. 

“Naruto-”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For all of it.” 

Hinata’s arms came up, wrapping around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“It’s alright. I got Sora out of it, and no matter how much it hurt me, I would never want to be without him.”

Naruto nodded against her shoulder, that feeling he always felt around her bubbling up again. 

“How can you be so calm about this?” He asked. “I feel like i want to punch a wall.” He really did want to punch someone rather that a wall, but that might be a little curt to say. 

“I’ve lived with this for almost ten years Naruto. Of course it still hurts, but if it hurt as much as it did in the beginning I wouldn't be able to exist. I had to get past it, for Sora.” 

“You’re amazing.” Naruto breathed, his brain to mouth filter apparently given up completely. Hinata laughed a little, as she shook her head. 

“I’m really not. It was hard, but I got some professional help and it got easier after I had told someone. I don’t like to talk about it, but it’s good to be able to share with those closest to me.” 

Naruto pressed even closer then. The ones closest to her. Maybe she felt it too, this pull between them. Maybe her feelings hadn’t changed since they were young. Maybe he had a chance. Would it be weird to ask hr our now? Probably. He had never been good at the social games. She had always accepted him anyway. She really was too kind, and strong. Amazing. He pushed himself up, words in his throat wanting to bubble out.

“Hinata-.”

The both startled by the sound of Naruto’s ringtone, filling the silence, Naruto pushed himself off her, grabbing the phone to silence it only to see Sakura’s caller ID. He sighed, pressing the green button and pulled the phone to his ear.    
“Hi.”

“Hi, so I feel like shit. Would you come home so we can talk about it?” 

Naruto sighed, looking back at Hinata. She had pushed herself up as well, fingers carding through her hair to smooth out the tangles his attack had caused. He wondered if her hair was soft. How it would feel to touch it. He didn’t want to go, but that seemed to be his default state around Hinata. He probably did need to have a talk with his friends to smooth things over anyway. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

He hung up then, hoping that the action would not cause another fight. He put the phone back into his pocket, sighing.

“They want me back.” 

Hinata nodded, brows furrowing for a second before relaxing, eyes darting to the clock on the wall behind him. 

“Yeah. It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow,” she agreed, nodding.  Naruto pushed himself off the couch and Hinata followed him to the door. There still felt like there was so much to say but maybe he needed some time to gather his head, let this new information really sink in. They stopped in front of the door, his hand on the handle. He wanted to make sure she was okay. That they were okay. 

“Can I-. Can I come by tomorrow?” 

Hinata broke into a smile, soft and sweet. She nodded and then yawned. Naruto laughed nodding back. 

They parted then, an uncomfortable feeling pooling in Naruto’s gut as soon as the door closed behind him and he pushed on in the night towards his house. He hoped this wouldn't be some sort of intervention, like they had with Ino about her shopping.  He also hoped most would have gone to bed. It would be enough to handle his two best friends, he did not need to throw Kiba or Ino in the mix. Seemed he was in luck because as he stepped into his house he spotted Sakura and Sasuke on the couch, rest of the house quiet. 

“Everyone asleep?” He asked as he kicked of his shoes, walking towards them. 

“They went up just before I called you. Don’t know if they’re awake,” Sakura answered. She looked like her calm self right now, if a little sheepish. Probably the same expression Naruto wore. 

“How’s Hinata?” Sasuke asked as Naruto sat down. Naruto felt the surge to get up and go back to her intensifie by just the mention of her name, but he stayed put, because that was crazy, borderlining on insane. Was this how it was to be in love?

“Yeah, she's okay. She’s strong you know.” He shrugged, images of her passive face as she told him about the events leading up to her running away crossed his mind. 

“Okay. So I’m sorry I yelled,” Sakura started. “I realise that that didn’t really help anything but I sort of got the feeling that she wasn’t going to tell us anything and that made me so frustrated.” 

Naruto took a deep breath, frustration building again. He needed to keep it together now. Yelling had only made things worse. He rubbed his  hands over his face before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Why does she need to tell you?” He asked, voice steady and level. Sakura’s mouth fell open, gaping a few times before her eyes turned irritated. 

“Well like I said-”

“I know what you said,” Naruto cut her off. He felt unnaturally calm now. Like the information Hinata had shared with him had given him new perspective. “Why do we have any right to what she has gone though? Know why she left. I barged into her life. She had a life here, and I walked into that shop and things changed. I encouraged her to come here tonight. I wanted you to meet her again, and for her to meet you. I get that she could have told us about it before, but what if she felt she couldn't huh? Don’t you think, she had it worse than us? At least, we had each other.” 

Sakura had closed her mouth, lip working across her lower lip, contemplating. Naruto said nothing, rubbing his palms together as he waited. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke broke the silence. 

“I think,” he started, a second passing as he looked at both of them. “That we all deal with things that are hard or conflict in different ways. Clearly Hinata runs away, just like I close off.” He turned to his wife then, eyes softening as he pushed some pink hair behind her ear. “You shout and punch things, the whole in our hallway wall is a testament to that. Naruto cries and shouts and then tries to fix everything. None of these methods are calm and collected and good. It’s just the way we are.” 

They all looked at each other before a grin broke out on Naruto’s face. 

“Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so many words in one go,” he teased, couldn't help himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes but Naruto caught a small twitch upwards in Sasuke’s lips as Sakura laughed a little, eyes warmer now. She turned to Naruto then, letting out a deep breath. 

“Is it that bad?” She asked and Naruto looked down at his hands, trying not to ball them into fists as anger surged up in him again. 

“Yeah. Yeah, at least it was.” 

Sakura nodded at that, eyes smiling as she tilted her head.

“Are you in love with her?” 

Naruto startled, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Shit, was he so obvious? Sakura laughed again and Sasuke turned his head away from them, seemingly uninterested in the conversation now.

“I’ve never seen you like that. You’ve always been protective but that was, something else. You’ve never yelled at me like that. You usually protect me or Sasuke over everyone else,” Sakura explained. 

Naruto contemplated a bit, realising she was right. The action had been so instinctive, body moving almost on impulse. That seemed to be a theme around Hinata as well. 

“Does she feel the same?” Sakura asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. “She did before, you know, before she disappeared.” 

Naruto let out a breathless laugh, the situation painfully ironic. 

“Look, I know it’s scary but you should at least ask her out, see what she says, “ Sakura suggested. 

“Says the girl who took forever to ask that idot out for real,” Naruto teased, nodding towards Sasuke. Sakura blushes a little, wistful expression on her face.

“Yeah, don’t be an idiot like us then,” she countered and Naruto smiled, the tension from the fight completely gone now. He yawned then, the late night and emotional rollercoaster that the day has been catching up to him. 

They decide to head to bed then, Sakura pulling him into one of those, almost rib crushing, hugs before they separate. He doesn’t really sleep that night, and the few hours he gets are plagued with nightmares. He woke several times in a cold sweat, before giving up around six am, pushing out of the bed and walking downs stairs. He expected to be alone. To pump himself full of coffee and maybe take a swim to wake up properly before anybody else wakes and he needs to socialize. He doesn’t expect to see Kiba sitting out on the sun deck, eyes on the horizon and coffee cup already in his hands. Naruto pours himself a cup as well before heading out, sitting down next to his friend. Kiba looked up, eyes unreadable, before looking back out across the lake.    
“Didn’t expect you up so soon,” he commented as Naruto slid down next to him. 

“Yeah, couldn't sleep.” 

Kiba let out a non committal hum before drinking more of the coffee. Naruto took a sip too, the warm liquid too strong for his taste but he drank it anyway, hoping it would boost him awake. They sat like that for a while, watching as the sun moved higher in the sky. 

“It was cool, what you did for her yesterday,” Kiba said after a while, still not looking at Naruto. 

“I didn’t really think,” he admitted and Kiba scofs out a laugh at that.    
“Yeah, figures. You always work best when you don’t.” 

“Hey!” Naruto protested, shoving Kiba a little as the other man laughed. Silence fell over them again, this one less tense and stiff. Naruto couldn’t remember a time he just sat with Kiba, quiet. None of them were particularly known for that trait after all. Kiba was the one breaking the silence again.

“Look, I don’t know what you and Hinata got going on or anything. Just know that she’s been through a lot of shit and she really doesn’t deserve any more so if you’re just playing or something, dont.“

There is so much to say to that, answers to give, questions to ask. 

“She told me.” 

Kiba just nodded at that, small smile on his face.

“Yeah I figured. She always did have a soft spot for you.“ Kibas expression turned serious then, brows furrowing as he turned back to Naruto. “Look. I don’t have anything against the two of you together or anything. I think it-. It would probably be great. But you need to be sure okay. Not just because of all the shit that happened but because she has a kid. She’s a package deal. I’m not saying you need to be prepared to be someone's dad or anything but it’s very different from dating most other girls our age. Just think about that first okay?”

Naruto nodded, contemplating for a moment. It was true. Hinata did have Sora, a nine year old who had lived his life with his mother and were used to that. There was no telling how he would react if Hinata started dating, if he would approve. Naruto had very little experience with kids in general. Ha could entertain them with games and tales of when he had been on exciting jobs but raising someone, that would be an entirely different thing. Nobody had raised Naruto so he had no idea how to, no reference to how that worked. It was a big deal. Still, that didn’t deteriorate from the want to be with her. He still wanted to ask her out, he still wanted to try. 

“Thanks Kiba,” he said as he stood, leaving the half filled cup as the urgency to ask her right now filled him.

“Yeah, no problem.” 

Naruto walked back into the house, pulled on his shoes and walked out the door. It was silly, giving into this urgent feeling but that’s who he was. He could make a split decision and stick to it, know in an instant what was right, what he wanted. This felt no different. He walked at a brisk pace, turning into the road leaning to Hinata’s house, spotting her just as she locked the door. She must just be heading out for work. He increased his pace a little. 

“Hinata!” He called out, smiling and waving as he closed in on her. She startled a little when she saw him, eyes wide. 

“Naruto!” She exclaimed. “Is something wrong?” 

“No! I just, I wanted to ask you something.“

“Oh, okay.” She stopped in front of him,  eyeing him carefully. “What is it?”

“Would you go out with me? On a date.” His pulse was beating a million miles per hour, as he  put as much determination as he could into his smile as he watched her jaw go slack. 

“A date?” she repeated. “Why? Is this because of yesterday?” 

Naruto shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets so not to reach up and scratch the back of his neck.

“No, I’ve wanted to ask you that for a few days, even if yesterday only confirmed something I already knew. “ He was beaming now, and a small smile played on Hinata’s lips as well. “That’s you’re kind, and thoughtful and crazy strong. I really like you, like you like you. I would love to take you on a date.” 

Hinata was blushing now, eyes a little down cast as she fiddled with her keys. The wait seemed to drag on forever, even if it was only for a few seconds. Naruto tired to stay calm, hoping with his entire being she would say yes.

“Alright,” she agreed, looking up, smiling that bright, joyus simile now. It made Naruto’s heart do a double beat in his chest. 

“Awesome. Tomorrow?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound to eager as he pushed down the impulse to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. Hinata nodded, dark hair dancing around her face as she did. 

“Tomorrows perfect.” 

Naruto felt bold, high on confidence after her agreeing to the date. He took a step closer, leaning in to give her a quick peck in the cheek. “Great, have fun at work.”

He turned then, trying to will down the blush spreading on his cheeks. A date. A date with Hinata. Joy filled him as he walked down the gravel path. He risked a glance back as the road turned, spotting Hinata with a hand on the cheek he just kissed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Naruto was not supposed to tackle hug er into the couch, he decided to do that all on his own. Crazy boy. 
> 
> Next time; DATE. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	11. Hard, loving emotions, endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata freaks out over the date, and Naruto takes her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEELS. ALL THE FEELS.
> 
> This is a little early, since the last one was a little late. I hope you enjoy it!

Hinata was a mess. A complete and utter mess. Her entire wardrobe was spread out on her bed, floor, chair. Any surface she could place things she could wear for tomorrow nights date. DATE! Her wardrobe gaped empty as she looked around the room, eyeing the mess she had made. She let out a sigh, and walked out to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, try to calm her nerves. She was glad Sora was away so he didn’t have to see his mother freaking out. Cup in her hand, she took two minutes of deep breaths in the kitchen before pulling herself back to what looked like a warzone. 

The thing was, Hinata had no nice clothes, nothing date worthy. All of the clothes Hinata owned was gifted to her at birthdays or christmas, a few bought from second hand. They were almost all washed out, stitched up. The few times she and Tenten had gone out she had borrowed something from her.  The thing about having very little money was that Hinata didn’t really have money to spend on herself. She owned no makeup, Kurenai cut her hair. Clothes for herself was a very low priority. Sora came first, anything else was secondary. On top of it all, she had never been on a date, hadn’t thought about dating for almost ten years. She had no idea what they were even going to do! Could she text him and ask? Was that something you didn’t do? He hadn’t been very specific. Hinata sighed, slumping down on the floor as she looked out over the chaos. This was going to be a disaster. 

She couldn’t do this. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, with the absence of a few years where he had been absent from her life, but had she really ever stopped thinking about him? Not at all. How was she supposed to act? What was the right etiquette on a date? Maybe she should google it. 

Was Naruto experienced in dating? Had he piles of exes that he had charmed though dinners, movies, cute outings. Had kissed and touched and pushed down into his bed and..

She really couldn’t think about that. Something awful and cold pooled in her stomach at the mere thought of him with others. This wasn’t fair. Nothing had prepared her for this turmoil. She had been happy in her boxed in life, routines and known day to day activities. Well, that was partly lie. She hadn’t exactly been happy. Really, she had felt more these last few days that she had in years. Joy, hurt, happiness. It had been so much since Naruto tumbled into her job, bright as the sun, like always. She had used to think that if she got too close  to him she might get burned. Consumed by his brightness. 

Maybe she would. Could she handle that? When she was younger she didn’t cared, but she had Sora now. She had someone she was responsible for. If her heart got broken… Yeah, this was a really bad idea. She should cancel, but what would she say? ‘Hey, I can’t go on a date because I’m too into you?’ Yeah, that was a horrible idea. She really did want to go though. She still couldn’t believe he even wanted to take her out. She took another sip of tea before standing, starting to move clothes that were completely out of the question back into the closet. She had gotten half way through the piles, one pair of jeans and two shirts that weren't nice, but at least without holes in them, put aside, when her phone buzzed. 

 

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Hey cutie.

Wear something warm tomorrow, okay?

Pick you up at 14.00

 

Hinata started down at the phone, then out the window at the bright summer sun and green grass. Cuite? Warm clothes? What on earth would they be doing in the summer that required something warm? She frowned as she turned back to her closet. That meant both of the shirts she had picked out were out of the question. Her eyes fell on her favourite warm sweater. Orange and black with a zipper. Her fingers slid across the worn material. She had taken good care of it through the years, only washing it when necessary, trying to air it out and hand wash stains. She still felt a little bad for taking it with her, but it felt like an anchor sometimes, reminding her that her first seventeen years had actually happened. It had stopped smelling like him years ago. She still slipped it on sometimes after the nightmares. It was silly, really. She could absolutely not wear that. 

Warm clothes was something she had more of, and she pulled out a soft purple sweater Kurenai had given her last Christmas, still whole and not washed out. It would probably look good with the jeans too. Putting the clothes away on the chair next to her bed, she picked up the phone, drowning the last of the now cold tea and took a deep breath. 

 

**Me**

14.00 sounds good.

See you then

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Looking forward to it

Sleep tight

 

Hinata was fidgeting out on the driveway, hoping not to break into a sweat in the warm clothes. She had a coat slung over her arm, far to war to wear, but she wasn’t sure how warm her ‘warm clothes’ needed to be. Better safe than sorry. Tenten had lent Hinata some makeup and she had braided the top layer of her hair, as if in a crown around her head. She looked nice, she thought. Not nice enough for Naruto, but she did what she could with what she had to work with. 

His black car pulled up, stopping completely. She was reaching for the handle when the driver side door opened, Naruto stepping out. 

“Hi,” he said, smile warm. Hinata’s heart stopped before racing to catch up again. He looked good. So, so good. His hair had been styled, pushed back a little, giving him a more sharp look then his usual soft one. He was in a grey sweater, sleeves rolled up, exposing strong forearms. As she eyed him, surprised by him getting out of the car, he stepped around the vehicle. She was just about to ask what was happening when he stepped close, right into her personal space, arms wrapping around her waist. 

The hug was soft, mostly just a squeeze. She almost didn’t have time to react before it was over. 

“Thank you,” Naruto said as he pulled back, blue eyes bright. “For accepting this. I hope you’ll enjoy it. “

Hinata was stumped, mouth gaping a little as she felt a blush spread on her cheeks as she docked her head.    
“I’m- I’m looking forward to it,” she said, echoing his words from the text message last night. Naruto beamed, opening the door to the car to let her in. She slid in smoothly, the car blissfully cool with the AC turned on. 

“Ready?” Naruto asked when he had slid into the car seat as well. Hinata smiled, trying to steady herself with deep breaths without showing it. 

“Yeah, ready.”

The car ride was filled with chatter form Naruto, something Hinata was extremely happy about. He talked about what the gang of friends had been up to the previous day, things they drove by. She slowly warmed up to him again, the nerves of the initial meeting slowly fading. Naruto handed her a note with directions, and even if some of it seemed familiar she couldn't pinpoint where they were going. Naruto hummed along to the radio as she directed him though the small town. She snuck a glance at him. He looked relaxed, much more than she felt. Did he really like her? The idea seemed so foreign. That he could feel that way for her. She hoped it wasn’t a thing he did out of pity or something like that, but Naruto had never been like that. She glanced down, giving him the last direction as they turned into a parking lot.

An ice rink. 

“Were going skating?” She asked, stumped. Of all the things she had suspected or guessed, this had not been it The clothing suggesting made much more sense now. Beside her, Naruto beamed.

“Yeah, I thought it could be fun! You know how, right?”

Hinata had skated a little when she was younger. She had been able to skate forward, backwards and do some easy spins. She hadn’t done it for years though, didn’t know if she still remembered how to, and she told Naruto as much. He just smiled, nodding along. 

“It’s okay, we’ll try together alright?”

After renting skates, they laced up and pushed onto the ice. There were a family and another couple on the ice, but it was mostly empty, which gave them quite a lot of room to move around. Hinata felt like bambi when she took of the blade guards and stepped onto the cool surface. The first few strokes were wobbly and she was sure she was going to fall, her cheeks heating up as she flailed her arms to find her balance again. A war arm wrapped around her waist, strong and firm. 

“It’s okay,” Naruto said, voice low in her ear. “I’ll support you.”

Hinata’s blush deepened, she must be as red as tomato at this point, but nodded as they started moving in synch, one glide after the other. Naruto didn’t let go as she got steadier, muscle memory coming back how to balance on the sharp blades. She pushed forward a little faster, his hand sliding of her. In a bold moment, she reached out and took his hand instead, turning to skate backwards. Now that she had gotten used to it, it came easier. Strokes sure as she lead them around the rink. Naruto laughed, pushing faster now too, as if trying to catch up, catch her. She had never known he was good at this too. 

“When did you learn to skate?” She asked, giggle in her voice as they turned alongside the barrier, still pushing a little faster. She distinctly remembered him clinging to the barrier during their PA classes in high school. 

“In college. I took a job working the zamboni and they let me come in and skate for free.” Naruto explained, finally catching up. His hands landed on her waist, gripping tight now that he had finally caught her. It was so strange that physical contact form him felt so good, comfortable. She slowed her pace, strokes becoming in sync again. 

“I remembered you used to be good at it, when we did it at school. I thought you might not have done it since then, considering..” Naruto trailed of, shrugging one shoulder. It was so thoughtful it gave Hinata pause, slowing her pace so they stopped. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him in one tight embrace. 

“Thank you.” 

She let go quickly, skating away as embarrassment bloomed in her. It was so silly. Why had she done that? He had asked her out on date. It wasn’t strange for him to try to come up with things she might like when they went out. So why did it feel so special? 

Naruto caught up, turning when he did so he could skate backwards and look at her this time. 

“So, how’s Sora doing at camp?” he asked. Now that was something Hinata could talk about. She had talked to her son daily since he left, much to his despair. He always indulged her though, for which she was very thankful. She told Naruto about how Sora had gone on and on about making stick bread and going on hikes. How the camp leaders had taught them which berries were safe to eat and which wasn't around the camp. She lost herself in it. It was so easy when talking about Sora. To go on and on about things he had said, how he had said it, how he saw the world. Hinata had fw people to gush about her son about. Even if Tenten, Kurenai and Asuma always listened, they knew Sora. Had for his entire life. She couldn't go on about him like this with them.

They kept skating and Hinata had no idea how long she had been rambling for before she caught herself. Flushed, she almost nicked her toepick in the ice out of embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry! “ She said, Naruto slowing down and to match her new pace. “I didn’t mean to ramble on like that.”

“It’s no trouble, I asked didn’t I?” he said with a smile, and like so many times before she had a hard time looking away from that dazzling gaze. It wasn’t really fair, how he could be so kind, and strong and thoughtful but also so beautiful. How was her sanity ever to stand a chance. 

Naruto broke the eye contact, looking over at the clock on the wall. Hinata did too, shocked. They had been skating for over two hours. Wow, she would definitely feel this in her legs tomorrow. 

“We should get off,” Naruto said. “So we’re not too late.” 

Late? There was more? This wasn’t the date? Shocked, she followed him to the opening, taking his offered hand as she got of. 

 

They got back into the car after returning the skates. Naruto drove out to the country again, the other side from where their houses were located. He drove up the mountain side, the car moving smoothly up, passing trees and small gravel roads. They arrived at the start of the hiking trails, Naruto grabbing a backpack from the trunk before reaching his hand out to her. She took it with a smile, ducking her head. 

Naruto lead them to a trail, seemingly knowing which one he wanted them to go. The pace was slow and the hike smooth, only soft hills moving them upwards. They talked about  books, and places Naruto had visited when writing. Warzones, political meetings, local news. He had tried a little bit of everything, still not completely sure what he wanted to focus on.

“Tsunade, my boss, she wants me to focus. To find something that I can specialize in, but I’m having too much fun doing a little bit of everything. I’m sure she’ll get tired of it soon and just decide for me and maybe then I’ll have to actually make a choice, but until then, this is good too. “ 

“What was the most interesting piece you’ve gotten to write?” Hinata asked, soaking in Naruto's attention, his way to explain and draw her into the story. She wondered if she could find some of the articles online if she searched for them. 

Naruto started talking about a series of people that worked for the city of Konoha that he got to follow for one week each, to show how diverse working like that could be. His eyes were bright as he talked, free arm moving to press his points. It was breathtaking. He always had such intensity in things he loved. Their fingers were still laced, hanging swinging between them. His palm was warm, and bigger than hers. It felt good though, right. Did he feel the same? She really hoped he did. 

They arrived at a lookout point, the forest spreading out underneath them. Naruto’s hand dropped from hers but she continued to look out, her eyes following the small creek snaking through the was green trees. It was beautiful. She had never been here before. She turned around to tell him so, eyes darting down to the ground where Naruto sat on his knees, blanket spread underneath him, unpacking a bag from a familiar bakery, thermos and fruit. 

A picnic. 

Hinata had to turn around again, trying to steady her beating heart, tears swelling up in her eyes. It was too much, completely overwhelming in its intensity. 

Naruto Uzumaki had asked her on a date, had the foresight to ask her to dress warm, taken her to an ice rink because he remembered her skating. He had driven her to a beautiful walking trail, lead her by her hand up the mountain side and now, now he was spreading out a picnic. For her. Hinata Hyuga. How was she supposed to react to this? How was she supposed to breathe under the intensity of everything's he was feeling?

“Hinata,” Naruto called and she bit her lip hard as she turned. He was standing again, eyeing her closely. “Is something wrong?”

Nothing was wrong, and that was just it, wasn’t it? 

“I just don’t- I don’t understand why you’re doing this,” she stuttered out. The statement was too loaded. Too much of her insecurities and fears all rolled up in one tangling, hurting sentence. Naruto frowned, eyes searching hers before he stepped closer, hand coming up to cup her cheek. 

“I need you to know,” he said as he held her cheek in his large palm, thumb stroking her cheekbone. “That I’m in love with you. I need you to know that I was an idiot who didn't see it when we were kids, and that I’m sorry that I wasted those years for us.” 

Hinata sucked in a breath. This was like one of her teen fantasies. She was certain she would wake up soon and than the past week would just have been a wonderful, heart crushing dream. 

“I looked for you for so long, and now that I have you here, I need to tell you that there is no one else I want beside me than you. “ 

His ocean blue eyes were so soft, glittering as if there were tears in them. “I understand if you don’t feel that way, but for the sake of clarity, I thought you should know.”

Could she have this? After everything she had done? Run away, hidden, kept him in the dark? Even if he knows it all now, was it enough?

He leaned closer, breath ghosting over her lips as his forehead rested against her’s.  Could she be selfish? 

Her hands found his neck and as her mind and body screamed it’s approval she closed the gap between them, sighing happily as her lips met his soft, warm ones. 

  
  



	12. It's hard to do these things alone

When Naruto woke up alone in his bed he almost had a heart attack. He stumbled out of bed, tangling himself in the sheets as he did, and almost fell. Hinata's clothes wasn’t on the chair where she folded them last night, his pyjamas she borrowed sitting neatly folded there instead. He glanced towards the window, realising that it must be late, the sun high in the sky. He found his phone on the bedside table, unlocking to show that it was over 10 am. Shit. No wonder he’s alone. How could he sleep so late?

Naruto had been sure he had screwed up big time when he started rambling out his emotions to her last night up at the lookout place. He hadn’t meant for it all to come out like that, so open, raw, but when he had started, it had all come flying out and he hadn't been able to stop himself until he was done. 

She had looked so sad, asking why he even wanted to take her out on a date, and Naruto had panicked. He didn’t want her to look like that, feel like that. Like she doubtet her worth, like she doubted the right she had to nice things. He had felt a need to make sure she knew, and he had opened his big mouth and blabbered and then for a second he was sure he had blown it. 

Then Hinata kissed him. It was the best kiss Naruto had ever had. She had been so soft, but demanding, in his arms. They had kissed for a long time after that, as if they had both longed for it, wanted it, for a long time. None of them had admitted as much but he could feel it, the desperation in her that he too felt.  

After a while, they had detangled, sitting down to eat. They had both been blushing, conversating a little stilted for a while as they both just smiled when they locked eyes. There had been more kisses as soon as the food had been eaten. When the sun had sunk down and the night had grown cold they made their way back to the car but when they approached Hinata's house Naruto felt panic rise in him again. He didn’t want to be separate from her. A house away felt like an ocean once again. He had blurted out the question if she wanted to come with him to his house, just to sleep, and to his surprise she had said yes. Luckily, it was late, and the others had gone to bed, so they could easily sneak in quietly. When Naruto fell asleep with Hinata in his arms, once again in his pyjamas but this time with kiss after kiss on his lips, Naruto felt truly happy. 

Now, he was panicking that he had done something wrong. He knew Hinata had the day off so she didn’t need to rush away anywhere. Maybe she had gotten hungry. He threw on some clothes, hurrying down the hall towards the stairs, but stopped just at the top of them, two familiar voices carrying though the house. He shouldn't eavesdrop, but he didn’t want to bother them either, so he sat down on the top stairs, chin in the palm of his hand. Sakura laughed and Hinata giggled and Naruto smiled. Clearly, they were getting along again.

“I swear it’s true!” Sakura exclaimed. “Four stitches in the back of his head, you can check when he gets up. Four! Just because he couldn’t back down when Kiba dared him, I swear, none of them would be alive if it wasn't for me.” 

Hinata giggled again and Naruto rubbed the scar at the base of his scalp from when he rode a shopping cart down a steep hill because Kiba had dared him, absentmindedly. 

“I’m sure they would. They have been lucky to have you.” Hinata agreed and Naruto didn’t need to see her to know Sakura was smiling smugly. Crap. He had forgotten how Hinata was good at boosting everyone. Sakura would be insufferable of he let this continue. He was just about to call out when Sakura spoke up again, voice softer now. 

“This whole thing is a little insane. I’m really happy Naruto found you but seriously, I didn’t think he ever would. I had sort of given up hope. I think Naruto was the only one who was sure that we would see you again.” 

It’s quiet for a while and then Hinata asked something, taking Naruto by surprise. 

“Was he hurting, when you chose Sasuke? I don’t mean to put blame I just.. I want to know.” 

“Oh, no. No, I think… When you disappeared a lot of things changed for us, the whole gang. We became closer, because we realised that anything could happen, you know? I think that’s one of the reasons we’re still so tight. Anyway, Naruto pulled back from basically all of his advances towards me when you left. It was like something clicked. I don’t know if he noticed it but I did. Since then we’ve only been friends. He was just happy when Sasuke and I got closer and eventually got together. You have nothing to worry about in that department.” Sakura chuckles warmy. “It’s hard to grasp sometimes that for you, we’re still those kids we were ten years ago. It’s equal parts scary and sweet.” 

“I’m trying to catch up,” Hinata said and Sakura laughed again. Silence fell over the kitchen for a moment, only the sound of water running being heard. Naruto wondered what they were doing, the dishes maybe?

“It’s a bit like a fairytale,” Sakura said after a while. “They boy you liked finding you, falling in love. It’s nice. I just… Don’t hurt him, okay?” 

Naruto’s heart swelled a little by his friends concern. He had no concerns about that though. 

“Never.” Hinata said and Naruto’s heart did a double beat, even if he had suspected the answer.

“No running again, right?” Sakura asked, as if needing to make sure. 

“No running. I have nothing to run from now.” Hinata said, voice steady. 

“You do like him right?” Sakura asked. 

There was a sigh, almost wistful. 

“So much Sakura. So much I don’t know how to function sometimes. I’m still just waiting for this insane dream to end, waking up in my bed without him, alone again.” 

There’s silence again and when it stretches, Naruto stands, walking down to see what's going on. He comes into the kitchen, Sakura's arms wrapped around Hinata’s neck, hugging tightly. He stops then. Sakura looked sad, hurt. Maybe the gravity of Hinata’s situation had started to sink in, even if she didn’t know the details of it. Sakura spotted him first, smiling when she saw him, even if it didn’t fully reach her eyes, and untageling from Hinata. 

“Well, good afternoon sleepy head,” she scolded. Hinata turned, cheeks flushing pink. She was in her jeans from last night but in his t-shirt, hanging loosely around her smaller frame. She must have picked it out from his dresser. She looked so cuddly and hot at the same time. Naruto didn't really think when he closed the distance between them, lips slotting against hers as he swallowed her greeting. Hinata tensed for a second before relaxing, hands coming up to land on his chest, over his heart. Her lips were just as soft as last night and Naruto sighed, opening up to deepen the kiss. Alazing, she was simply amazing.

The amazing kiss was interrupted by Sakura clearing her throat next to them, causing Hinata to pull away. Naruto shot her a threatening look, not happy with being interrupted. Sakura simply rolled her eyes. 

“No sex in the kitchen,” she said and Naruto could feel Hinata blushing under the hand he had cupping her cheek. 

“Shut it, Sakura.”

Sakura just laughed, taking a step back. 

“I’ll give you some privacy then, check how the others are doing.” She nodded once towards Hinata before turning, walking out the glass doors towards the sundeck. Naruto immediately tuned towards Hinata, pout on his face.

“I missed you this morning,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against the side of hers, earning a giggle in return. 

“I got hungry, I didn’t want to wake you,” she explained. “When I got down Sakura was alone with the dishes so I decided to help. I’m glad I did. I feel better now.” 

Naruto beamed at that, kissing her cheek before he pulled her towards the fridge. 

“So you haven't eaten yet?” 

Hinata shook her head, following in his embrace. 

“Okay, you do the tea, I’ll make us some sandwiches.” 

They had to let go of each other for that, Naruto pouting and Hinata laughing as he made to grab for her as she stepped towards the kettle. When they were done, they walked out on the sundeck. Down on the bridge, Kiba and Choji were playing badminton. Ino was reading and Sakura and Sasuke were leaning against each other, looking at the boys playing. They found Shikamaru in one of the couches on the sundeck, Naruto sitting opposite him, tugging Hinata with him so they could sit close together. The need to be close to her still itched underneath his skin. Hinata complied, because she was the kindest person in the world, and maybe, hopefully, she felt it too. 

“Morning guys, “ Shikamaru said, looking up from his book. “How was the date?” 

Hinata ducked her head next to him and Naruto smiled fondly at her before glaring at Shikamaru. Seriously, was everyone trying to make his girlfriend blush? Oh shit, was Hinata his girlfriend now? No. There had only been one date, but still. There was still something right? 

“It was good,” Hinata said next to him and now it was Naruto’s turn to blush. It had been a good date. An amazing date. 

“Mhm,” Shikamaru said, straightening before looking back down into the book. “That’s good then.” 

Naruto turned away from him, focusing on Hinata instead. 

“Got any plans today?” 

“Yeah, I was gonna scrape of the last of the paint on the house, maybe start painting if I have the time. “

“Paint what?” 

Kiba had appeared behind the couch Shikamaru was in. He looked at the arm Naruto had resting behind Hinata's back, smile tugging at his lip before he focused on Hinata again. 

“My house, it needs new paint,” she said as she bit into her toast. 

“Okay, want help?” Kiba asked. 

Shit, yeah they should totally help! Why hadn’t Naruto though of that?

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” Hinata protested, because of course she did. 

“No, Hinata we can totally help!” Naruto protested. Hinata blinked a few times at him, then back at Kiba. 

“You sure? You’re on vacation. I don’t want to impose.” 

“You wouldn't, we want to help.” Naruto insisted.    
“Want to help with what?” Ino asked. She and Choji had came up from the beach, standing next to Kiba. 

“Paint Hinata’s house,” Kiba explained. 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally down for that.” Ino said excitedly. Shikamaru let the book drop down on his chest, frowning up at her. 

“Why are you like this?” He asked Ino who just stuck out her tongue. 

“I like painting things, alright. So, when we getting started?” 

 

Apparently, now and right away was the answer to that because Naruto had barely swallowed his breakfast before Kiba ushered them all over to Hinata’s. Hinata had two scrapes and two paint brushes, which of course wasn’t enough so Sasuke was put in charge of fixing lunch, while Choji and Sakura went into town to by more brushes. Meanwhile, he and Hinata started scraping away the last of the old paint, while Kiba and Ino started painting on the other side of the house. Shikamaru decided to relax in the grass until the others came back. None of them teased him about it but Ino had called him a lazy know it all.

Naruto didn’t mind the work. It also left him and Hinata alone on one side of the house, with the others on the other side, which meant he could surprise her with kisses when ever he felt like it, which was all the time. It was strange how natural it felt now, to lean in and kiss her nose, jaw, cheek, lips. Like pressing a button, he felt content in knowing that she wanted him to kiss her too. It was nice. So was her laugh. 

The scraping was done just as Sasuke came out to announce that the food was done. And they all grabbed a bowl and chopsticks and ate stir fry out on the grass in the sun. It’s so nice. Naruto felt more relaxed than he have in years. Sitting in the grass with his friends, Hinata by his side, he feels safe, complete. That is of course a silly thought, he thinks, but it sticks. Hinata wasn’t saying much, just eating quietly as the gang raged on like they always did, compliments and banter flying high, in high spirits. It was so nice. Naruto loved this. 

The lunch was over soon and then they got to the painting. Naruto was shoved to the other side of the house with Sakura and Kiba, Ino claiming she, Choji and Shikamaru have had far to little time with Hinata. Naruto pouted but Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek and after that Sasuke dragged him away, telling him to stop being love struck fool. 

“You treated her right, right?” Kiba asked giving him a stern look as they took up the brushes to start smearing paint on th small house. There was a smile tugging at his lips though and Naruto made a move as if to splatter the red paint at him. 

“Yeah!” Sakura piped up as she started painting the wall. “You better not pull something, or I’ll make sure you regret it.” 

Naruto gasped in moch shock but couldn't hold back his smile. 

“What happened? I thought you were on my side?” 

Sakura laughed and beside her, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well that was before I remembered that she’s too good for you,” Sakura teased, shrugging. 

“Hey!” Naruto protested as his smile grew. It felt good, having his friends blessing in this. Sakura had always been distrusing towards the girls Naruto had been seeing in the past. With all the tension that had played them though the week and in some way years, it was nice to feel so free. From the other side of the house he could hear Hinata giggling as Ino continued to rile up Shikamaru while Choji laughed. It was nice. Really nice. 

 

When they had managed to paint the entire house one time Hinata looked shocked. Eyes wide as she looked over the house as if she hadn’t seen it before. 

“I thought this would take me all summer,” she admitted and beside her Kiba laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“No worries Hinata! We’ll do the final layer tomorrow and then you can just relax!” 

Hinata tensed under Kibas arm, eyes wide.

“No, no! You don’t have to do that! I have work tomorrow, I won’t even be able to be here until the evening and-”

“Hinata! Of course we’ll do it,” Ino cut in. “We’re no quitters. We finish what we’ve started!” 

Hinata looked on the brink of tears and Naruto felt a mix of wanting to say anything to make sure the tears didn’t spill over, and letting her soak in the love she had been without for so long. She had struggled for a long time, keeping her head just above water. Maybe now, she could learn how to breathe. 

In the end, Shikamaru broke the moment. 

“Well, I’m starving. Let's head back to Naruto's to eat.”

“Oh!” Choji exclaimed. “Dibs on cooking.” 

“Oh, can we have dumplings?” Sakura asked as the gang broke up, all of them moving towards the gravel road that lead to Naruto's house. Naruto grabbed Hinata’s hand, because he hadn’t touched her for the entire afternoon and he really needed to. It’s so crazy that this is so new, but still felt so safe. They walked hand in hand, the rest of the friends a few meters ahead, when Hinata's phone rings. She slowed her pace and pulled it out of her pant pocket with her free hand. 

“Oh, It’s Sora.” 

Naruto slowed his pace too and Hinata pressed answer before pulling the phone up to her ear. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Naruto's heart swelled. He knew she was a good mom, she couldn't be anything else. It’s different like this though, seeing her eyes shine, smile relaxed as her entire focus falls on the boy on the other side of the phone. He’s heard her talk about him, never too him. It felt intimate, to be shown this part of her life. Hinata laughed, carefree and loud and the sound almost startled him. Their hands were still clasped as she continued talking, asking about what he’s doing, what he’s been doing, how he’s feeling. She asked about other kids too, smiling as she does. And then..

“Oh, I’m with a friend. No, it’s not Tenten. I have friends! Naruto. Yeah. No, you don’t know him. We used to go to school together. Yeah. Oh, okay. No, I’ll ask.”

Naruto tensed. What happened now? 

Hinata turned towards Naruto then, shoulders tensed and brows furrowed, there was a blush high on her cheeks and she came to a complete stop.

“So, Sora doesn't believe I have any other friends then Tenten, so he wants to talk to you, to see if you’re real. “ Hinata licked her lips nervously. “Only if you want to.”

She held out the phone, hand slightly trembling. Naruto took it, almost without thinking. He had no idea what to say, or do. He thought he would have more time to prepare before Sora came home, to prepare what to say. It’s almost two weeks until then. 

“Hello.”

“Are you  _ really _ my moms friend?” Sora asked and Naruto almost laughed. He sounded disbelieving and judging, as if Hinata would trick him on purpose. 

“Yes, I really am.”

“Prove it!” Sora demanded and Naruto laughed that time. Hinata was looking at him with a puzzled expression and he squeezed her hand, to assure her or ground himself, he’s not sure. 

“How?” 

It’s quiet for a little while, some shuffling in the background, Sora clearly trying to figure something out to make Naruto prove their friendship. After a while, he cleared his throat on the other side of the phone and Naruto looked down at his and Hinata’s joined hands, kicking the gravel with his shoe. He could not screw this up, he needed to answer this the right way. The rest of their friends have disappeared, probably already at Naruto’s house by now. 

“What’s her favorite dessert?” Sora asked and this, this Naruto can do.

“Cinnamon buns, thats easy.” 

Sora snorts on the other side of the phone.

“You’re name is Naruto?” Sora asked and Naruto humed in response. “You went to school with mom?”

“Yep, met her when she was super little.”

“You better be nice to her,” Sora said and Naruto smiled even wider at that. He had been right. Hinata had raised him right.    
“It’s impossible not to be nice to your mom,” Naruto admitted and Sora laughed a little too, that breathless and carefree type that only children could doo. 

“That’s true,” the boy agreed. “Okay, I believe you exist now. Pass me back to mom.”

“Will do, good talking to you Sora.”

Naruto reached the phone towards Hinata then, her eyes wide but smile on her face as she took the phone and went back to talking to her son. They started walking back to the house, arms swinging between them and Naruto feeling lighter, like a weight he didn’t know he had been feeling lifted. If he wanted to be in Hinata’s life, he would have to get along with Sora. This may just be the first step, but it was something. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FLUFF


	13. I only wanna wake up next to you

Naruto woke with Hinata pressed tight against him, back to chest. His arms was around her waist, their fingers laced over her stomach. It was warm, soft and she smelled amazing.

He was hard, he felt it almost instantly as he woke, erection pressing into her soft ass. Shit, he should move away. This was too soon, especially considering her history. Naruto did not need to intimidate her like this. He tried to move back, to move out of bed, only to feel Hinata squirming, the friction causing even more blood to flow down, filling his cock. She gripped his hand tighter, pressing back into his warmth. Naruto let out an involuntary gasp.

“Naruto?” she asked, voice heavy with sleep. Naruto gulped, he needed a plan, now. 

“Hi Hime, I just gonna get up okay?” He rushed out, trying again to untangle from her.

“Why?” she asked, almost sounding like a whine and it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. “You’re so warm and comfy,” she said pushing back again, and then he felt her tense under his arm, clearly noticing his erection.

“Gotta go,” Naruto rushed out, ready to jump out of bed and either take a warm shower to take care of his problem or take a very, very cold shower and hope it flagged. Hinata grabbed him tighter though, stopping him in his tracks. She rolled her hips back and he gasped again, friction feeling  _ so good _ . 

‘“H- Hinata?” he asked. She didn’t answer, just rolled her hips again. This time she gasped too and the sound went straight to his cock and he moaned, dropping his head down to rest against her neck. 

“Does this feel good?” She asked and Naruto nodded, breathless and trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Hinata rolled her hips again. Naruto needed to clear his head, needed to ask questions, make sure. It definitely seemed like she wanted this, or something like this.

“Have you before?” he gasped, hand sliding lower on her stomach, the t-shirt, his t-shirt that she had borrowed, riding up. He could feel warm skin under his hand, her stomach just over her panties. Soft like velvet. He stopped. Hinata shook her head, but grinded back towards his erection again, making Naruto let out a soft moan. 

“And you want to? With me?” He asked. Hinata stilled, turning her head a little but staying in his embrace, bodies still flushed against each other. They locked eyes and her gaze was so sure, determined.

“I have never wanted to do it with anybody else.” 

She rolled her hips back again then, both of them moaning. Naruto let his hand dip a little lower, findingers caressing just under the waistband of her underwear. 

“Can I take these off?” He asked, heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Hinata nodded, lifting her hips so he could slide them down her thighs. Hinata removed them then, tangling somewhere in the sheets. Naruto’s hand moved lower and Hinata pushed back again just as he turned them slightly, letting her lean on him while still giving her room to lay more on her back, legs falling open under the covers, an invitation. He needed to make sure he got this right, that she felt safe here, knew he chariched her. 

“You’re so beautiful Hinata, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered as his hand moved lower, fingers dipping into her wet folds. Hinata gasped, mouth falling open. In their new position, he could see her expression, and how she keened under his touch. His fingers caressing slowly and softly up and down, circling her clit on the way up, making her moan louder. Shit, she was so sexy, his cock was so hard in his pants it felt like he could explode, but this was not about him. This was all about her. He let his fingers go lower, pressing into her and she gasped, head falling back even further as his fingers entered her. He continued to press into her, his mouth leaving soft kisses on her cheek and jaw line. She was panting hard now and Naruto moved his fingers out to caress over her clit again, increasing the pressure and speed. Hinata melted under it, his name spilling quietly from her as her hips started moving to meet his touch, seeking more. Her breaths became ragged and Naruto was enchanted, watching her dark eyelashes falling over pink cheeks, soft pink lips panting. 

Then, she stopped, rocking in his hold, body trembling as the orgasm hit. He stilled his fingers, but didn’t remove them, as he sought out her mouth, kissing her as she laid boneless, panting. Her movements were slow as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing deeper into the kiss, turning so they were face to face, pressing close. 

“Was- was that okay?” He asked, worry pooling in his gut as they broke the kiss for air. When he opened his eyes, Hinata was smiling, lazy but bright. She nodded, leaning into kiss him once, twice. 

“It was perfect. Thank you.” She sighed happily and Naruto let out a breath of relief. He hadn’t screwed it up completely, thank goodness. He was still painfully hard though, and that hadn’t changed while looking at her blissed out in pleasure. He really needed to do something about that now. He squirmed a little, erection brushing against her thigh. Hinata looked up, eyes a little drowsy but clearing fast. Her eyes darted down towards his crotch, still covered by the sheets. 

“Yeah,” Naruto breathes laugh escaping, inching back a little. “I need to take care of that.” 

Hinata’s eyes grew a little as her hand moved down his bare chest, stopping above his waistline. She looked up, eyes locking with Naruto’s, biting her lower lip.

“Can I?”

Naruto nodded, skin tingling as her hand brushed down his still clothed length. He gasped, seaching her moth as her hand caressed upwards, applying a little pressure. 

“Okay?” she asked and Naruto nodded, squirming a little as they both started tugging his pants and boxers down. 

Naruto kicked them of, scooting closer again. Hinata’s left hand landed on his chest while the other caressed downward again, fingers brushing softly against his hard cock. God, he was so keyed up already, arousal like flames licking his skin. She stroked like that a few times, light touches teasing him, making his hips jerk. She looked up at him then, fingers curling low around his erection, storking up in one smooth movement. 

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned, pressing closer so his forehead was pressed against hers. Her hand moved faster, up and down, flicking her wrist on the up movement. It felt so good. Arousal that had been pooling in his gut was exploding though his body now,  spreading like wildfire, unstoppable. Her thumb slid over the head of his cock and Naruto trembled in her hands, moaning her name, chanting it as if her touch was the only thing keeping him from floating away. 

“Hime, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” he waned, pushing the covers away to protect them.

“Do it, come for me Naruto,” Hinata whispered and Naruto gasped as he did, the softness of her voice and the firm strokes around his cock making him wither, spurting stirpes of come over her hand and his stomach. Hinata continued to stroke until he was almost completely soft, sticky with come on his stomach and her hand. She leaned forward to kiss his lips, filled with wonder and care. It was soft and sweet and had no lingerting of heat like what they had just done. Naruto smiled into the kiss, orgasm euphoria flowing through his body, mixed with love. How did he get this lucky? What had he done right to deserve this angel. 

“I’m gonna get something to clean this up with,” Hinata said, slipping out of bed only to return with a wet, warm towel, carefully swiping at his stomach. Just as she’s was about to turn back, Naruto grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to the bed. Hinata let out a startled yelp and dropped the towel on the floor as Naruto rolled them over in bed, peppering kisses all over her face, neck, shoulders. Hinata giggleed underneath him, squirming as he started tickling her sides. Hinata chiped for breath between bursts of laughter and Naruto let up on her, waiting till she went still, to kiss her properly on the lips.

“Amazing,” he whispered against her lips. “Completely and utterly amazing.”

Hinata blushed, pink high on her cheeks. 

“So-so that was good?” She stammered and Naruto had to laugh then, bright and bubbly because how could she think it wasn’t. 

“Very good, and hot,” he said, flopping down into the bed next to her. She pulled the covers up, turning on her side so she could look at him. 

“For me too,” she said, looking down into the sheets. He turned towards her, fingers caressing over her cheek. Worry tugged at his heart, even if she looked relaxed and happy.

“You good?” he asked. He hoped she was, that she though it felt good too, that he hadn't ruined this for her.  Hinata nodded against his fingers, eyes still down cast. 

“I’m sorry, that I’m so inexperienced,” she said. “Or, I’m not sorry per say, but I wish I knew more what to do. That felt really good, I- I wanna make you feel good too.” She looked up then, eyes determined and Naruto sighed, scooting closer so he could wrap her in his arms.

“It felt good, great. It was really good. And it’s not like I have a lot of experience either. We’ll just learn together, okay?” He leaned in to kiss her then, soft and sweet.

When they broke apart, Hinata looked a little surer of herself, smiling too. 

“Okay.”

 

“Naruto!” Sakura called from the kitchen down to the bridge. They had finished painting Hinata’s house yesterday while she was at work so today they were just taking it slow. Hinata worked today as well and Naruto was reading the book she had given him when he visited the store during their first shopping trip a little over two weeks ago. He glanced up, squinting in the sunlight to try to get a better look at his friend.

“What?” He called back.

“Do you have anymore coffee?” She shouted back.

Naruto frowned and turned more towards her, putting the book down. 

“Only the one in the top left cupboard.”

“Then we’re out,” Sakura called back. “Can you message Hinata and ask her to bring some from work?”

Warmth spread in Naruto’s chest. The idea of this collective knowing that Hinata would come back to him, come home. Like some sort of universal truth. It made his heart skip a beat. This situation presented a good opportunity though. 

“I’ll just go get it now,” he cheerfully declared, standing from the chair he’s been sitting on. Beside him, neither Sasuke or Shikamaru reacted. Choji on the other had, frowed,

“Why? She could just bring some?” He asked. Naruto simply smiled and Kiba laughed, slapping Choji on the shoulder. 

“He’s a man in love, he just wants to see her,” Kiba explained and well, that was the truth wasn't it. Naruto walked into the house, ignoring Sakura's scolding. 

“Look, how many stupid things didn’t you do to get Sasuke’s attention?” He asked as he pulled his shoes on, grabbing the car keys. 

Sakura smiled nostalgic but still rolled her eyes.

“I was a kid!” she defended and, now it was Naruto’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, well maybe it’s my turn now.” 

Sakura’s smile widened. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she agreed. 

 

The car ride into town was uneventful and Naruto felt warm and tingly as he stepped into the combined tea and bookshop, excited to see Hinata again. He had seen her just a few hours ago, but he still missed her. Surprising her at work seemed like an excellent idea to remedy that. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it sooner. With a bright smile, he stepped in.

As soon as he was in through the door to the coffee shop, Tenten’s eyebrows shoot up, a joyous smile spreading on her face that Naruto found sort of intimidating. 

“Naruto!” she said, bouncing over from the counter. “Let’s go say hello to Hinata okay?” She then leaned in close as she grabbed Naruto's wrist, whispering so fast into his ear he barely managed to comprehend what she was saying.

“There is this creep here that always flirts with Hinata and now you can scare him away, yay!”

She led him to the opening between the two stores. Hinata was behind the counter of the bookshop, only partly visible behind a tall man with light hair, almost white. He was leaning one hand on the counter, pressing forward across it. Hinata stood with her back almost against the shelf behind her, expression tight but still a polite smile on her face. She looked tense, uncomfortable. Naruto hated it. She hadn’t seen him yet, and he longed to just close the distance between them and place himself between her and this man that was clearly overwhelming her. 

“Hinata! Your boyfriends here!” Tenten yelled, volume so loud it made Naruto jump. She then slapped him on the shoulder before turning and leaving him there. Naruto blushed. He and Hinata had not discussed labels yet and it felt very strange to hear himself be called her boyfriend, even if he very much liked it.  The man turned and Naruto came face to face with sharp cheekbones, skin almost as light as his hair and cold blue eyes, staring at him calculating, one eyebrow raised. 

“I’m sorry?” the man said and Hinata peeked out from behind him, eyes widening in surprise. Naruto completely ignored the man in favour of his,  _ girlfriend? _ If this guy was a creep, Naruto really didn’t need to waste his time on this man when such a wonderful being as Hinata was right there. 

“Naruto,” Hinata said, looking a little more comfortable as she locked eyes with him but still tense. “What are you doing here?” 

Naruto keeped his eyes on her, ignoring the man completely. 

“Oh, we ran out of coffee, and I wanted to see you.” 

Hinata blushed, eyes warmer now, soft smile on her lips. 

“Well, the coffee shops there then,” The man scoffed and pointed back towards where Naruto had come from. Naruto frowned, irritation pooling in his gut. He really should try to will his temper back, but something about this guy was setting Naruto off. So instead of turning, he took a few confident steps and walked behind the counter, hand wrapping around her waist to pull her close. Hinata smiled, question in her eyes. Naruto was still pretending that, that douche wasn’t even there, because according to Naruto, he might as well not be.

“Hey pretty girl,” he said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “I missed you.” 

Hinata blushed, that beautiful pink one that always took his breath away. 

“Hi,” she answered, smile bright. She turned a little then, facing the man that was still standing there. He looked much more irritated and shocked now, which Naruto counted as a win.

“I’m sorry Toneri, if you need help with anything I’m sure Tenten can help you. I’m- I should help Naruto first.” 

The man, Toneri apparently, gaped, eyes leaving Hinata to lock eyes with Naruto, who simply raised an eyebrow, challenging. It felt stupid. Like some sort of alpha male fight thing over who got the girl, but if this guy was making Hinata uncomfortable and she was too polite to say anything, Naruto could be that jerk. 

“Alright,” Toneri said, standing up straighter. “Until next time, Hinata.” 

He turned and Naruto held his breath, turning his full focus back to Hinata, who was still blushing as the doorbell chimed, punctuating Toneris departure. 

As insecure Naruto sometimes was about not being enough for Hinata, or that she would change her mind, this was a perfect opportunity to tease her and still get some answers. He stroked her cheek, and then let his hands fall down her shoulder and arm until he could lace their fingers together. 

“So, you go around calling me your boyfriend?” He smirked, watching a s Hinata turned an even deeper shade of pink. Before she had the chance to protest though, he leaned in and kissed her nose.

“I like it, if you want me to be.” 

Hinata bit her lip as if trying to contain a smile, eyes gleaming.

“Yeah, I- I want that.” 

Naruto was smiling too now, leaning down to kiss her. Someone clearing their throat behind him made him stop and turn. There was a woman there, and it took a second for Naruto to realise why he recognised her. He’s never met her, but he’s seen her in photos. The ones on Hinata's walls and shelves. Kurenai. Her expression was more amused then stern, even if she seemed to be eyeing Naruto closely. 

“No kissing in my store,” Kurenai said and Hinata sputters beside him but all Naruto could do was smile. He owes so much to this woman, whose relatives have taken care of his house and who opened her heart, family and store to the girl he’s in love with when she had nothing. It’s almost overwhelming in intensity, the gratitude he felt towards her.

“N-Naruto this is Kurenai,” Hinata said. “Kurenai, this is Naruto.”

Kurenai held out her hand and Naruto stepped up, took it in his hand and pulled her into a quick, hard hug. 

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped back. Kurenai’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“For what?” 

“Making sure she was safe.” 

Naruto stepped back even further then and Kurenai studied him for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder, tilting to the side, probably to look around him at Hinata. 

“I like him, you can keep him.”

“Hey!” Tenten called from the opening between the stores. She was leaning against the doorframe, pouting. “You never approved of any of the ones I brought here.”

“Clearly, Hinata has better taste  than you Tenten. “ Kurenai proclaimed.

Naruto beamed and behind him he could hear Hinata giggle. 

He stayed the rest of Hinata’s work shift, sitting behind the counter or helping her place books at the top shelves. Kurenai made them tea and got Naruto to review them as  Tenten went over to the bakery to grab pastries. It was nice to get to see Hinata like this, completely relaxed but still surrounded by people. 

Even if she was more relaxed around all of their friends now, she still held herself back, posture that straight Hyuga posture, eyes sometimes downcast. It was fractions, shards of of who she had been in Konoha. There was none of that here. It was obvious that somewhere along the years, she had been able to shake that, become a truer version of herself around these people, her family. He wondered if she would ever be able to be that with just him. If being with him would always remind her of what she left, and why. 

At the end of the shift they left together, hand in hand as they walked towards their cars. Naruto couldn’t shake the feeling of being something that might be causing her pain. Something that reminded her of hurt and darker days. Hinata seemed to sense it as they came to the cars, Naruto leaning his back against the car door, looking down as he shuffled his feet. The sun was going down, the sky in soft pastels, the air crisp. Hinata came close, hands in her hoodie pocket. She stopped as her shoes came into his view of the ground. After a while he looked up, Hinata’s eyes were on him, brows pinched.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Naruto shrugged and looked away across the parking lot, steady breaths. 

“Does it hurt you, to be with me?” He couldn't see her, but he imagined she would be frowning, eyes worried. 

“What do you mean?” 

Naruto turned back to her then, trying not to bite to hard into his lip as nerves raged in him.

“I mean, does being with me remind you of all you left to come here.” 

Hinata frowned, head tilting to the side.

“What brought this on?”

“I just,” he took a deep breath, the distance between them too hard to maintain. He reached out to hook his finger into Hinata's belt loops, pulling her closer. “You were different with them. More relaxed. I-, It was nice. Too see you so at ease.” 

Hinata humed and stepped a little closer, hands coming out of her pockets to wrap around his neck. 

“I’m not gonna lie. Of course it effects me. It was a part of me that I had left behind, something I had distanced myself from.“ She takes a deep breath then, tipping her head forward to rest her forehead against Narutos. They’re silent for a moment before Hinata speaks up.

“This is gonna be a lot okay, but ever since I moved here, I haven’t seen anyone, dated anyone. At first it was because of Sora and how I needed to find myself again, but after a while I realised that even if I was lonely, nobody interested me. That guy you met before, I think he’s asked me out like twenty times. There were others too, but I didn’t want to date them.” She chuckles then, eyes smiling. Naruto can’t take his eyes of her. The dip of her nose, the fall of her dark lashes, the soft pink of her cheeks and lips. 

“Tenten once scolded me for never giving anyone else a chance, said I didn’t fit any sexuallity. Called me Narutosexual.”

Naruto scoffs then too, unable to hold back his smile, even if there is still that twinge in his heart. Hinata seemed to see it sense it too, so she carried on.

“What I’m saying is, there was never anyone but you for me. Yes, it hurts, but being with you.” She points into Naruto’s chest then, determined but smile soft. “Makes me so happy I want to scream.” 

“Really?” he asked, breath caught in his chest, tilting their heads up so his nose brushed hers, eyes locking. Hinata nodded, eyes soft. “You make me happy too.” 

“Good.” She presses her lips against his, soft and sweet. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling too, worry slowly ebbing away. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” He asked as she pulled back, kissing the bridge of his nose once before detangling, stepping towards her car. 

“Worrying about me. Come on, let’s go home.”

Home, Naruto thought, smiling at the thought of Hinata referring to a place they can go to together as home. He wonders, if he cared at all where that place is, as long as they’re there together. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the 'you make me so happy I want to scream', because I can only imagine Hinata screaming when it comes to Naruto.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	14. The eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has to face reality, and make Naruto do the same.

“I hate this bed!” Naruto protested. Hinata tried to rub sleep from her eyes, yawning. They had tried to get some time alone, deciding to stay over at her house instead of Naruto’s for a change. The last week they hadn’t spent a single night apart, not that either of them were complaining, but it was good to get some time just for them, without all of their friends just outside the door. Hinata was so glad to have them back in her life, but it was also really nice to have Naruto all to herself. They had cooked and eaten and then played cards until the need to touch each other grew too big and Naruto had pushed her into the couch and made love to her slowly and gently. They had done things like that almost every night as well. After that first morning there had been like a fire had started growing in her gut, every touch felt like warmth and heat and she ached to touch him, all the time. To have his skin on hers, to taste him and hold him and feel him press into...

“What’s wrong with it?” Hinata asked, trying to distract herself from the growing heat inside her. Naruto squirmed beside her, almost knocking her of the small bed as he did.

“It’s crazy hard, and lumpy? Where did you even get it?” Naruto said, sighing loudly as he continued to try to rearrange himself. 

“At the store?” Hinata said, wondering if he didn’t know where one would get beds. It was to early for this, she wasn’t awake enough to have this weird conversation. 

“YOU PAID FOR IT?” Naruto shouted and Hinata laughed because this entire situation was so silly. She grabbed at his waist, trying to get him to lay still.    
“Of course I did, I’m not a bed stealer.”

“It’s horrible,” Naruto grumbled but stilled, Hinata kissing his bare chest. They were still naked since last night, Naruto carrying her form the couch without clothes. They were still scattered all across the living room.    
“It’s fine,” she protested, snuggling closer, shutting her eyes in hopes of falling back asleep. 

“Question.” Naruto said and Hinata had to bite back a laugh because clearly she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, since this seemed to be an important topic for him.

“Yes, Naruto?”

“How many mattresses were cheaper than this one?” Naruto asked, fingers starting to card through her tangled hair. She had forgotten to brush and braid it like she usually did, preoccupied by Naruto’s lips against hers and his hands on her waist

“No one,” she admitted. Of course she had gotten the cheapest one. She just needed somewhere to sleep. Money needed to go to new clothes for Sora and food.   
“See! You gotta take care of yourself Hime. It’s like sleeping on the floor.” His lips were on her forehead now, moving downwards as his hands found her naked back, moving down towards her ass. She shivered under his touch, trying to concentrate to the conversation but focus slipping to his lips just by her ear and his hands caressing lower and lower.    
“I had no idea you where such a bed snob. You used to have no problem sleeping anywhere,” she said, breathless. 

The desire in her gut was flaming up again. Her hands were moving down too, almost absent mindedly, down his stomach, lower and lower.    
“Yeah, but you see I worry,” Naruto whispered in her ear, as he rolled them to pin her down into the bed. He rolled his hips down, erection brushing the juncture between her hip and groin. She gasped and she could almost hear his smirk as he continued. “Because how am I suppose to fuck you into this mattress without being scared for breaking your back, since it’s like a rock?”

Hinata rocked upwards now, arousal tingling in her body as she longed for friction. Naruto kissed down her neck, stopping at her collarbone to suck a mark there, alongside the older ones that were slowly fading. There had been new additions almost every day now. She rolled her hips up again, his body just out of reach as his hands came up to cup her breasts, thumps caressing over her nipples, making her gasp. 

She looked up, seeing his big grin and she realised, he was teasing her. Determined, she shifted her position on the bed a little before wrapping her legs around him, and then in one swift movement, flipped them over. It was a tight squeeze, and she was happy her risk hadn’t made them fall off the bed. When she was sure that they were safe, she straightened, rising on her knees as she grabbed his hard cock. She lined it up to her wetness, looking down at his stunned face as she started sinking down onto it, head falling back as he filled her. 

“Aaah- haa, Hinata,” Naruto moaned loudly and Hinata smiled as she took in the entire length, setting herself in his lap. 

She rocked forward once, twice, before finding a steady rhythm. Her eyes fell close as she continued to roll her hips, pleasure building in her gut. One of his hands landed on her hip as the other dipped down into her wetness, caressing her clit as she continued to roll her hips, gasping his name. 

“Hinata, Hime, baby I’m gonna, shit,” Naruto moaned. “Shit, you’re so sexy.”

Hinata felt sexy like this, making the man she loves gasp her name, completely at her mercy. She started rolling her hips faster, her own orgasm approaching faster and faster. As it overwhelmed her, she felt herself tensing around him and Naruto let out a loud, long moan that sounded like her name, before she collapsed onto him, his arms wrapping around her instantly.

They stayed there for a while, soaking in each others presence and love. When they both had caught their breaths, Naruto let out a whine. Hinata looked up, concerned. Naruto looked at her, pouting. 

“See, now you broke my back on this horrible mattress.”

Hinata’s eyes widen before she starts laughing, hands clutching her stomach because that’s so silly. He’s so silly. 

“Hime, that’s so mean. How am I supposed to get out of bed with a broken back?”

“You’ll just have to stay in bed then,” Hinata said, kissing his cheek as she snuggled in closer. They just layed there for a while, fingers caressing up and down exposed skin. They feel asleep again, and when they woke up, later then she had in years, they were both hungry and in need of breakfast, and Naruto seemed to have forgotten about the back pain. 

 

The following week rushed by. Hinata worked, spent the nights at Naruto’s, playing games and talking with their friends. She barely set foot in her own house except to grab new clothes or wash worn ones. She talked to Sora, who continued to gush about camp and how it was over too soon. He always said he missed her though, and that always warmed her heart. Soras coming arrival was a reality check for Hinata, and everyday that went by, she realised she really needed to talk to Naruto about it. She kept putting it off, until she couldn’t. 

 

The more time they spend together, the more Hinata let herself believe that things might work out. Still, they hadn't talked about the future, and Hinata was painfully aware of that as the days until Sora comes home gets fewer and fewer. This was completely new to her, and for Sora. She have never had anyone like this before. It’s always been her and Sora against the world, with the occasional addition of the bookshop family. Hinata haven’t introduced a new adult into Sora's life, aside from the teachers at school, during Sora’s entire life. Coming over to the chaos of people that fills her life now, seems impossible. 

She felt a little bit like she had fooled herself. Like she let herself fall down a rabbit hole that led straight down to a twisted version of her teenage life, and she has let herself be strung along, throwing caution to the wind as she gave her heart away. Well, maybe she never had much choice in the matter when it came to that part. 

The problem was that now she had to deal with her own foolishness, she had pushed this coming conversation ahead of her for as long as she could.

Next to her, hand wam in hers, stood Naruto, eyes on the sky. It was the summer festival, fireworks going off in the sky, painting him in red, white, purple. He was the most beautiful man she know, inside and out. 

They had spent the evening playing games, eating food from the vendors, looking at the dancers and singers, hand in hand, rm in arm, only eyes for each other. Hinata wanted it forever. 

There was a twist in her stomach by the mere thought of losing him, but this was a conversation they need to have. She might want him, want this desperately, but she’s a mother to a nine year old, whose life she decided to be responsible for. She need to think of him first, no matter her own feelings.

Naruto looked over at her, smile grazing his face before he leaned down to kiss the juncture of her mouth. Hinata blushed, because no matter how many times he did things like that, her body sang with joy. 

“What’s on your mind Hime?” Naruto asked and Hinata sighed, looking down at her worn shoes.

“I, I think I need to ask you something. Or at least, I think I need to ask you to consider something,” Hinata said to the ground. Naruto squeezed her hand, no doubt a signal for her to look up and met his eyes. She didn’t.

“Okay.” Naruto dragged the word out, like it was a question. “Lay it on me.” 

“Sora comes home tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.”

“I just,” Hinata looked up then, but not over at Naruto. They were in a park, crowds of people moving around it to different vendors and stalls. There was a mixed smell of food, salt and sweet, in the air and Hinata fixated her stare on one of the streetlights, trying to summon courage. 

“This is too much to ask, but… Sora is a child, and I’ve never introduced anyone into his life. Not even a friend. I know this is new, and I’m not asking anything of you, I just… I can’t, we can’t be like this, in front of him, if you’re not sure. If you don’t think you’ll stay after the summer. If you  _ know _ this is a fling.” 

Naruto stayed quiet next to her and she let out a shaky breath, biting the inside of her cheek for a second before she continued

“I don’t mean we have to stop, unless you want to. I’m just saying that we might need to be, different. Because I don't expect you to change your entire life for me Naruto.”

“Hinata-,” Naruto started but she turned, eyes catching his. His jaw was clenched, brows furrowed. It was such a stark difference form how he had looked just minutes before and the knot in her stomach tightened.  Still, she needed him to understand. 

“I’m serious Naruto. I don’t need an answer right now, that wouldn't be fair. You have a life in Konoha. A job, friends. It’s the place you call home. And i’m asking for a lot here. I- I really-. I really love you, but I want a relationship that’s a partnership. That can fit with this little family that me and Sora are.”

“Hinata-,” Naruto tired again, but Hinata shook her head and smiled, even though it hurt to do so. 

“I don’t want you to answer now. I want you to think about it.” 

IN a way it was true. She needed him to be sure, to not give her something he would take back or regret. It was a cowards move too, because itf he was going to reject her, she wasn’t ready yet. Maybe she would never be.

Naruto nodded, hand letting go of hers to pull her close. Hinata let herself be pulled into the embrace, burying her face in his chest.  He smelled like this fabric softener, the same she smelled like now, and something that was just Naruto. She loved it. 

“I will,” he promised, arms tightening around her shoulders, “but just so you know, I really don’t see this as a fling.” 

Hinata nodded, knot in her stomach unraveling a little by his words. It felt unlikely that he would chose her, her broken life and this small town over all of their friends, milling around the festival. She didn’t want to let them go, but soon they would he hours away again, and life would go back to normal. They held each other for a long time, until the night grew chilly and Naruto pulled her towards the car. 

They made their way home, Naruto not even asking if she wanted to spend it together anymore, just parking outside the bigger house, fingers lacing together as soon as they stepped out of the car. They crawled into Naruto’s soft bed, falling asleep next to each other, arms wrapped around one another in the dark. 

  
The next day, she untangled herself from Naruto’s warm embrace, kissing his forehead before she went home to shower. The house felt cold and empty. Big. the small cottage had never felt big before, but now, now that she was used to all the sounds and chatter and laughter, it  crept under her skin. 

After the shower she opened her wardrobe and immediately saw it. Naruto’s old hoodie. The one she had taken with her when she left Konoha all those years ago. Tears almost sprung up in her eyes by the sight of it. She had basically been living in his clothes for weeks now, so it should be silly to feel so overwhelmed by a sweater that have been hanging in her closet for almost a decade. A hoodie she’s worn more times than she can remember. She pulled it out and slipped it on. It fit her better than his current clothes, yet again a reminder how much things had changed since she left. 

 

The camp bus rolls in on the gravel driveway, feeling like reversed deija vu. So much had changed in three weeks, and in comparison to how little had changed in the years leading up to them, it felt almost comical. She wondered if it showed, if anything looked different, like the way it felt. 

Sora spots her as soon as he’s of the bus, skin tanned and eyes bright as he bolts forward. Hinata laughed, because she had missed him so much, more than she had realised. It only takes a few seconds before he reaches her, his small arms wrapping around her waist in a crushing hug. 

“Hi mom!” 

“Hi Sora.”

On the way back, Sora’s mouth moved at what must be an abnormal speed, syllables tripping over each other as he rushed to tell his mother everything that had happened in the last three weeks. She got a detailed description of what he’d been eating, what he had learned, how he had slept, which games they had played and all the names of the kids he had met. The short drive from the pickup place to the cabin is not nearly enough time and this onslaught of information continued as they sorted Soras laundry together, placing the darker clothes in the machine first. 

Hinata made them lunch, Sora continuing to tell vivid stories about all his adventures. It felt so good to have him home, to know he was safe and had a good time when he was away. It was still a little strange though, that in this moment, it was as if nothing had changed. Like the weeks spent with Naruto hadn’t happened at all. It made and uncomfortable knot twist in her stomach, wondering what he was doing now. If he missed her. 

When they were doing the dishes, Sora drying as Hinata washed, Sora seemed to run out of stories to tell. 

“Mom, did you continue to hang out with that new friend?” He asks as he swipes at a plate with a towel. Hinata nods, scrubbing at one of the pans. 

“I did.”

“Can I met them?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	15. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to sort though his feelings and then gets an unexpected visitor

Waking up without Hinata for the first time in two weeks felt just as horrible as he had imagined, the bed cold and to big. Naruto siged, rubbing his eyes as he tired to make sense of Hinata’s words yesterday. He understood, to some extent, where she had been coming from. They had reached a crossroads of sorts. Sora was coming home, and if they were to continue this, they needed to set up ground rules. Naruto had never spent too much time around children, and couldn’t be quiet sure to all the responsibility that went into that.  

Naruto did not want to end things, and he did not want to make Hinata’s life difficult or complicate her relationship with her son. There was this though that continued to poke at him, trying to push forward. Naruto felt it, but pushed it aside. Hinata had asked him to take this seriously, to really think about what he wanted and not rush in. He just wasn’t sure where to start with that. 

Normally, he just did the first thing that came to min. The first thing that felt right, and ran with it. This whole considering and wondering and planing wasn’t how he usually did things, and he had no idea how to do it properly. With a deep sigh, he pulled himself from bed. He needed help. 

He found Shikamaru with a book over his face, half asleep, on the grass. Naruto poked at him with his foot, twice, before he grumbled and let the book slide of his face, frowning up at him.

“What do you want?” 

“I need advice,” Naruto admitted, shrugging his shoulders. It was true. He needed to talk to someone about this, someone who wouldn't want every single detail or would call him a moron and then walk away. Someone smart. Someone in a relationship. Someone like Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, mouth turning downwards as he eyed Naruto suspiciously.

“About what?” 

Naruto sighed. He just wanted this over with. It was weird enough as it was to try to explain to someone about his feelings but having to beg them to do so. 

“Shikamaru.” 

“Uugh, fine.” Shikamaru said, pushing himself off the ground to stand. They started walking up the lawn, finding a secluded spot, and sat down. Naruto fiddled nervously with his fingers as Shikamaru yawned and waited.

“So, I-. I don’t know what to do. About Hinata.” Naruto finally said eyes straight ahead. Beside him, Shikamaru humed. 

“Why? Things seems to be going well,” Shikamaru pointed out and Naruto couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. Things were going well, had been, until last night. And even then, it wasn't like they had a fight. Hinata wanted him to think about what he wanted, they didn’t have a falling out, so why did it feels like they did?

“I don’t know. Things are complicated,” Naruto explained. 

“How?” 

They were silent for a moment, Naruto cracking his knuckles to fill it. He took a deep breath to steady himself, still not looking at Shikamaru, until he spoke. 

“Hinata has a child.”

He had expected shock, or a outbursts, being called a liar. All the reactions he would expect from Sakura, or Ino or any of them. Instead, Shikamaru started out to at lake.

“I know.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped, looking more intently on his friend, who was the picture of calmness, just like always. 

“I saw the photos, when we were at her house. It wasn't too hard to figure out the child was hers.” 

“Why do you say that?”

“The kid looks just like a Hyuga, and from what I gather, Hinata isn’t on speaking terms with her family, so they kid must be hers. Is this what you need advice about? Do you not like kids?”

“No! It’s not that.” 

“Okay, is it the person she has the kid with, are they still in her life?”

Naruto shakes his head, sighing. “No, she just. She feels like she needs to protect him, and that maybe we can’t be as openly affectionate around him, especially if-, especially if I'm not staying,” Naruto twisted, knot in his stomach tightening.

“Ah, so the advice is about staying or going back then?” Shikamaru asked.

“I guess?” Naruto didn’t know. He just knew this feeling sucked, and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

“Look, I don’t know what drove Hinata here and even if I'm a little intrigued, I'm just happy she's safe. I think you have been a lot happier here then I've seen you in a while. Not that I thought you were unhappy before, you just seem more happy now. I guess it's not that strange, considering,“ Shikamaru shrugged. 

“Yeah, being around HInata has really been great,” Naruto’s lips spread into a small smile, thinking about the times they’ve spent together. 

“I think it’s valid, what she said about her kid. Introducing new people into your kids life must be strage, and I can respect her decision to want to protect him. However, it’s too much to ask this of you now I think. It’s only been three weeks. Is she expecting you to uproot your life after just three weeks?” 

“No! Or at least that's not what she said. She just asked the question, or asked me to think about what I want.”

Shikamaru humed, brows furrowing. 

“Well, that's wise too. I forgot how sensible she is. What does she want? Did she say?” 

Naruto though back, going over their conversation, as much as he could recall. She had looked so sad. Determined, but pained. As if she wished this was a conversation she would rather not have. Something she wished could wait, be pushed to the future. If the circumstances were different, it probably would have been. 

“She didn’t outright say. It was, implied, I guess, that she wanted to continue this. That she wanted something stable, a partnership, she called it.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot after just a few weeks.” Shikamaru said. “Me and Temari didn’t have that conversation until several months into the relationship. But you know…”

“You didn’t have a month to decide,” Naruto concluded. 

“Exactly.”

They were quiet for a moment, looking out across the water. 

“I’m guessing her coming to Konoha is out of the question?” Shikamaru asked. 

Naruto though about this for a bit. Hinata’s father held no power over her now. Techniqaly, she could come back. She and Sora would be in no danger. He didn’t think Hinata wanted to come back tough. The place must hold too much memories, hurtful and cracked, like broken glass. Uprooting Sora because Hinata fell in love, Naruto had a hard time seeing her doing that. 

“She might,” Naruto said. “If it didn’t mean pulling her son from everything he knows.” 

“Fair.” 

Silence washed over them. Naruto waited, hoping that Shikamaru would find some words that would make this easier, choice less daunting. Staying means leaving friends, a job, an apartment, the trail he runs in the mornings, the restaurant he buys his favourite Ramen from, moving form a large city where he has always lived, out to a small town where he knows no one. 

Leaving means leaving Hinata behind. They could do a long distance thing, probably. How would that work? Would Naruto come here on weekends? Would Hinata come to Konoha?

“I think,” Shikamaru started. “That you need to just try to think about what makes you happy, and I think you already know. You’ve always been like that. Making rash decisions because you always sort of know, in your gut. I understand you taking your time, and I understand Hinata asking you too, but I think you knew what you were going to do the second she asked.” 

 

A day passed, then another, then another. Naruto knew Hinata said he should take his time, and he’s guessing that she’s letting him do that, but in a way he felt like he was waiting for her. He didn’t know what it was, but something was stopping him from reaching out. It was not that he didn’t want to. He missed her terribly, heart aching every morning when he woke up without her there. Every day just made that feeling stronger, cementing his feelings for her, making them grow deeper. The idea of calling her itched at his fingers several times a day. Should he? Did she want more time alone with Sora? Was she lonely too? Did she miss him too?

Kiba kept kicking at him, asking where Hinata was. Shikamaru gave him pitying looks that made him nauseous and Ino and Sakura kept asking him what he had done wrong. It was getting on Naruto's nerves more than it should, making his heart ache even more.

It was after one of these scoldings, followed by a sting of  _ ‘men don’t understand women’ _ and _ ‘you should just listen, really listen, to what she’s saying’ _ when there was a knock on the door. Everyone went still and Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, because in the month he had lived in the house, no one had knocked on the door. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a town where he knew very few people. Who would come knocking on the door, before calling first? Naruto walked to the entrance, opening the door to be met with no one, before his eyes flickered down. Oh fuck. 

“Hi!“ The dark haired boy said. He looked just like the boy in the pictures on Hinata's shelf, if a little older. Dark hair, ivory skin, dark eyes. Hinata’s nose, eyebrows, jaw. “I’m Sora.”

Naruto swallowed, trying to will down his rapidly beating heart that had flown up into his throat. 

“Hi Sora, I’m Naruto,” He answered, voice wavering a little. “What are you doing here?”

Sora squinted, seemingly eyeing Naruto suspiciously. Naruto straightened, rubbing the back of his neck under the child's scrutiny. 

“Are you the one thats my moms friend?” 

Naruto smiled, still trying to calm his nerves, before he nodded. 

“Yeah, we are all your mothers friends,” Naruto said, stepping to the side to reveal all of the other people behind him. Predictably, they were all staring at the door, eyes wide as they eyed the boy. Sora’s eyebrows shot up as he looked around at them, and then furrowed them. 

“Really? I don’t think she has that many friends,” Sora said, scrunching up his nose. Naruto laughed as he nodded. 

“It’s true. We all went to school together.” 

“Okay,” Sora agreed. “But that must have been a long time ago, because my mom haven't been to school since like I was born.” 

“Yeah, it’s been almost ten years.” 

Sora humed, eyeing them again before straightening. 

“Can I come in?” 

Naruto nodded, stepping further in as the boy stepped through the door, kicking of his shoes. Naruto led him into the kitchen, depositing Sora in the couch before heading to the fridge to find juice. 

“Does your mom know your here?” Naruto asked as he handed the glass of orange juice over. Sora took it, looking away. Ah. 

“Maybe you should tell her?” He suggested as he sat down opposite of the boy. His friends seemed to have found the arrival of his child a little much, or though they might need privacy, because everyone had left. Sora nodded, picking up his phone to tap at a fast pace at the buttons, hopefully sending a text to Hinata. Naruto contemplated doing the same, but decided against it. If he was going to have a good relationship with Sora, the least he could do was trust him. 

“So Sora. Why have you come here?” 

Sora drank a little more of the juice and frowned in concentration. He looked between them, as if he wasn’t sure if he should say what he was thinking. Like it was a secret. 

“It’s okay,” Naruto said. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m just curious.” 

“Tenten asked about you,” Sora said. “And mom looked sad. And I didn’t really get why. So I wanted to come talk to you.” 

Narutos heart ached by the admission, at the same time as it sparked a warmth in him. She missed him too, she was sad that they were apart too. 

“Because, friends don’t usually make each other sad, that’s what my mom says. Friends make you happy. And moms friends usually do. Did you have a fight? I had a fight with Tasha once, and that made me sad and angry, but we worked it out. Maybe you and mom can too?” 

Naruto smiled and nodded. He looked up, spotting Hinata by the backdoor, eyes wide and lips parted. She was gorgeous, and once again he was reminded of how much he missed her in these mere days they didn’t see each other. How was he supposed to go back to Konoha, hours away, and be without her there? If he could be with her, did all the other things really matter? It sure didn't feel like it did. He immediately started taking, needing to get this off his chest. Needing her to hear it. 

“It’s true, friends should make you happy. Your mother makes me very happy. Like the happiest. I didn’t mean to make her sad, and if i did, I’m really sorry. You see, your mother asked me to think about something. And since your mother is really smart, I wanted to do as she said.” 

Sora nodded along and Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek so not smile widely. 

“You see, I wanted to come up with a good answer for her, something that I really meant, but also something that I could stand by for a long time.”

Sora frowned then, mouth twisting. 

“I don’t get it.” 

Naruto laughed and looked up, smiling at Hinata who still looked a little confused. 

“Yeah, that was weird, right?” Naruto agreed and Sora nodded, putting his glass down.    
“So you and mom are going to make up? She won’t be sad anymore?” 

“That's the plan!” 

Sora beamed and Naruto did too. Hinata had walked across the floor on light steps, smile on her face now, as  rounding the couch and then jump down next to Sora, making the boy squak in shock as he threw himself to the other side of the sofa. Hinata laughed and so did Naruto, and as soon as the initial shock had subsided in Sora he started laughing too, giggles loud and echoing. 

“Mom! You scared me!” The boy laughed and Hinata shook her head, soft scowl on her face.

“You scared me, by running away.” 

Sora seemed to have the good upbringing to at least look sheepish, but a smile broke though on his lips anyway, mischievous. Hinata shook her head again. 

“Can Naruto come over for dinner?” The boy asked, no doubt trying to change the subject. Hinata’s eyebrows rose and she looked over to Naruto in a silent question. Naruto nodded, smile spreading wide across his face. Hinata smiled back, blush spreading on her cheeks.  

“Alright, but we have to get home then, to start preparing.” 

“Awesome!” Sora said as he jumped of the couch. “Bye Naruto, see you later!” He then ran towards the door, pulling on his shoes, and then he was out the door. Hinata sighed, but there was still a smile on her face. The warmth in Naruto's heart was not parallel with anything else he had felt. He checked so the door had fallen closed before he leaned over, kissing her cheek quickly. 

“I missed you,” he whispered as he watched the soft pink on her cheeks turn crimson. She turned towards him, leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips before stepping back. 

“I missed you too,” she said. “See you later, at six?” 

“Perfect.”

Hinata’s smile widened as she ducked her head, following Sora out the door. Naruto looked after them a few moments before sighing, the weight that had been laying heavy on him the last few days easing. He walked out onto the sundeck then, coming up next to Shikamaru who was leaning against the railing. Down by the water, the rest of their friends were sunbathing or swimming. They stood in silence, just watching for a moment, before Shikamaru spoke. 

“You’re staying then?”

  
  



	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that have read and commented on this story. Its been a great thing to write and I'm glad you wanted to join me on this journey. Thank you <3

In the end it was easy.

Naruto stayed.

Of course he stayed.

He couldn’t be there all the time, work and ambition sometimes dragged him away, but he always came back. The wedding band on his left ring finger always prominent on his hand. A solid reminder of all the love waiting for him when he goes home.

Sora was eleven when Boruto came, all fierce and kicking, and Sora made it his personal job to make sure he was always safe. That was until Sora became a teenager and then, at least according to Hinata, made it his personal goal to kill his little brother though daredevil stunts.

When Boruto was one, Naruto started looking for a new job, closer to his family. By the time Himawari was born two years later, he was fully invested in the neighbouring towns local paper. He cut down on his hours, spending more time with the kids and taking care of the house his parents had bought him all those years ago, while Hinata went to college. Six years later graduating, as a veterinarian.

 

They have their first real fight when Himawari is just a few months old. They’ve had disagreements before that, of course, but this time they both seemed too stubborn to let it go. The thing was, Naruto knew he’s right. Most of the time he gave in, because his wife was the smartest person he knew. Hinata could usually take a step back and reevaluate a situation in a way he couldn’t, figure out the right approach while he got stuck in his emotions. The only exception was whenever they talked about Hanabi.

Naruto thought they should invite her, or that Hinata should at least call or write, because he could see how much Hinata still missed her sister and worried about her. How much she cared. Hinata always pushed away, irritated, saying that there was no point. That Hanabi was better off without her. Naruto knew this came from embarrassment, that Hinata felt horrible about leaving her sister there, without a word, for over a decade. Hinata wouldn’t listen, and therefore Naruto had to do something. He loved her with his entire heart. He couldn’t just sit there, seeing how it tore his wife appart.

So on one of his few trips he still took once in a while to Konoha, he simply looked Hanabi’s address up, and went to knock on her door.

 

“Naruto?” she said, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto could hardly recognize her, couldn't remember the last time he saw her. She must have been just a child. The woman in front of him now is most certainly an adult, and had so many features that reminded him of his wife and children, it was almost impossible to ignore.

“Hi, Hanabi,” He greated, trying to stay calm, hoping he hadn't made a mistake by coming here.

“What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since... Well you know since Hinata,” Hanabi said, leaning against the doorframe. Naruto twirled his wedding band nervously around his finger, Hanabi following the movement.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “It’s been a while.” He wondered how much she knew, what her father had told her.

“So, what brings you here?” Hanabi asked again and Naruto sighed, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

“I wanted to show you something.”

He opened the gallery, smiling at the first picture of Himawari sitting out on the lawn in one of Sora’s far too big ballcaps. He scrolled a few pictures, before spotting one of Hinata. If was from a few weeks ago. She was sitting out on the sundeck, wrapped in a blanket, book open in her lap, as she looked up, smiling at the camera. He smiled a little at the picture before handing it over to Hanabi.

“That’s my wife,” he said and then had to capture the phone as Hanabi looked at it and then droped it with a gasp, as if it had burned her.  

“When?” she demanded. “When was this taken?”

Hanabi’s eyes were wide, all the colour on her cheeks drained.

“Two weeks ago.”

Hanabi turned to grab a coat, and shoes, eyes determined.

“Take me to her.”

He told Hanabi about all the good parts as they drove. About the life they’ve created together. He told her she had to ask Hinata about the harder parts, that it was better coming from her. Hanabi asked questions, about their life, the kids, jobs and friends. Naruto obliged though the long car trip, getting to know his sister in law in return.

 

“I’m home!” Naruto called as soon as they stepped in through the door, the calming feeling of being home washing over him. The house smelled like ramen, Hinata undubitably making if for him, since she missed him. God, he loved her. Hanabi said nothing, and Naruto gestured to the coat rack for her to hang her jacket and shoes.

“Welcome home!” Came a chorus of voices, Hinata’s clear voice mixing with Soras teenage deepened one, Boruto and Himawari’s light and giggling ones. Small feet pounded the ground until Boruto came into view, smile bright and blond hair standing on end.

“Dad!” he called, immediately starting to try to climb Naruto like a tree.  Naruto laughed, picking his son up to nuzzle his nose as the three year old giggled.

“Dad, come tell mom I’m right about  you liking her chicken broth ramen more than her miso one!” Sora called from further inside the house. Naruto’s heart still did a double beat sometimes when Sora called him dad. He had done it for years now, started a year before they got Boruto, but it still held such weight, cemented how much a family they all were.

“I love all of your mothers ramen.” Naruto shot back, hearing Hinata laugh, probably from the kitchen. Boruto squirmed in his arms, trying to get a better look at this new person his father had brough home.

“Who are you? You look like mom,” the boy said, squinting, and Naruto let the boy down onto the floor.

“Yeah,” Naruto said, toeing off his own shoes. “She’s here to see mom.”

“Oh, you brought someone?” Hinata called, tone puzzled. Naruto took a deep breath. He was going to be in so much trouble latter.

“Yeah,” Naruto called back, stepping deeper into the house, nodding for Hanabi to follow. They reached the living room first, Sora looking up from his PS vita. His eyes grew wide when he spoted Hanabi, gaze darting to Naruto and then back.

“What’s going on?” the boy asked and Naruto smiled, turning into the kitchen, visible from the couch. He hoped he was going to get one kiss in before all hell broke loose. Hinata had her back to them, still cooking, when Naruto’s arms wound around her waist, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Hi darling,” he said, squeezing her waist as Hinata hummed happily.

“Welcome home,” she answered, turning her head so she could give him a kiss on the lips. It was soft and lingering and Naruto wished he could lean in for more. He missed her so much when he was away, even if it was just for a few days. Instead he leaned back and smiled.

“I have a surprise for you,” he admitted, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Hinata’s eyebrows rose and as if feeling them being watched she turned towards the living room in Naruto's arms. A gasp left her lips as her eyes grew wide, body tensing in his arms. Naruto turned as well, watching tears spring forward in Hanabi's eyes.

“Hinata,” she whispered. Hinata was still frozen in his grip, much like she had been all those years ago when he had found her.

“Hinata,” Hanabi cried harder and then Hinata was moving, Naruto’s arms releasing her as she moved towards her sister.

As soon as Hinata was within reach, Hanabi pulled her close, as if needing physical proof that Hinata was real. Naruto could relate. It was what he had done all those years after all.

Hinata’s arms circled her sisters after a moment, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as well.

“What’s going on?” Sora asked, coming into the kitchen with Himawari on his hip. The little girl giggled when seeing Naruto, reaching for him, and Naruto obliged, kissing her forehead as soon as she was in his arms.

“It’s your mother's sister,” Naruto explained and realisation dawned on Sora’s expression.

“Oh.”

Sora knew more now than he had when Naruto met him. Hinata had answered all the questions he had truthfully, except the one about who his father was. Hinata had explained to Naruto that it was the one thing she could never make herself tell Sora. She knew it would bring more questions than answers, give more hurt then relief. Instead, she had told him that it was a person who wasn't really his dad, because that was a title you had to earn. Biology was just that, it was what you put into a relationship that mattered.

The sisters continued to hug and sob, and the kids were getting wisably fraseled by the situation, not used to seeing their mother upset. So Naruto packed them into the car and drove them to Tenten, hoping to give Hinata and Hanabi some time to sort though the situation alone.

Tenten always welcomed them with open arms, smile bright and eyes understanding when Naruto explained. They built a pillowfort in the living room of Tenten’s apartment, and when it was time to put the smaller kids to bed, Naruto packed them all into the car again.

When he got in, carrying a sleeping Boruto in his arms, Sora carrying his sleeping sister in his, they could hear laughter from the living room. They disposed the kids in their respective bedrooms and headed back down, Sora’s eyes worried. Naruto let him sit down in the couch, walking over to the kitchen to make them all tea.

They stayed up for a long time, talking. Sora  getting a chance to get to know his aunt. When they crawled into bed, Hanabi installed in one of the guest rooms and Sora put to bed as well, Hinata pressed close to Naruto, kissing his sternum twice, and then his lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “You were right.”

“Anything to make you happy, Hime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms; [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
